A Different Wind
by Kirurgii
Summary: What if Scarlett had gotten over her infatuation with Ashley by the time she met Rhett? How long would it take for him to make her see that they were meant for each other? But nothing has ever been easy for the couple...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

Author's note: In my story Scarlett is a little more mature than in the original, and she really appreciates Melanie's friendship. You will notice that I borrowed some lines from the movie because I think that those were written perfectly, and I didn't want to change them. My story will alternate between Scarlett and Rhett's point of view. I hope you will enjoy it!

**Chapter 1**

I didn't know why I had said yes, I really didn't, but at the time I thought a barbecue was a better option than passing time in Jonesboro till my train to Atlanta arrived. Of course I had no idea that Mr. Kennedy would turn out to be such a boring companion. He was talking about the people whom I would meet at Twelve Oaks, a Mr. John Wilkes' mansion. For the last twenty minutes he had been talking about the O'Haras because he was smitten with the middle daughter, Suellen. I dimly wondered about this girl. Who would settle for such an old and fussy man as Mr. Kennedy? I was sure she wasn't the belle of the county. Apparently there were two other O'Hara girls – one older and one younger than his Suellen. He told me more about that family that I wasn't interested in.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Butler, but it seems that I lost my way." Frank Kennedy spoke as he stopped our buggy at a crossroad. "I can't recall which way to take."

Suddenly my attention was turned to a very enthusiastic rider not far from us. It was a magnificent black horse tearing down the road at a high speed, and I was surprised to note that a woman was its rider. I was even more surprised when it became clear that she was straddling the horse, and she didn't use a female saddle. It wasn't that shocking to me as I had seen many women doing the same, but I had never expected to see that in the country. She was wearing an unusual riding habit in deep blue color. She seemed small and petite, she must be young. I wondered at her haste.

"Oh, that must be Miss O'Hara!" Frank exclaimed happily. "She could give us directions." And with that he started furiously waving to the girl and calling her name to get her attention.

I wondered if she was the infamous Suellen or one of her sisters although I doubted that such a spirited girl was Mr. Kennedy's choice. It seemed that he succeeded in gaining her attention at last as she slowed down and waved back. Although her body language showed reluctance. That immediately made me curious.

"Miss O'Hara! I need your help." Frank addressed the girl as soon as she came within hearing distance. At first I couldn't make out her features as she was holding her face down.

"Well, Mr. Kennedy, you certainly seem lost." She said lifting her head to meet our face. She briefly glanced at me, our eyes locked for a second, but then she turned her attention to Frank. I sucked in a quick breathe and I couldn't help staring. In my life I had met my share of women, but it was safe to say that none were as beautiful as this one. She had a very fine heart-shaped face with full red lips, button nose and raven black hair, but her eyes were the most remarkable feature of her lovely face. She had pure and big emerald green eyes; I had never seen such a shade of green in eyes before. They were truly captivating. I was too preoccupied with examining her beauty to pay attention to the conversation so I deemed it time to try and listen again.

"I feel that I should warn you again, Miss O'Hara. That is hardly a proper way to ride a…" Mr. Kennedy was starting a lecture I could say, but fortunately the girl interrupted him. I smiled at her barely noticeable eye roll at Frank. So I wasn't the only one who found him tiring.

"Last time I checked, Mr. Kennedy, you weren't my father or my husband so how I'm riding my horse is no concern of yours." Miss O'Hara replied in a calm voice, but I could detect her annoyance. Her answer was sarcastic rather than the polite apology that should have been appropriate in this situation. This immediately peaked my interest. So this girl wasn't just exceptionally beautiful, but she was fiery, too. I liked that very much.

"But I feel it is my duty to warn you." Frank insisted. I watched in fascination as those emerald eyes flashed in anger. What a pretty sight that was!

"So you warned me." She answered quite haughtily. "Now if you excuse me I should leave." She grabbed the rein of her horse to leave, but she must have been too harsh as the horse pounced in disagreement. I was afraid that the horse would throw her, but I shouldn't have worried. She was whispering something in his ears while gently rubbing his neck, and it seemed to calm him.

Frank didn't seem to notice this as he was still preoccupied with getting to that damned barbecue. "Before you leave, Miss O'Hara, could you please direct me toward Twelve Oaks? I can't recall the way."

I stifled a laugh as I saw her eyes flash again, but this time in mischief and amusement. "Of course, Mr. Kennedy. You should take this turn to the left and when you arrive to the next crossroad you should make a turn to the right. After that you only have to go straight on until you see the mansion." She explained in a calm voice. I doubted she gave us the right directions or she sent us on a longer route.

"Oh, thank you, Miss O'Hara." Frank expressed his gratitude while touching his whiskers. "But about your riding…" It seemed that how she rode her horse was a touchy subject for Frank.

However, this girl was clearly not in the mood for his fussing.

"Good day, Mr. Kennedy!" She dismissed him and spurred her horse to get away very quickly. She was a remarkable horsewoman.

Mr. Kennedy turned to me with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Mr. Butler, but in my haste I forgot to introduce you." Now that he had mentioned it I was a little angry that I didn't know her full name.

As we turned to the left I asked him. "You shouldn't worry about it now. But who was she?" Admittedly I was curious.

"That was Miss Scarlett O'Hara. My Suellen's older sister." He started his tale again about her beloved. _Hmmm… What an unusual name!_ Scarlett… It suited her perfectly. And I was pleased to learn that the whole O'Hara family would attend the barbecue. So I would have another chance to see her.

As I had suspected she had sent us on a detour and it took us some time to get to Twelve Oaks. Upon arrival we were immediately greeted by Mr. Wilkes and his eldest daughter, India Wilkes. After pleasantries were exchanged I quickly moved away to finally get rid of Mr. Kennedy. I grabbed a refreshing drink and retired to a corner to watch the pompous fools from there. It had been too long since I had the pleasure to watch the elite of the Southern society mingle, but it never ceased to amuse me. My attention was caught by Frank as he hurried to a carriage and I smiled widely when I noticed Miss O'Hara again. She was dressed in a lovely white and green day dress that was a little low cut for the occasion. This girl was truly intriguing. I studied her sisters, too, but they didn't seem like her at all. The one who was escorted by Mr. Kennedy had blonde hair and average features. I assumed that was Suellen. The other girl seemed very young and she was escorted by their father. And Scarlett… I had to stifle my laugh at the sight. She was flanked by two gentlemen – they appeared to be twins – and Scarlett was smiling at their comments coyly. However, she soon abandoned her companions and in a flash she was closer to me at the bottom of the grand staircase. She enthusiastically greeted a girl who seemed to be the same age as her.

"Oh, Melly! I'm so happy to see you." I could faintly hear her say. I didn't catch the other girl's quiet reply.

Soon they were joined by two gentlemen and one of them seemed to be this Melly's beau so Scarlett turned her attention to the other man, well, boy really. It was clear that this boy was smitten with Miss O'Hara. I couldn't contain my laughter any more as it seemed that almost every man in the room was half in love with the girl. My laughter caught her attention for a minute and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow so I winked at her. However, she didn't react rather she turned her attention back to the lovesick boy.

Soon they parted ways and Scarlett started to go up the stairs in the company of a dark-haired girl, and judging by her secretive looks in my direction she was relating the latest gossip about me to Miss O'Hara. I was very curious about her reaction: she didn't seem shocked or appalled only mildly interested. This girl provided me with a pleasant amusement for this day ahead as I continued watching her. She naturally was very popular with the men present, but she never sought their attention it was always them to look for her. It didn't seem to me that she was in love with any of these fools though. From time to time I caught her attention as she continued looking around like she was looking for someone. At first I was really interested who had caught her attention, but she was only checking up on her father who was on his way to become merrily drunk.

Soon the ladies retired to their usual nap while the men retired to have a drink and a cigar. I was forced to listen to their arrogant speeches about the upcoming war. They were fools indeed if they really thought that we could lick the Yankees. And, of course they had asked for my opinion as I had been up North, but they were greatly displeased with my answer. Especially the boy whom I had seen with Scarlett earlier and whom I had learnt was Charles Hamilton.

"Are you hinting, Mr. Butler that we will loose this war?" The young man asked in disbelieve.

"No, I'm not hinting. I'm saying plainly that the Yankees are better equipped than we. They have factories, shipyards, and coalmines. All we have is cotton, slaves, and… arrogance." My last statement got quite the reaction. I was greatly amused by their indignation. And Mr. Hamilton expressed his challenge in a very subtle way.

But I, of course, didn't answer to his challenge as he was too young to be killed now, besides the army would need all of these fine fellows here. So I left them to their amusement and I asked my host where I could find the library. Ashley Wilkes seemed to be an educated man, but he was too honorable for my taste.

In the library I lied down on the sofa and thought about this war. It was the perfect opportunity for me to make a fortune, I only had to play my cards right. My musings were interrupted by the arrival of a couple.

"What are you doing down here, Miss O'Hara?" I heard that infuriating Mr. Hamilton asking.

"Oh, I was just looking for a book to help me pass the time." Came the sugary reply. I had to smile as it was none other than Miss Scarlett O'Hara, and naturally she wasn't sleeping like a proper lady should. I wondered if she ever did anything that was proper.

"I'm glad that I could find you alone." Mr. Hamilton started a bit a hesitantly. My amusement grew. I had a suspicion where this was headed so I prayed that they wouldn't notice my hiding on the sofa.

"And why is that, Mr. Hamilton?" Scarlett asked still pretending to be oblivious.

Mr. Hamilton hesitated before continuing. "I'm sure… I'm sure that you know how much I love you. I think that you are the most beautiful girl in the world. And the sweetest and the dearest." During his monologue I had the hardest time to keep quiet and not burst out with hysterical laughter. It was clear that he had no idea about that girl in front of him. None of these fools could understand her like I could. She was just like me.

"Charles, please…" Scarlett tried to stop him from making a fool out of himself, but the young Mr. Hamilton was determined.

"I know I couldn't hope that you love me, I'm not nearly good enough for you. But if you could think of marrying me I would do anything for you." He vowed solemnly. I was extremely curious about the girl's reply.

"Charles, I have already told you no." Ah, so this wasn't his first proposal. "What makes you think that I had changed my mind?"

"I… I just… thought that… maybe if I go to this war you will consider me." He answered shyly.

"But as you pointed out I don't love you." Scarlett said and it was clear from her tone that she started to get frustrated with her persistent beau.

"But in time… in time you could learn to love me. I'm sure your father would approve…" He was interrupted at this point.

"My father wouldn't have to live with you." Scarlett said curtly and I could imagine her green eyes flashing in anger. "You didn't talk to him, did you?" Now she sounded suspicious.

"No, not in those words. I was merely hinting at…" He trailed off no doubt at her look.

"How dare you! You…" She was too angry to continue. After a little pause she continued haughtily. "My answer is no and it shall always be that. And this conversation is over."

I heard as the disappointed boy left the library so I was only waiting for the girl to leave, too so I could move from my spot.

"Oh, that sneaky little bastard!" Scarlett fumed and again I had to fight the urge to laugh loudly. So she could swear, too. And when I saw a vase flying over the sofa and crashing against the fireplace I lost it completely and laughed out loud.

I quickly sat up and took in her shocked expression which made me laugh harder. It was a comical sight.

"Sir, you should have made your presence known." She mumbled hesitantly.

"In the middle of that beautiful love scene? That wouldn't have been very tactful now, would it? But don't worry your secret is safe with me." I was greatly amused when I saw her shock turning into annoyance at my words.

"Sir, you are no gentleman." She turned to go away, but I wanted her to stay. Maybe this was my only opportunity to talk to this remarkable girl.

"And you miss, are no lady." I taunted and as I had suspected this made her turn back and she made a disbelieving noise. She turned those flashing green eyes on me, but they didn't intimidate me. So I continued. "Don't think that I hold that against you. Ladies have never held any charm for me."

"You take a low, common advantage of me, and then you insult me." She sounded incredulous. I was sure that I was the first man who wasn't affected by her beauty. Or more accurately the first one who had more sense than to show it.

So just to rile her more I added quickly. "I meant it as a compliment. And I hope to see more of you…" I trailed off suggestively just to see what she would do.

She held her chin up in a dismissive gesture and said. "Than I hope you enjoy seeing more of my back." And with that she promptly turned around and left. I had to laugh at her clever comeback.

When I calmed down I followed her example and I left the library, too. I found everything at an upheaval in the house and I immediately knew the reason: the war had started. I didn't have any more time to dwell on that intriguing girl; it was the time to make a fortune.

When the war started I became a blockade runner because there was where the money was. It seemed a noble act from the outside, but I only did it for the profit. And maybe a little for the thrill of it, too. Now I was heading to Atlanta to do business there after checking on my mother and sister in Charleston in secret, of course. A good friend of mine, Belle Watling had recently opened her saloon in Atlanta so I thought I would call on her, too once I was there.

That barbecue happened more than I year ago, but I couldn't say that I had forgotten Miss Scarlett O'Hara. From time to time her flashing green eyes appeared in my thoughts and I often wondered what had happened to her since I last saw her. Did she marry one of the country fools? Would I ever see her again? Was she the same spirited girl I had met?

"You seem deep in thought." Belle commented. We had retired to her private quarters to talk and to catch up on things.

"So it seems. I'm sorry." I smiled at her in apology.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked curiously. She was a very close friend and I could talk to her about everything, even another girl. I knew that she had some feelings for me, but I also knew that she would never say anything about them.

"Believe it or not, I was thinking about a girl." I told her with a pleased smile because as expected she was shocked.

"What has the world come to?" She asked in mock outrage making me laugh in the process. I had always liked her sense of humor. "Do I know her?" She continued more soberly.

"I don't think so. I met her last year at a barbecue in the country where I was doing business. She was extremely beautiful and you should have seen how she was playing all those fools. She was a very remarkable girl." I proceeded to tell her all I knew about Scarlett.

"What is her name?" She asked when I finished my tale.

"Miss Scarlett O'Hara. Although I'm not so sure about that Miss part any more." I mused.

"Oh, she is a Miss." Belle cried excitedly, and I cocked an amused eyebrow at her. "In fact she is here in Atlanta." Well, that was good news indeed.

"How do you know?" I inquired.

"You know the gossip in town…" She made a dismissive hand gesture. This town was almost as bad as Charleston. "But she is here visiting her friend, Mrs. Wilkes."

"Who is Mrs. Wilkes?" I needed to know whether I knew her.

"She used to be Melanie Hamilton." I was sure that this was Melly. "She is a very nice young lady. She married Ashley Wilkes only last year, but the young man soon went away to the war."

At her words realization hit me. "I think I can recall them. They were at the barbecue where I had met Miss O'Hara. It was at the Wilkes'"

I was invited to attend a ball that was organized to raise money for the Confederacy. Usually I would have declined it, but after I had learnt that Miss O'Hara was in town I reconsidered. It was more than likely that she would attend, too.

I knew that Dr. Meade would want to introduce me with all the unnecessary flattery that he deemed proper so I arrived a bit earlier than expected to look around. I was examining all the colorful dresses hoping to see Scarlett, but for a long time I wasn't successful because I wasn't looking at the proper place. I was looking for her at the dance floor, but for some reason she was relegated to stand behind a booth selling pillow cases. That was a curious arrangement! I examined her appearance: she was just as beautiful as I had remembered her, and just as youthful. Suddenly I wondered how old she actually was. She was wearing a very conservative and simple deep green dress and no jewels. It was almost as if she was in mourning.

I was so absorbed in my wondering over the girl that I was a bit surprised by Dr. Meade's sudden introduction. I kept my eyes on Scarlett for the whole time though. I watched as she at first looked at me quizzically, and I could pinpoint the exact moment when she could recall why I was so familiar to her. A very becoming blush assaulted her cheeks and she dropped her eyes in embarrassment. I could hardy wait for the old doctor to finish his introduction so I could go and talk to her. I wanted to see whether she was the same spirited and lively girl I had remembered. I smiled broadly when I saw that she realized that I was heading toward her and she made everything in her power to avoid the encounter. I see she still wasn't very fond of me. As she hurried behind her booth, the skirt of her dress caught up on something presenting me with the perfect opportunity to approach her.

"Permit me!" I implored as she struggled to get free. The instant I let go of her dress she was across the booth pretending I wasn't there. This wouldn't do. I was about to address her again when I was interrupted by a gentle voice.

"Captain Butler! Such a pleasure to see you again. I'm Melanie Wilkes, you were at the barbecue at my husband's home." She offered her hand which I gently kissed. Something in her made me behave properly. She was wearing a black dress and it was clear that she indeed was in mourning. I hoped for her sake that not because of her husband.

"That's very kind of you to remember me." I said softly.

"Yes, I remember everything about that day…" She trailed off dreamily, but she quickly snapped out of it. "Did you meet Captain Butler at Twelve Oaks, Scarlett?" She asked quietly. I lifted my eyes to see the girl's reaction as I couldn't have come up with a better line than this. And Mrs. Wilkes was completely unaware of our so called history.

"Yes… I think so." Scarlett said hesitantly. Oh, no she couldn't get away with lying.

"Only for a moment, Miss O'Hara. It was in the library." And for effect I added. "You have broken something."

"Yes, Captain Butler, I remember you." Finally she admitted, but her tone was laced with venom. It didn't bother me the least bit because those remarkable emerald eyes flashed in their finest color. Oh, I still irritated her.

"Scarlett…" Mrs. Wilkes started questioningly, but she was interrupted by the arrival of a young man who collected the ladies' jewelry for the cause.

"I'm sorry we can't help you. As you see I'm in mourning and I don't wear any jewelry. And Scarlett was kind enough to be considerate of my feelings and she refused to wear any." Mrs. Wilkes gently explained. Well, that certainly explained Scarlett's plain attire. However, one look at her face told me that her not wearing any jewelry was more to do with not wanting to part with them than any consideration to her friend.

After I donated my cigar case for the cause the man a move to leave, but Mrs. Wilkes stopped him.

"Wait!" She called out, and then hesitantly took off her wedding ring. "It may help my husband more when off my finger."

"But Melly, you can't part with your ring." Scarlett interjected, and for the first time I saw genuine affection on her face. They must be close friends.

However, before she could say anything Dr. Meade appeared at her side, and he wanted to discuss something with her, and that left me alone with the beautiful belle.

"I wish you would go away. If you had any sense, you would know that I didn't want to see you again." She said as soon as Mrs. Wilkes was out of hearing distance.

"Oh, come on! You don't have any reason to hate me." I reminded her gently. What had happened in the library was embarrassing for that lovesick boy, and not her.

She seemed to think this over and smiled at me in forgiveness. "I think you are right." She replied lightly, and then a teasing glint appeared in her beautiful eyes. "Besides, it would be very unpatriotic of me to hate one of the great blockade runners of the war. I'm surprised that you turned out to be such a hero after your earlier talks about the war."

So she had heard my speech on the war at that barbeque. Somehow it didn't surprise me.

"I don't know where you had heard such nonsense. I'm not a hero." I said as I wanted to talk to her honestly. I had enough of the hypocrisy of these people.

"But you are a blockade runner." She cried in surprise.

"For profit and profit only." I answered truthfully. She seemed thoughtful, but then quickly changed her expression into a Southern belle simper.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't believe in our noble cause?" She made it sound genuinely shocked, but her eyes gave her away. She didn't give a damn about this war.

"Now, why would you do that?" I asked her in admonishment. "I wanted to have an honest conversation with you."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Her eyes danced in amusement. "All this war talk that gentlemen so like to engage in leaves us ladies at a loss. We have no idea what to say."

I frowned at her evasive answer. I was sure that she wasn't like the ladies present; I knew she had an opinion on the war, and I wanted to find it out. "I thought that we had established at our first meeting that I'm not a gentleman and you are not a lady." Her eyes flashed in anger as it seemed to be a touchy subject with her. She opened her eyes to say something no doubt amusing when she was interrupted by Dr. Meade as he was about to announce something.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention?" He started with all the dignity he could master. "I have quite the surprising announcement. As you know the hospital is in need of your generous support and we came up with a playful way to do that. Gentlemen, if you want to dance with your lady, you have to bid on her."

The doctor's announcement caused loud cheers to break out all across the room, and bids were immediately called. I wasn't surprised one bit that Scarlett's name was called out frequently, but I wasn't ready to give up my time with the girl. So I made sure that everybody would know that she was mine for the evening.

"One hundred and fifty dollars in gold for Miss Scarlett O'Hara." I called confidently knowing all too well that no one can offer that much. And of course everybody was in awe except of Scarlett herself. I could see that she wanted to refuse, but then she seemed to think better of it.

During the reel she was distant and composed, but by the time of the waltz started she gave up her pretenses of my being less than a desirable dance partner.

"You do waltz divinely, Captain Butler!" She said flirtatiously.

"Stop flirting with me," I called her on it "I'm not of one your plantation beaux. I want more than flirting from you." I baited her and in a veiled way let her know my so called intentions that were anything, but honorable.

"What do you want?" She continued her flirting, pretending that she didn't know my meaning. I didn't understand her need of playing games with me. I wanted honesty from her.

"I tell you Scarlett O'Hara if you stop pretending and listen to me carefully." I saw her face fall when I refused to participate in her little game. "Some day I want you to say what you have never said to a man before: I love you."

She flashed me a teasing smile before answering confidently. "That's something you will never hear from me Captain Butler as long as you live."

I silently accepted the challenge. I will make this headstrong and beautiful belle fall in love with me.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

Chapter 2

The following day I was sitting in my hotel room musing on the events of last night. I guess Scarlett and I shocked the Confederacy with that much dancing. I knew it had more to do with me as Scarlett protested – half-heartedly might I add – that she didn't want to dance with me that much and I should give a chance for the other men present. While dancing with her I was thinking up ways to meet her again just to make sure that she wouldn't forget me, but Mrs. Wilkes came to my rescue once again. After donating my golden cigar case in the name of the two ladies she invited me to have dinner with them on Sunday.

I reflected on the fact that in pursuing the beautiful Scarlett O'Hara I had to thread carefully. She was used to men courting her and fawning on her, but I was certain that no one was able to claim her heart. I had to approach her from a unique way that nobody tried before. As my first step I would become her friend because in doing so she would trust me and lower her guards. At first my behavior would probably confuse her as it would seem that I'm merely interested in her friendship. And I would have to watch her reactions to me to know how to continue my "courting."

I spent my next day taking care of business and I was surprised to see Scarlett with her father strolling down the street. I was sitting in the waiting area of the bank waiting for my business associate when I noticed them, and as I had time I started watching them. I wondered what Mr. O'Hara was doing in Atlanta and whether it had anything to do with me, but than I realized that was a foolish thought as he had no way of knowing about my monopolizing her daughter last night. I watched her curiously interacting with her father. I had never seen her act so freely and happily as she was with him. Her emerald eyes were alight with amusement as she listened to her father relating a tale. She clearly loved her father very much, and they had a close relationship. However, I lost sight of them when they stepped in a building. I craned my neck a bit to see what kind of place that was: it was the office of Henry Hamilton, lawyer. Ah, so he came to Atlanta to take care of his business.

I decided to spend a nice evening at Belle's playing poker, and then enjoy the company of one of her girls. Maybe she has a green-eyed, black-haired beauty who could placate my need for another girl. However, when I saw Mr. O'Hara at the poker table I immediately joined them because I wanted to get to know Scarlett's father a little better. It could never hurt if I got on the good side of her father. At the barbecue I got the impression that he was just a backwood farmer with the same arrogant attitude as the rest of them. But during the poker game I had to realize how wrong I had been.

He was very much like his daughter without society's restrictions. He was sharp, alert and hell of a poker player.

"So, Captain Butler, you still think that the Yankees are going to lick us?" Mr. O'Hara asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes. I wasn't surprised by that question as the war was still a very popular topic to discuss.

"Yes, sir, I do. It's true that so far we had more success, but I'm sure that in the long run the Yankees will come out as victors." I answered honestly.

"You know, I admire your bravery." He said with a knowing smile. "Not many people dare reveal so freely their true opinions about the war."

"I have to disagree as it has nothing to do with bravery. I admire honesty above anything else, and in truth I had nothing to loose." The amount of whiskey that I had consumed made my tongue run freely.

Mr. O'Hara nodded. "I think I understand what you mean." He paused for a minute. "But why continue this solemn conversation when we have enough whiskey and an exciting round of poker game?" And with that our attention was turned back to the game.

I had to pay attention, but as the evening progressed his heavy drinking got the better of him, and he lost more than he was winning. I started to feel the effects of alcohol, too.

As Mr. O'Hara was in no shape of going home alone I undertook the task of escorting him home at the off chance that I see that beautiful daughter of his. _Yes, I had drunk too much._ Mr. O'Hara was in a merry mood and sang all the way to Miss Pittypat's house. We were at the porch steps when suddenly the door opened and it took me a couple of minutes to realize that there stood Scarlett. And Scarlett was in her night attire, and a red wrapper. I had to gulp the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat. I missed her conversation with her father through the roaring of blood in my ears as I felt myself aroused beyond reason at the sight of her. Her waist was extremely tiny, but her other curves made her look feminine and very desirable. And I wanted her more than I have ever wanted a woman before.

When I found my voice I asked her. "Shall I help you take him upstairs?"

"God, no!" She said with a horrified expression. Oh, yes, I'm a man and I'm not supposed to be upstairs with her. It hurt to learn that there were indeed thing in which she acted proper. _I was doomed!_ She continued oblivious of my drunken thoughts. "The parlor would be perfectly fine."

"Shall I help you take off his boots?" I volunteered once I laid him down on the settee.

"That's completely unnecessary. He has slept in them before." She answered matter-of-factly. It caused me to laugh at her easy dismissal of her father's drunken escapade.

She frowned at me. "Please go, before you wake everybody up."

I made an exaggerated bow and left the beautiful lady behind, but that image of her in that red wrapper ingrained itself into my memory forever.

On Sunday afternoon I put my best suit on and headed out for Peachtree Street. I knew that my appearance would attract unnecessary attention as people mostly dresses in used clothes, but I didn't give a damn. Scarlett would notice my difference and in luring her in I had to get her attention. At the door I was greeted by one of the servants, and he escorted me to the parlor where the ladies had been waiting for me.

"Captain Butler! Welcome to our home." Mrs. Wilkes greeted me warmly, but I only got a slight nod in acknowledgement from Scarlett. What was the matter now?

"Thank you, Mrs. Wilkes, for your kind invitation. I hope you would accept this little token of gratitude." And with that I handed her a box of chocolate. From the corner of my eyes I watched Scarlett, but she didn't seem impressed. Miss Pittypat, on the other hand…

Soon we were called for dinner, and to my delight I was seated across from Scarlett so it was easier to enjoy her beauty. During dinner she wasn't exactly ignoring me, but she rather paid attention to her friend. I hoped to change that once we retire to the parlor.

Later I entertained the ladies with stories of my blockading and tales of foreign lands. That was the first time Scarlett actually looked interested so I filed that information away for later usage.

"Oh, Captain Butler, your blockade running is such a noble and heroic service to your country. You help us keep our supplies stocked." Mrs. Wilkes exclaimed delightedly while Scarlett's eye roll almost made me laugh loudly. She knew the real reason behind my actions and it seemed that she didn't see the need to enlighten her friend.

"Thank you, madam, but it is the least I can do." I answered in mock modesty. Scarlett's eyes flashed in amusement, and she tried hard to cover her mirth.

"You know, Captain Butler," Scarlett addressed me for the first time that evening "I heard that there are some men who use this war for profiteering."

I grinned at her. "I heard the same, too."

"How horrible!" Miss Pittypat interjected, but Scarlett wasn't deterred.

"I agree, but alas not all men are gentlemen." She said with a raised eyebrow in my direction. I was delighted with her. For a little while we continued our oblique conversation, but unfortunately Mrs. Wilkes asked Scarlett to prove us with entertaining music. Scarlett turned out to be such a contradictory girl: for the superficial viewer she was a lady who could play music and be demure in attracting a husband, but her true nature was a far cry from that. She was exactly like me.

With that dinner on Sunday the ice had been broken so to speak and I was frequently invited over to Miss Pittypat's house. And I was often left alone with Scarlett. She amused me greatly with her clever comebacks at my teasing and with the flare of her Irish temper.

I continued my blockading after my brief stay in Atlanta, but I couldn't shake the memories of that girl off. My dreams were haunted by flashing emerald green eyes and shapely figures in red attire. My own fascination scared me. I had never felt so strongly about a girl before, and I had a suspicion that it had been more than simple lust. I tried to stay away from Atlanta and Scarlett, but I found myself unable to do that so I always returned.

On my next visit in town I grabbed a bouquet of flower and a box of chocolate, and I set out on the now familiar road to Miss Pittypat's house. I was promptly admitted and I was greeted by two ladies. But where was Scarlett?

"Oh, Captain Butler, how nice of you to visit us again!" Mrs. Wilkes greeted me in her usual warm and gentle way.

During tea I was distracted wondering where Scarlett was and whether she would join us soon. I hoped she wasn't out somewhere with one of her beaux. Mrs. Wilkes must have noticed my preoccupation because she gently informed me.

"The house is so quiet without our Scarlett's laughter." She said softly.

"Oh, she isn't with you?" I inquired politely, but I felt my mood dampen. I wanted to see her again. This town wasn't worth visiting without seeing Scarlett.

"Well, she was only visiting us, and now she returned home." She said calmly. "But today we got a letter from her informing us about her return in only a couple of days."

She was watching me closely so I schooled my features into an indifferent mask. There was no need to give my eagerness away. "Then you must be very pleased with this piece of news."

"Indeed, we are." She answered with a smile.

I didn't see the need to stay much longer after that, and when it was proper I left the ladies to their own amusement. So I would have to wait a couple of days till I could see Scarlett again. I guess I can be patient if I really wanted to. I filled my waiting days with conducting last minute business, and with spending time with Belle. I had many opportunities for entertainment because as a result of my blockading I was received in every house in the town. For months people in Atlanta looked at me like a great war hero, and it entertained me greatly. A year or two ago these people would have been appalled at the mere idea of receiving me in their homes and now I was invited to gatherings and dinners. It seemed that all my sins had been forgiven in the light of my heroic endeavors. However, soon my amusement turned into resentment at the hypocrisy that I faced every day. So I decided to start to open their eyes to my true character, and I was sure that their shocked faces would be much more entertaining. But I hoped that there would remain one house that still received me.

Three days later I ventured to the Peachtree Street again, armed with pleasantries for the ladies. I was escorted into the parlor where to my delight I saw three ladies waiting for me. I easily swept Miss Pittypat off her feet with a box of chocolate, and Mrs. Wilkes was always happy to see me ever since I returned her wedding ring. It was a very kind thing to do on her part, but it didn't sit with me too well. And Scarlett… well, she was a tough nut to crack. I would have to utilize all my charms to sweep _her_ off her feet. We engaged in pleasant conversation, but I couldn't wait for the inevitable time when the other two ladies retire to rest leaving me alone with the object of my lust.

"Finally alone." I said when I was sure that we were really alone. "So what have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Nothing much, Captain Butler." She answered. I tried to get her to call me by my name, but just to spite me she always referred to me as Captain. "I was at home, Tara, but the country is very dull with everybody gone to the war."

"And Atlanta is better?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. "There aren't much people here either."

"Well, Melanie is here." She answered. The two girls were polar opposites in every sense of the word, and still they seemed really close friends. I had to admit it puzzled me greatly. Although Mrs. Wilkes' gentle influence could be very beneficial for Scarlett.

"Yes, you seem close." I said and fortunately she picked up on my silent inquiry.

"Melly is my best friend. You just simply can't help loving her." She said with an affectionate smile.

"Indeed." I agreed as I found myself on my best behavior whenever I was in that lady's company. "I have to admit though that it's peculiar. I don't think that you have anything in common. Mrs. Wilkes is a quiet lady who enjoys quiet times and reading whereas you…"

"What about me?" She interrupted me with a raised eyebrow and a curious glance. However, her tone suggested that I reached a touchy subject. Probably because of her ridiculous need to appear like a lady.

I smiled at her flaring temper. "Don't ruffle your feathers, my dear. But I can't imagine you with a book in your hand and having a good time reading it."

She looked at me with a strange expression on her pretty face. I expected a retort of some kind, but I only got a simple: "I see."

"I hope I didn't hurt your delicate feelings, Scarlett." I said because I didn't want her to get angry and throw me out of the house.

She sighed deeply. "Well, that was mean of you, but now at least I know what you think of me."

"Don't be so serious, my dear." I smiled widely at her, and then added for effect. "Don't forget that the first time I have ever seen you, you were riding a wild horse across the fields and sent me and poor Frank on a detour."

She giggled at the memory. "So wasn't that mean of you?" I questioned.

"No. Mr. Kennedy was getting on my last nerves with his fussing." She said evenly, and then paused for a minute. "Are you friends with him?"

"He was merely a one time business associate so don't worry about offending my friend. You can tell me the truth." I answered with a smile.

"Well, I'm well acquainted with Mr. Kennedy as he is courting my sister, but he always annoys me. That old-maid in breeches." She whispered the last part just to herself, but I heard it anyway. I laughed loudly at that unfamiliar term.

"A what?" I managed to ask during my laughter.

She simply huffed at my amusement. "Well, it's true. Even though he is a man most of the time he acts like a fussy old-maid."

"I think you are right." I said after calming down. "And thanks to you he entertained me during our long journey." She gave me a triumphant smile in acknowledgement of her trick.

After a little pause I changed the subject. "Tell me more about your friendship with Mrs. Wilkes."

"You are very curious about that." She said arching an eyebrow at me, and I could tell she was in a better mood. "Melly and I have been friends since we were little. She had always spent the summers at Twelve Oaks, and we often played together. Always playing with boys was extremely dull. And believe it or not other girls weren't too fond of me."

I laughed heartily at the picture she painted, and I could easily imagine a pint-sized Scarlett running around with boys, and playing wild games that weren't proper of a little lady.

"Oh, I believe you." I replied still in good humor. "And what did you play with Mrs. Wilkes?" I asked just out of curiosity.

"We played with dolls, of course." She answered matter-of-factly, and then in changing the subject she started to tell me about her other close friends, the Tarleton twins and the troubles the trio got into while growing up.

When I decided that I had spent enough time in Atlanta, I set out again for Charleston. I didn't say goodbye to Scarlett. I felt that if she knew my comings and goings, in some way I would be obliged to her, and I liked my freedom above anything else.

Because I was thinking more and more about Scarlett, I tried to stay clear of Atlanta as long as I possibly could. I really enjoyed her company and she still was the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen, but I didn't like the hold that she seemed to have over me. She occupied the majority of my thoughts, and recently my dreams, too. If I didn't know better, I would think that I was in love with her.

_I was sitting in an armchair in my hotel room nursing a glass of whiskey. It seemed that I was waiting for something or rather someone. I was about to light my cigar when there was a light knock on my door. I lazily stood up and went to answer the door. Scarlett stood in my doorstep looking more ravishing than ever: her long raven locks were undone and they cascaded down her delicate shoulders. She was wearing a deep red, form fitting wrapper underneath which I could see a sheer white, long nightgown. I was surprised to note that she was barefoot._

"_My dear Scarlett! What a lovely surprise." I said calmly to her._

"_Well, Rhett, are you going to stand there or invite me in?" She asked coyly._

_With a huge smile plastered on my face I stepped to the side to let her move inside. She slowly stepped in while making sure to brush up against me on her way. The sweet smell of her hair washed over me, and I managed to touch one silky lock as she moved past me. I went back to my armchair and sat down watching Scarlett looking around the room. Suddenly her beautiful eyes were focused on me, and a devilish smile appeared on her face making her look like a dangerous seductress. She ever so slowly started to walk toward my sitting form stopping only at an arm's length. Before I could utter a word she reached over and ran a finger down my cheek, and then to my utter surprise and delight she lowered herself on my lap. Finally she was in my arms. She continued caressing my face which I returned over her hair and shoulders. Slowly I waved my fingers through her thick hair and brought her face closer to mine till those red lips finally connected to mine…_

With a sudden jolt I bolted upright in my bed looking around my room. Oh, God, this dream again! I had had this dream for a long while now. And I always woke up at the best part feeling wound up beyond reason. Usually it was that dream that convinced me to return to Atlanta and see the girl in the flesh. She started to trust me and she became more and more open with me about her thoughts and feelings. But it still wasn't enough as I wanted so much more.

The next time I was in Atlanta I didn't hesitate calling on her, and my luck kept as I was informed that only Miss O'Hara was at home. So without needing directions I headed to the parlor where I found Scarlett busy writing a letter.

At my unexpected arrival she looked up. "Oh, Captain Butler! In Atlanta again?"

"My dear Miss O'Hara!" I made an exaggerated bow. "You look ravishing as always." For my compliment I received a dimpled smile from her. She wasn't dressed in the finest clothes – no one was these days, except for me – but she managed to avoid appearing ragged.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I sat down and lit a cigar.

"I was writing a letter." She lifted up the piece of paper to show me, but then put it away and came closer to me.

"So tell me why you are alone? Not that I'm complaining, mind you." I said taking a leisurely drag from my cigar.

"Well, Aunt Pitty went over to Mrs. Merriwether's, but I made some excuses so I could avoid that." She rolled her eyes. Oh, yes, other ladies in Atlanta weren't that fond of her. "And Melly is at the hospital nursing the wounded soldiers." She explained matter-of-factly.

"And you didn't feel the urge to help our brave boys?" I asked all too aware of her reasons for remaining at home.

"Oh, Captain Butler, you know me better than to ask such a silly question." She answered dismissively. Finally she had learnt that there was no use of lying to me. Suddenly she giggled, and I looked at her questioningly.

"What is so amusing, my dear?" I asked, but in all honestly I was very pleased that she seemed to be in such a good mood. I preferred her happy mood to her sulking and giving me the cold shoulder.

"I just pictured Auntie's face when she learns that you called on her again." She answered with a smile. "She wants to kick you out, you know." As I had predicted this was the only house where I was welcomed.

"Oh, I can always bribe her with candies or chocolate. But tell me Scarlet," I sat up straighter "are you the one whom I shall thank for my being still accepted?"

I was very curious about her answer because if she said yes than I would know that she had feelings for me even if those were only of friendship. As got to know her better I found that she wasn't as easy to read as I had originally thought. I could still easily depict her thoughts at a gathering, but in private it was much harder because then she was always on her guard. If she regarded me as a friend than my first step would be accomplished. Then hopefully I would become her confidant and maybe more.

"Well, I'm only a guest in this house, and I don't really have any say in accepting visitors." She answered in a sugary voice. I had to laugh at her evasiveness as that reply wasn't a yes nor was it a definite no.

"My hope has been crushed then." I said with a smile.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you have to thank Melly that favor." She replied with a genuine smile. I liked when her eyes flashed in anger, but now I noticed that they shone in a brilliant green color when she seemed so light-hearted and happy. I wanted her to look like that all the time.

"I have to tell you, Scarlett, you are in a very good mood today." I mused, and then a sudden thought had occurred to me. "Is that has anything to do with that letter you had been writing?" I kept my voice calm, but inside I was seething with jealousy at the thought that she was writing to one of her beaux. Because it was clear that to whomever she wrote she was certainly liked them. I had always known that Scarlett was very popular with men, but until now I hadn't given much thought to the chance that she might be interested in someone. And that thought left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Oh, wouldn't you want to know?" She asked sarcastically and her eyes beamed with satisfaction.

Quickly I had to squash that feeling. "I was merely pointing out my observation."

"Sure you were." She answered, and amusement colored her voice.

I didn't like the turn this conversation had taken so I had to take back the reins. "I see that this conversation isn't to your liking, my dear. So what should we talk about? The weather?" I asked in a neutral tone. "Or I have a better idea. It's nice outside, why don't you come with me to take a ride in my buggy?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Captain Butler, as you have a bad track record of taking girls out for a ride." She answered calmly.

It had been the first time that she had acknowledged that she had heard the rumors of my past conduct.

"So you had heard about that girl in Charleston? I wouldn't have taken you one for gossiping." I said while grinning at her.

"Oh, I couldn't help hearing it. I don't think there is anyone in Atlanta who didn't hear about that incident." She tried to play it down, but I noticed her slight blush. She was embarrassed at the fact that she basically admitted that she had talked about me with others, well, probably with Mrs. Wilkes. That was an interesting development.

However, before I could press my point Mrs. Wilkes had arrived ruining my plans for the afternoon. I wasn't that disappointed though. I had a nice conversation with Scarlett, and gained a little understanding about her feelings for me.

As I was sitting in my hotel room nursing a glass of whiskey I couldn't help, but go over our conversation. I realized that she hadn't told me to whom she had been writing, and that worried me. What if she in fact had been writing to a beau? What other reason would she have for avoiding my question? It would be torture to see that remarkable girl married to some fool who couldn't possible begin to understand her. I was absolutely sure that I was the only man who knew her true nature and still admired her for that. I could understand her like no one else. This thought combined with my earlier feeling of jealousy pointed to one direction and one direction only. I couldn't love her after such a short period of time. I have never been a great believer of love, and I have certainly never expected to fall prey for cupid's arrow. But upon examining my dreams and my thoughts I realized that it was true. How the hell did this happen? It seemed that I was in love with the beautiful Scarlett O'Hara. Oh, heaven help me!

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated.<p>

The next chapter will be in Scarlett's point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Scarlett's point of view

My stay in Atlanta hadn't turned out quite as I had expected originally. I had thought it would be just like all my other visits when Melly and I would talk and laugh together all the time, but the war had ruined everything. Melly was too busy at the hospital which meant I was left alone with Aunt Pitty, and she was such a silly old lady that I was bored out of my mind. Just as I was about to announce to them that I want to return home something had changed. I had met Rhett Butler again. My first impression of him was that he must be a bore as I had thought him to be a close friend of Frank Kennedy. How wrong I had been! He turned out to be quite the exciting and curious acquaintance.

For instance, only yesterday I had learnt that Rhett Butler left Atlanta again. His movements were so unpredictable; he always called on us very unexpectedly, and then disappeared for months. Captain Butler was a very curious man, different from anyone I have ever known. He was always so forthright and called everything by their right name that I was a little jealous of him. As a woman I had to conform to too many things that I really wanted to rebel against. I envied his freedom. But I really enjoyed that in his company I could truly be myself, he had never looked down on me for expressing my thoughts freely, rather he encouraged me. At first I held back thinking that he had to have some ulterior motive in doing so, but in time I abandoned that thought. We were just friends after all.

It was hard for me to make friends as girls saw me as competition while men wanted to court me. Probably Melly was my only true friend who stood by me no matter what, and I admired her for that. I really appreciated her friendship. I had no idea what I would do without her gentle support. I knew very well that the matrons in Atlanta disliked me and judged my behavior at every turn, but they accepted me only because of Melly. Their gossip didn't bother me as the important persons in my life knew the truth about me. Well, only Mammy knew my deepest and darkest secrets because there was no way of fooling her. And Captain Butler was the same and his company turned out to be an unexpected source of entertainment.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in, Melly!" I called out.

"I didn't bother you, dear, did I?" She asked tentatively stepping in.

"Of course not. I have just gotten ready. How can I help you?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I need to ask a favor from you." She started once she sat down on my bed next to me. At my encouraging nod she continued. "In the hospital there are more and more soldiers who need help and we don't have enough nurses. So would you be so kind as to help us?" I hated when she asked me something while looking at me with her big, trusting, brown eyes. I could never say no to her gentle wishes.

I sighed deeply. "Alright. I suppose I can go."

"Oh, thank you, Scarlett." She hugged me happily. "And don't worry, you wouldn't have to deal with the messy business. You will have very easy tasks." She promised.

On my first day I learnt what Melly had meant by that. I didn't have to dress wounds or help the doctors during operations. No, my task was much more boring. I had to help the soldiers with their correspondence – either writing in their name or reading their letters aloud – and helping them pass the time while recovering. The hospital was in a sad state, and although I didn't have to deal with the serious injuries, I could still hear their cries for help and their screams. I had many sleepless nights because of them, but with time I got used to the strange noises and smells. And unfortunately the work didn't stop when we left the hospital as we had to wash the linen for the following days as our supplies were getting shorter and shorter. I dimly wondered how long Rhett would do blockade running. I remembered him saying that he did it only for profit, but he couldn't gain too much these days. I made a mental note to ask him about it the next time I see him.

Melly and I created a routine for ourselves. We always went together to the hospital in the morning, and returned together as well. One day we stayed at the hospital longer than usual, and we set out in the darkness of the night. At the corner of our street we were stopped by a shadowy figure.

"Excuse me, Madam! Please, stop just for a minute." A female voice pleaded gently. My first instinct was to move on quickly as I assumed her to be a beggar, but as she stepped closer I saw how wrong I had been. It was Belle Watling, the bad woman in Atlanta. Melly realized who addressed her as soon as I did, and I had to clutch her arm to keep her in her place.

"Don't be afraid, Mrs. Wilkes no one would notice me with you." She tried to assure Melly who just stared at her in utter shock.

She didn't even react when I squeezed her hand. "I believe she addressed you, Melly." I whispered into her ear which must have raised her as I felt her relax on my side.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Watling, you just startled me." Melly tried to lie and I smiled in amusement. She couldn't lie to save her life. "How can I help you?"

During this exchange I studied the other woman's features. I had never met a woman before who had such a bad reputation and morbidly enough it made me curious, not that I would admit it to anyone. She was pretty I suppose, but her hair was an extreme red color that couldn't be natural, and she wore face paint. She tried to disguise her bright-colored dress with a black cloak over it. I felt a little jealous of her as it was clear she didn't have problems about getting new and nice clothes whereas I had to wear my old dresses.

"Please, Mrs. Wilkes, you are the only one whom I knew would be nice enough to talk to me. I wanted to give money for the hospital, but they always refused me like my money is not good enough…" She trailed off in bitterness, but she quickly covered it. "You don't have to say how you got it, just please accept it." And with that she held out what looked like a lot of money wrapped up in a handkerchief.

"Oh, it is very generous of you." Melly said in her normal tone as she had got over her initial embarrassment. While Melanie was busy putting the money away I noticed that Miss Watling was studying me curiously. When she saw that I caught her she looked away quickly. Why would she study me? Her behavior puzzled me greatly.

When Melly and I got home we went to the kitchen to count the money that that woman gave us. As Melly started counting she gave me the handkerchief, and I noticed the initials R. K. B. sewn into the corner. I recognized that piece of material immediately as I had a similar one in my drawer. Captain Butler had given me that the other day. So he was keeping company with Miss Watling. I don't know why that information surprised me given his usual imprudent behavior, but I would dwell on this later.

"Oh, God! It's a lot of money." Melly gushed. "But how would I explain the appearance of this much money?"

"Tell them that you got it from a benefactor who wishes to remain anonymous." I replied absentmindedly. My mind had been a million miles away trying to interpret that woman's actions.

By the time I retired to my room I was fuming because suddenly that woman's strange behavior toward me made sense. So Rhett frequented her place, and what was even more scandalous was the fact that he had told her about me. There was no other explanation to her studying me as Rhett was the only connection between me and her. But what still puzzled me was the reason: why he would talk to her about me. Well, only Rhett would know the answer to that, and there was no possible way for me to ask it. No, that conversation could take a dangerous turn as he would want to know my reasons for bringing it up. I suddenly wondered whether that woman used Rhett's handkerchief on purpose so I would see it. Maybe she had feelings for him – he certainly could be very charming if he wanted to be – and she used the handkerchief as some kind of warning. I giggled lightly at my silly thought as my imagination had run wild again.

One day I opted for remaining at home instead of helping Melly in the hospital. I told her that I was tired and had a headache. I felt bad about lying to her, but frankly I couldn't bear another day with all those wounded men. I wanted peace and quiet even if only for a day. I grabbed my book and headed downstairs to read in the library. I got settled comfortably on the sofa, and soon I immersed myself in the fictional world of Charlotte Brontë's _Jane Eyre_.

The familiar deep chuckle cut through my absorbed reading, and I froze in shock. What on earth was he doing here?

"Oh, Scarlett, I would never have thought that I would see the day when you read on your own volition." Captain Butler said in his usual mocking tone.

"And what if I do? Is that any of your business?" I asked with a sigh and closed my book. My fun was over.

"I'm just curious." He said as he sat down next to me – too close to be proper – on the sofa. "What prompted this foreign behavior? I didn't know you liked reading." He said softly.

"That's because you assumed that I have air between my ears, and only Melly was smart enough to enjoy reading. I just chose not to correct your assumption." I answered him with a knowing smile.

He paused for a minute before answering. "Well played, my dear Scarlett! Well played." He chuckled deeply. "And for the record I have never thought that you were stupid."

"Oh, you were mighty pleased with my supposed uncultured behavior." I answered sarcastically.

"Oh, you can't berate me for having a little fun." He said while grinning at me.

"I can if it's at my expanse." I replied in indignation.

"What if I offer you truce?" He interrupted me. "I always knew you were a smart girl, and you proved to be a worth adversary."

I simply looked at him in bewilderment, the wind taken out of my sail. I had always thought that he was different from everybody that I had known, but this even went beyond that. He seemed to like the fact that I wasn't stupid, and that was unusual. I always hated that women had to play down their intellect in order to capture men's attention, and it seemed that Rhett had felt the same way. It felt strange that we had something in common.

"Come, Scarlett, finally we should have a real honest conversation." He said from his spot on the sofa.

It took me some time to get over my shock, and the subsequent embarrassment, but when I recovered we had a really nice time together. It was a refreshing experience, and I had never felt more alive.

After that afternoon something had changed in Rhett and he became clearer about his intentions towards me. It had always confused me what he really wanted from me. I couldn't place his attentions as he had never acted as a potential beau, but he gave me compliments and looks that went beyond simple friendship. Now I was sure that his intentions weren't honorable, but I still couldn't see where he was going with this. He gave me gifts that were too expensive to accept freely, but too beautiful to refuse.

One afternoon he presented me a hat box that had 'Rue de la Paix' written on it. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it, anyway, what was inside that mattered. I quickly opened it to reveal the most beautiful dark green bonnet that I had ever seen.

"Oh, how beautiful!" I cried happily.

"I know." Rhett grinned at me. "So why don't you try it on?"

I beamed at him, grabbed the bonnet and ran to the mirror to see how it looked on me. Meanwhile, Rhett sat down and lazily lit his cigar. I decided to have a little fun, and I put the bonnet on backwards deliberately, and then turned to Rhett. He sounded entirely too smug about his gifts so I wanted to take him down a peg or two.

"How do I look?" I asked with all the honestly I could master.

He looked at me, but his grinned disappeared instantly. "Awful!" He cried and in three long strides he stood in front of me.

"The war stops being a joke when a girl like you doesn't know how to wear the latest fashion." He sounded really angry as he removed the bonnet and put it back on in the right way. I made a little wondering noise so he would look at me, and then I let him know with that look that I was only playing. Thankfully he smiled, too.

He went back to his seat, but I continued looking at myself in the mirror.

"Oh, you know as well as I do that you shouldn't bring me such expensive gifts." I admonished him gently.

"Nonsense! I will bring you gifts as long as it pleases me." He answered off-handedly.

"It makes me wonder though…" I trailed off not sure that I wanted to pursue this line of the conversation. I remembered what Mother and Mammy had taught me about gentlemen's gifts.

"What?" He asked eagerly.

"What is your purpose of giving these gifts?" I wondered aloud, and then turned to look at him. "I'm not naïve enough to believe you are just being nice."

He laughed in his usual booming way. "You are right, my dear. I'm only tempting you with them."

"Yes, bur for what. I don't think you have marriage in mind." I commented calmly while taking the bonnet off.

"How observant again!" He said delightedly. "I'm not a marrying man."

I giggled at that, and he arched a questioning eyebrow at me. "I thought so. I mean if you wanted to, you would have been married by now."

"What do you mean?" He asked me with a slight frown.

"Well, how shall I put it um… delicately? Other men of your age are married." I tried to explain, and another round of booming laughter was my answer.

"Surely, you don't think me so old?" He asked with amusement still dancing in his dark eyes.

"Well, not old, but older." I said with a smile.

"Ah, thank you. And how old are you?" He asked, and then added thoughtfully. "You certainly look awfully young."

I huffed at him. "How rude! You should never ask a lady of her age?"

"I know, I'm asking _you_." He grinned at me in an impertinent way.

I simply glared at him. He smiled again, and changed the subject. "But to return our earlier topic I'm not a marrying man because I like my freedom too much."

"Oh, I understand what you mean." I said.

"Do you really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me you agree?"

"And why not?" I asked matter-of-factly. "I like my freedom, too."

"Are you trying to tell me that you are not a marrying woman?" He sounded incredulous. "I don't believe you. You were born to be married."

"I'm not sure I like that thought." I said while starting to feel a little cross. He had this annoying habit of riling me up for no apparent reason. In fact I hah a suspicion that he even enjoyed it when he succeeded.

"Oh, don't ruffle your feathers. Tell me instead why you don't want to get married." He commanded.

I couldn't resist one last teasing remark. "I didn't say that. I merely pointed out that I like freedom."

His smile grew wider at my evasiveness. "Let's try it again, shall we? What are your views on the institution of marriage?"

I giggled at the directness of his question, but decided to tell him the truth.

"I don't particularly like the idea of so entirely belonging to a man, of depending on another person. If I got married, I would have to do what my husband tells me, and take care of children for the rest of my life. All the fun would be over. And that isn't a pretty perspective." And in the name of honesty I added. "Of course these wouldn't matter if I met a man whom I could fall in love with."

Rhett paused a bit before answering. "You started out quite nicely, but at the end you let such foolish notions as love cloud your judgment. I thought you were more practical than that."

"Oh, I'm practical. Living with a man and putting up with his foolishness is much easier if I love him." I grinned at him, and he laughed heartily. Suddenly a thought occurred to me and without thinking I blurted out. "Should I be worried about you taking liberties now?"

He grinned at me, and instead of answering he asked me one of his own questions. "Why? Are you afraid?"

Unfortunately I couldn't resist accepting the challenge he presented. "How do you run on! I'm not afraid of you." My voice barely noticeably broke at the predatory look in his eyes. No one has ever looked at me like that. Like the snake with his prey, I felt hypnotized by that look and unconsciously leaned closer to him. When our lips were only inches apart he suddenly leaned away leaving me flustered and confused.

"No, I don't think I will kiss you now." He said while grinning at my obvious embarrassment. "Although you need kissing badly, that's what is wrong with you. You need to be kissed and often."

It took me a while to come up with an appropriate answer. "And I suppose you think you are the proper person."

"I might me if the right moment ever comes." He replied mysteriously.

"Should I be alert then? About this right moment?" I asked not quite understanding his meaning.

He studied me closely before saying. "I'm merely waiting for you to grow up a little."

His mocking answer angered me more than anything else. I hated when people handled me as a child. I might have been young, but I was mature enough. What fuelled my wrath was that my angry expression seemed to amuse him to no end. So with a couple of choice words I had sent him on his merry way.

More and more unfavorable news arrived about the war, and at the beginning of July most of Atlanta gathered in front of the office where they published names of the wounded and killed soldiers. The battle of Gettysburg lasted so long…

Melly and I were waiting in Aunt Pittypat's buggy as she chose to remain at home stating that this whole situation was too much for her. I was very grateful for her decision as it was enough to try to reassure Melly without Auntie's dramatics. I was clutching Melly's hand tightly while we waited for Uncle Peter's return with the list. Melly was sick with worry about Ashley, and I was worried about my friends. And at last Uncle Peter arrived.

Melly pushed the paper into my hand. "Please read it. I'm too nervous."

I read out every name and we heaved a sigh of relieve as I passed Ashley's name. Melly was sobbing on my shoulder with relief, all the while chanting that her husband was safe. When she calmed down we noticed that our friends weren't so lucky, and Melly hurried over to Mrs. Meade to try and comfort her.

In her absence I started scanning the paper in my hands looking for the names of my friends wishing that they weren't on the list. The world stood still as I read the names of the Tarleton brothers, not just the twins. At first I couldn't completely comprehend what was in front of my eyes. No, it can't be true, I can't loose my friends. But slowly reality started to sink in, and at the thought of loosing the twins tears started rolling down my face. I wasn't seeing or hearing anything as I stared in front of myself, the anguish I felt took over.

"Your friends?" A deep and gentle voice asked. I looked in the direction of the voice and I saw Rhett Butler rode up to the side of our buggy.

"Yes." I croaked out. I was barely in the state of speaking.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur and I had no idea how I got back to the Peachtree Street. I can only assume that Rhett had told Melanie what happened and they took me here. I couldn't bear to stay in Atlanta so with the first available train I went home, to Tara and the comforting arms of my mother. It felt like I had been crying for days, and the funeral was the worst day of my young life because until that day I thought it was just a bad dream, I couldn't accept it as the truth. However, the harsh sound of the heavy clods hitting their coffins opened my eyes to an even harsher reality.

I felt depressed and for the first time in my life Tara failed to lift my spirits. I had too many happy memories about Brent and Stuart here, and seeing my little sister so heartbroken wasn't helping matters. A couple of months ago Careen had been so happy. I remembered when the twins had their furlough the last time:

_On that nice day I went to the train station because the Tarleton twins were expected, and I had plans to go home with them. Soon I noticed two red heads among the crowd making their way toward us._

"_Stu! Brent!" I cried and ran toward them, and I didn't care if I made a scene. They were my good friends and I had missed them. I gave each of them a friendly hug._

"_It's really worth going away just to be greeted by such a beauty." Stuart said with his trademark smile. Brent greeted me in a more subtle way as he was smitten with Careen. I hope they would have a happy ending. Some months ago I noticed Careen's sullen mood after the twins' every visit so naturally I wanted to find out the truth. Many questions and a lot of blushing later she had finally admitted that she was in love with Brent, and she was heartbroken because Brent loved me. I had reassured her as best I could, and for their following visits I maneuvered the things in such a way that Brent would notice my little sister. And as usual I got what I wanted: Brent reciprocated my sister's feelings. During their stay Brent gathered all of his courage and asked Pa for Careen's hand. He got Pa's blessing after he promised to marry her after the war as Careen was quite young._

They had been engaged for such a short period of time. I decided to return to Atlanta as I was really in need of a change of scenes. And I knew that there was only one man on whom I can count to make me feel better. With one simple visit he accomplished what my parents failed to do in months: I finally found closure.

I watched in interest as a begrudging Uncle Peter led Rhett to the parlor when I was sewing with Melly.

"What a lovely surprise, Miss O'Hara!" He cried happily, but at that moment I was unable to reciprocate the sentiment. "When did you return?"

"Only I couple of days ago, Captain Butler." I replied dully which caused him to frown.

While Melly and he engaged in small talk I felt his eyes on me, scrutinizing my every move. I was so deeply absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed when Melly left us alone. I rose from my thoughts when I saw his large hands covering mine in an attempt to stop my mindless sewing.

"Look at me, Scarlett." He gently commanded.

I lifted my eyes, and I was surprised at the sight that met my eyes. Instead of his usual mocking or emotionless mask Rhett was looking at me the way he always looked at Melly: with gentle kindness. I immediately started crying. He gathered me in his strong arms, and held me while I cried all my anguish out of myself. And when I had no more tears I simply enjoyed the comfort and safety of his embrace.

After that day I had spent more and more time with thinking about Rhett Butler. Despite his cynicism and constant jokes I found that he could be quite charming and reliable, and I was even looking forward to his visits. I considered him quite the handsome man when I chose to notice such things, but I was certain that what I had felt for him was simply affection as friends and gratitude for comforting me. I had ever loved one man before, Ashley, but that was more like infatuation. When he came back from his Grand Tour I saw him in a new light like prince charming from my favorite fairy tales. But with time I realized that we were too different and we wouldn't be happy together. And, of course I knew that Melly was madly in love with him, and I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her. Suddenly I remembered what Mammy Jincy had told me the last time I asked for a fortune. She had said that I would marry a man with jet-black hair and a long mustache. I wondered if she meant Rhett, but that was impossible. He had already said that he wasn't a marrying man, and I couldn't imagine that I would fall in love with him. I mean I really enjoy his company and I like talking to him, but I didn't know enough about him to develop feeling and I wasn't even sure that I wanted to. So the situation seemed hopeless…

One morning I resigned to my fate, and I was getting ready to go to the hospital with Melly when she burst into my room with a huge smile on her face. She was clutching a letter to her bosom.

"Oh, Scarlett!" She cried dreamily. "I could hardy believe it…"

"What Melly? What happened?" I asked a tad bit impatiently.

"Ashley is coming home…" Her voice broke a little with emotion. "He wrote that he had gotten a furlough for Christmas."

"Oh, Melly, I'm so happy for you." I said and hugged her tightly.

Finally something good had happened to her. Her last year was full of sorrow because of loosing her brother, and she was in a constant state of worry because of Ashley. Whenever I thought of Charles I felt extremely guilty because of the way I spoke to him the last time. I was inexcusably rude to him, but he had caught me at a bad moment as I was quite annoyed by Honey Wilkes' catty remarks by the time I arrived to the library. I have never dared tell Melly what had happened that day between her brother and me.

I had already had plans for Christmas as I made plans for going home, to Tara. I felt a little bad leaving Melly alone for her first holiday without her brother, but now I had another reason for going. I was sure that they would appreciate a little private time alone after the long months that they were separated. I could imagine that they would have eyes only for each other and I didn't like being ignored. And I missed Pa and Tara terribly.

I had spent my last two weeks in Atlanta with making everybody a Christmas gift. As I had no money I settled for hand made presents. After long consideration I decided to make something for Rhett, too. I doubted he would receive anything, - the outcast he was – and I felt in a generous mood. I remembered the yellow shawl that he had brought me some time ago and although he would recognize it instantly it was the thought that counted. The material was long enough to make ten handkerchiefs out of it. I sewed his initials into each one along with an ornament of some kind.

Before I left Atlanta I stopped at the National Hotel and left my little parcel for Rhett at the reception. I attached a little note that said: _"You always seem to be too generous with these. Merry Christmas! Yours, Scarlett"_

I let him make whatever he wanted out of my note.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 4**

Scarlett's point of view

In general I had a good time at home as I enjoyed taking to Pa, riding Limerick, my favorite horse, and on a more sober aspect I visited the Tarletons, and the boys' grave. However, soon Suellen's constant complaints got on my nerves, and Careen was still heartbroken. I could heave a sigh of relief when Melly's letter arrived begging me to return to Atlanta again. However, before my leave, one afternoon Pa unexpectedly asked me to join him in his study.

"Well, Puss, I'll be completely honest with you. Mrs. O'Hara and I are worried about you." He said in his jovial manner, but his eyes mirrored his true feelings on the matter.

I looked at him in bewilderment. "Why? I don't understand."

"Your sister, Suellen is as good as engaged if only Mr. Kennedy spoke up." He sighed deeply before continuing. "And Careen herself had been engaged however short a time. But what about you? I know that you have many beaux, but I don't know if you prefer any of them."

"I don't prefer anybody…" I trailed off at a loss for what to say.

"Don't get me wrong, Puss, I don't want to push you. Marriage is an important matter that you have to think through. In my view only when like marries like can there be any happiness." He finished it quietly. I knew what he had meant. Mother and he were too different, and I had never seen them truly happy. Well, Pa appeared at least somewhat happy, but mother had been so stiff all the time.

I tried to redirect the conversation, away from his sudden melancholy. "That's exactly my problem, Pa. I haven't met anybody who was quite like me." Although for a fleeting moment I pictured Rhett in my mind.

"That's mighty true, my Puss." He grinned at me. "You are truly one of a kind."

With that the subject was dropped. For now at least.

On my next trip to Atlanta Pa warned me that I should stay put there for a while without travelling. When I boarded the train I instantly started to scan the coach for a place to sit, but my searching was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"What a lovely surprise, my dear Scarlett!" I looked to my right where Rhett Butler sat in his usual casual manner.

"Oh, Captain Butler." I said in surprise. "I thought you were in Atlanta."

"I was, but then I had to go to Charleston." He said shortly before continuing. "But why don't you sit down beside me so we can talk?"

I nodded and sat down across from. He raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "Something is wrong with this place?" He asked while patting the seat to his right.

I smiled at him. "I will get motion sickness if I sit in the seat that faces backwards."

"Well, that's better than being fed up with my company." He said with a smile.

"How was your holiday?" He asked with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"It wasn't the usual lavish occasion, but it was good." I said, and then the curiosity got the better of me and asked. "How about yours?" I wondered if he got my present or left before receiving it.

His smile grew wider. "Surprisingly it turned out quite lovely." While he spoke he reached into his pocket to pull out one of the handkerchiefs that I had made. I giggled lightly in acknowledgment.

"Can I ask what prompted you to give me a present?" He asked, and I could tell that he was very curious of my answer.

"Oh, the holiday spirit, I guess." I replied teasingly.

"You have just crushed another one of my hopes." He answered without breaking his smile.

"Sorry to disappoint." I smiled back at him.

"You didn't disappoint me, not in the least." His answer was quite serious considering the light atmosphere around our conversation.

In Atlanta I easily settled back into my old routine of going to the hospital with Melly. More and more nurses were needed in the hospital and I couldn't avoid dressing wounds any more.

As days had passed I noticed that Melly became paler than usual and got tired quickly. I was getting worried about her, I even begged her to stay at home from the hospital, but she was determined. And one day when we were walking home I felt Melly heavily leaning on me.

"Melly, are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't feel quite right…" She replied weakly. I stopped walking and supported her as best I could. I wanted to go back to the hospital and Dr. Meade, but before I could utter any of that Melly fainted. I had a hard time keeping her upright and not letting my panic take over. Suddenly a hand covered mine in supporting Melly's weight and I looked up in the familiar dark eyes of Rhett Butler.

"What happened?" He asked in a genuinely concerned tone.

"I don't know. She said that she wasn't feeling right, and then fainted." I explained in a surprisingly even tone.

"Come!" He commanded, and put Melly on his buggy. He turned around to help me in, too, but I shook my head.

"Take her home. I go back to the hospital and see if I can get a doctor for her." I said quickly and without waiting for an answer I set out for the hospital again.

Fortunately I found Dr. Meade resting in a quiet corner of the hospital, and although he was extremely tired he got up and came with me to check on Melly.

As expected the house was in a complete upheaval: Miss Pittypat was in hysterics both because of Melly's condition and Rhett's inappropriate presence in Melly's room while Uncle Peter was trying to calm her down on both accounts. Dr. Meade immediately took over control and ordered everybody out of the room. So we all retired to the parlor among the constant sobs of Auntie.

"I hope you don't mind my staying to find out the doctor's opinion." Rhett said gently.

"Of course, Rhett, you can stay." I answered absentmindedly while wringing my hands anxiously.

After what felt like an eternity Dr. Meade finally appeared in the doorway of the parlor. I immediately stood up and rushed to him.

"How is she? What happened?" I asked eagerly.

He gently smiled at me and patted my arm in reassurance. "Don't worry, my dear. Everything is alright." I noticed him glancing at Rhett, and I understood at once why he wasn't telling anything. But at a time like this I didn't care for proprieties.

"You can speak in front of Captain Butler, he is a close friend." I told the doctor. Rhett had been waiting with us for the news, and sending him away now would have been rude.

"Alright." Nodded the doctor, and then started the explanation. "There is nothing to worry about, Miss Melly is completely healthy. She fainted today because she is in the family way."

"The family way…" I repeated in wonder, and then a huge smile appeared on my face. It was very good news indeed. Melly so wished to become a mother.

"Can I see her?" I asked Dr. Meade excitedly.

"In a minute, but first I need to talk to you privately." He said and his tone turned serious. In turn my anxiety returned. What happened? He had just said that Melly was completely healthy.

"Of course, we can go to the library." I led the way silently, all the while different horrible scenarios playing out in my mind.

"So what is the matter?" I asked the second the doctor closed the door behind himself.

"Please calm down, Miss O'Hara." Dr. Meade started in his usual doctor tone. "I wished to talk to you because I will need your help with Miss Melanie's pregnancy. I am sure that you are aware of the fact that Melanie's build is quite disadvantages to child-bearing, and she will have a difficult time with the labor."

When he stopped speaking I tried to understand everything he had said, and then asked. "And what can I do?"

"You have to make sure that she rests and eats enough, and you will have to stay with her no matter of the circumstances." He said meaningfully.

Of course, I understood his meaning. As the war progressed the South was on the brink of losing, and there were wild news of the Yankees starting a campaign towards the heart of the South, and everybody knew that Atlanta was a strategically important location.

"I won't leave her side." I promised, meaning every word.

"Thank you." He said, and stood up to leave.

By the time I returned to the parlor Rhett had been gone, but I couldn't focus on that. Right now I needed to see Melly with my own eyes.

I quietly went to her door and as it was slightly ajar I looked in without knocking. Melly was lying on her bed with a dreamy expression and a huge smile on her pale face. When she noticed me standing there she practically beamed at me.

"Oh, Scarlett dear! Did you hear it? I'm going to have a baby…" She trailed off in utter happiness. I faked a smile on my face because I couldn't be truly happy for her in the light of Dr. Meade's revelation.

Silently I walked up to her and sat down on her bed. I reached out to squeeze her hand. "Oh, Melly!" I whispered more to myself than for her benefit. I couldn't lose her.

For the following months I had been vigilant in my care of Melanie: in the hospital I worked beside her helping as much as I could, and at home I made her rest. It didn't matter how much I hated doing these things, I did them for Melly. It had been impossible to talk her out of working at the hospital so after many arguments I gave up. Her health was much better thankfully.

However, our fragile peace was shattered one afternoon when Rhett Butler bought home an unconscious Melanie. Fear gripped my heart when I saw her prone and lifeless figure lying in Rhett's arms. As he carried her up the stairs I listened intently to his explanation.

"I saw her at depot and she collapsed after receiving some bad news." He said hurriedly.

"What news?" I frowned, and then realization hit me. "Ashley…"

"Yes. It seems her husband was captured or killed. They haven't found out yet."

"Oh, God!" I covered my mouth with my hand in horror. That news was certainly too much for her. And I was also worried about losing another childhood friend.

After laying Melly on her bed, Rhett turned to me. "Calm down, Scarlett." He smiled at me. "Tell her that I would do anything in my power to find out the truth."

"Thank you." I said with gratitude.

"Miss Melanie is one of the rare people I think highly of, and I would never wish her something so evil as this uncertainty." He answered and I could see nothing, but honesty on his dark face.

When Melanie finally woke up I told her Rhett's message, and we couldn't do much besides waiting. I was worried that this situation would put an unnecessary toll on my best friend.

A couple of weeks later Rhett called on us and unceremoniously announced that Ashley was alive. After the initial sigh of relief he continued.

"I'm sorry to inform you that although he is alive, he is wounded and sent to prison." He hesitated a bit before adding. "To Rock Island."

Melly was about to faint again so I threw my arms around her to comfort her. After a while huge sobs shook her frame.

"Mrs. Wilkes, try to calm down." Rhett tried to reassure her. "Think about your baby. And there is still a chance that Major Wilkes is going to stay alive."

At the mention of the baby Melly stopped her heartbreaking crying, and gently caressed her still flat stomach.

"Ashley's baby…" She whispered.

"Yes, Melly, think about Ashley's baby." I told her softly. "Why don't you go up and rest for a bit." I suggested.

She nodded and without a word she left me alone with Rhett.

Rhett Butler had been in town for quite some time now without leaving for his usual trips. This change of pattern made me very curious, and on his following visit I decided to voice my inquiry.

"So, Captain Butler, I have been wondering about your constant presence in Atlanta." I said casually before taking a sip of my tea.

"Is this your polite way of letting me know that my company became burdensome to you?" He asked in his usual mocking tone and with the same impertinent smile.

"Of course not." I replied quickly, maybe too quickly if I was to judge from the growing smirk on his face. I continued so he wouldn't have a chance to mock me. "I was merely curious. Have you given up blockade running?"

"Well, my dear, as a matter of fact I have. It failed to produce any more profit." He answered honestly.

I nodded in understanding. "And why do you stay in Atlanta? Why not Charleston?" I was very curious about that matter.

"You are very curious today." He said with a raised eyebrow. "What is the reason for this inquisition?"

"Well, I just thought that you know almost everything about me, and I know very little about you." I admitted quietly.

"Almost everything?" He tried to bait me, but I saw right through him. For some reason he wanted to change the subject away from himself.

I simply grinned at him. "Be fair. It is only natural that I should know some things about you, too. We are friends after all."

"Friends." He repeated quietly, and then with a deep sigh he finally relented. "And what would you like to know?" I grew excited at the thought that I was going to learn new things about him.

"Well, I assume that your reasons for visiting Charleston aren't strictly professional." I confessed my conclusion and judging from his surprised expression I was right. "So do you visit your family?"

"My father cast me out when I was much younger. Why would I visit him?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I understand that. But what about your mother?" I paused for a minute. "Do you have siblings?"

These questions seemed to brighten his mood. "I have to give you credit for your perceptions. And yes, when I go to Charleston I visit my mother in secret. And I have a brother and a sister, but I only keep in touch with her."

I didn't want to pry so I asked any easy question. "What is her name?"

"Rosemary." He answered simply.

"Is she married or more like you?" I asked with a smile.

He chuckled lightly. "She is married to a good man. Are you done with your questioning?"

"Not really, but I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable." I admitted guiltily.

"Well, it's not your questions, but your reason behind them that bother me." He said, and then added. "I think I'm just suspicious of your behavior."

"How do you run on, Captain Butler!" I said with a teasing smile.

"Come on, Scarlett, why don't you call me Rhett? You have already done that!" He asked with a familiar smile.

I looked at him blankly, not recalling ever calling him Rhett well, at least not to his face. "It was the day when Mrs. Wilkes fainted at the street. So you see you have already broken your habit so you might as well call me by my name." He pointed out.

"Maybe…" I replied coquettishly. And he broke into his trademark booming laughter.

Rhett had visited us almost every day, and on most days the only thing that kept me going was his company. I was finally able to convince Melly to stay at home instead of working in the hospital, but that didn't excuse my presence there. So I continued my nursing without Melly, but at least Rhett usually came for me in his buggy. More and more people started to evacuate from Atlanta, and Miss Pittypat was starting to consider that as a viable option. Even I started to think about going home, with Melly of course. However, that hope was quashed when I received a letter from Pa. Admittedly I was very worried as Pa wasn't in the habit of writing letters.

_My dear Katie Scarlett,_

_Your last letter indicated that you wanted to come home soon, but unfortunately I must forbid you to come. Your sister, Careen got typhoid. Please don't be alarmed, Mrs. O'Hara is doing everything in her power to help her, but it's contagious and you would be at an unnecessary risk. So you must stay put in Atlanta, but don't worry I will write you again when it would be safe for you to come._

_Take care, _

_Gerald O'Hara _

The news was unsettling to say the least, but Pa's tone didn't give me reason to worry too much. I'm sure he would have said if something had been seriously wrong. So my only option remained to go to Macon with Aunt Pitty if she decided to go.

One day I was just about to leave the dreadful hospital at last when Dr. Meade expressed his wish to speak to me.

"Scarlett, do you remember what we talked about the day Miss Melly found out that she was going to have a baby." He said and he sounded very tired which was quite understandable as the hospital had never been this busy before.

"Of course, I'm doing everything in my power to help Melly." I said with conviction.

"I know that, my dear, but I was referring to all the evacuation that is going on. Mrs. Wilkes isn't in the condition to be moved. She must stay here." He said firmly.

I stared at him in wonder. Atlanta wouldn't be safe for long. "But…" I started, but the doctor interrupted me.

"I know. We don't know how long Atlanta would be holding up, but for Mrs. Wilkes sake you have to stay here with her." He patted my hand in reassurance.

"Of course." I promised numbly.

"You are a very brave girl." Well, I was very scared at that moment. A sudden idea came to my mind. If it was selfish so be it. I didn't care.

"I think it would be best then, if I stayed at home with Melly to take care of her." I said as I would have done anything to get out of my nursing duty. I had seen too much…

Dr. Meade frowned at me, but relented. "Maybe you are right. Mrs. Wilkes' due time is very close and she may have a difficult time delivering the baby."

I looked at him sharply. "And what should I do if that happens? I don't know anything about child-birth."

He smiled at me kindly. "Now, don't panic. Your servant girl, Prissy, I remember her telling to my wife that she used to help her mother delivering babies. She will help you."

I sighed in relief. Finally Prissy would prove to be useful in some way. I went home with my heart lighter: I didn't have to go back to the hospital and Prissy would help with Melanie.

So soon I was left alone with Melly in Atlanta as Auntie went to Macon and took her servants with her as well. Mrs. Meade usually came over at night to chaperon us as Rhett was still a constant guest at Melly's house. The ladies of Atlanta were still very suspicious of Rhett because they didn't understand our friendship.

However, at this point even I wasn't convinced that only friendship was between us. My feelings for Rhett were all too new and foreign, and they confused me. Every time I was in his company I couldn't stop smiling, teasing and feeling light-hearted. He always made me forget the outside world and the horrors of the war. Despite his initial reluctance he started to open up to me about his life and family, and not just about entertaining stories. I had learnt that his relationship with his father was strained at best, but he really loved his mother and sister whom he had a very close relationship. Each new information excited me as they helped me understand what made him the way he was and they uncovered a whole new side to him. A side that I found I really liked. Recently I had been wondering whether my feelings for Rhett were a sign that I was falling in love with him. It certainly felt like that, but if that was indeed the case, then where that would leave us. He wasn't a marrying man after all…

One afternoon Rhett called on us a bit earlier than usual. As Uncle Peter left with Aunt Pittypat I answered the door.

"What a surprise, Scarlett. Why aren't you in the hospital?" He asked, but he didn't sound the least bit surprised.

"Why are you calling on us if you thought I wasn't at home?" I asked instead of answering.

"I have my ways." He replied mysteriously. "Wouldn't you invite me in?"

I smiled and stepped aside to let him step in, and then as usual we headed to the parlor. When we settled down he started his usual questioning.

"So are you going to tell me why are you here instead of the hospital helping all the heroes of the war?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"I made a deal with Dr. Meade. I don't have to go to the hospital if I stay here and look after Melly." I said with a satisfied smile.

"Oh, how selfless of you!" He cried with such dramatics that I couldn't hold back my laughter.

As usual with Rhett, our conversation took an entirely different direction. For some reason he seemed very interested in my martial statues and my reasoning about it, but today I wasn't in the mood for that. So I turned the tables on him.

"Oh, come on, Rhett, you have to have another reason not to get married." I said sounding a little frustrated.

"Why my wish to remain free isn't enough?" He asked with a raised eyebrow while lighting his cigar.

"But what if you fall in love?" I asked in interest.

"My dear, I have more sense than that." He answered with a chuckle, and I laughed, too. It was such a typically Rhett thing to say.

"Love isn't rational." I reminded him softly.

"All the more reason to avoid it." He said, and then added. "You would be more like me if you gave up your little girl idea about love."

I huffed at him. "Thank you, but I'm not that cynical."

A wide grin was my only answer, but I couldn't resist pursuing my earlier line of questioning. "I still think that one day you will get married."

"I thought that we have already dropped that topic, but I will humor you and let you tell me your reasons." Despite his words, he sounded interested.

I shook my head at him. "At first you have to tell me what type of women do you prefer?" I asked and before I could stop myself I blurted out. "Do you like women with red hair?"

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt as a hot blush assaulted my cheeks. Ever since that handkerchief incident I couldn't stop thinking about the relationship between Rhett and Belle Watling. When I dared look at him again I noticed that Rhett had a surprised expression on his face.

"No, but that is a curious guess." He said thoughtfully. "Is there a particular reason for it?"

I could practically see the wheels turning in his devious mind, and I watched in horror as I saw realization hit him. I needed to change the subject, and mighty soon, too.

"I don't know. It was the first thing that popped into my mind." I tried to play it down, but the devilish smirk on his face told me that I had failed miserably.

"Oh, really? Then why are you blushing so furiously?" He leaned closer to examine my face, but I couldn't meet his eyes. "Is it maybe that you are curious about a certain um…lady with red hair?" He asked in a very pleased tone.

I gathered all of my courage to meet his bold gaze. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean…"

"Oh, but you do." He said with dancing eyes. "Come on, Scarlett, admit it."

"There is nothing to admit." I said with finality in my voice. I desperately wanted to end this conversation, but Rhett had different ideas.

"Then I will tell you. You wanted to know whether Belle was my mistress."

I opened my mouth to deny it, but he held up his hand to stop me. "Belle had told me about her donation to the hospital, and your little Christmas note made much more sense after that." He paused for a minute daring me deny it, but I didn't. I had lost control over this discussion a long time ago.

"I'm curious though. Why would it interest you?" He asked with a smirk before adding. "Would _you_ like to be my mistress instead?"

At first I couldn't even utter a sound because of this shocking suggestion. _His mistress…_ Suddenly all of his attentions made perfect sense to me. He wasn't a marrying man, but he still paid attention to me and gave me expensive gifts. What I had thought to be a friendly gesture was an attempt to lure me in, to be his mistress. He was only interested in my body, and not in me as a person. And that revelation was like a harsh slap in my face. Here I thought he was the only man who was genuinely interested in my opinions, who actually listened to me. But in reality it was his elaborate way to get me in his bed. I felt shocked to my very core! I abruptly stood up and started pacing in the parlor.

I turned back to him. "How dare you, you varmint." I said in an eerie steely voice. His infuriating smile just fueled my steadily growing anger and disappointment. I felt like screaming or at least throwing something, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"So that's what you want from me? Despite all your talk about honesty your friendship was just an elaborate façade to seduce me, to ruin me…" My voice broke at weight of this crushing disappointment. The smile was immediately wiped from his face, and if I had been calmer I would have dwelled on it.

"Now, Scarlett I think you misunderstood my…" He started to explain, but I didn't want to hear any more of his lies.

"No, I don't care about your lies. Get out!" My voice became steady again. I never wanted to see him again. When I saw that he didn't move I added. "I mean it! Get out! I don't want to see you ever again!" Still he didn't move a muscle. "If you don't leave this instant I will start screaming at the top of my voice so the whole street would rush to my aid." I threatened.

"There is no need for that, I will leave." He said quietly.

I spun around and stormed into my room, angry tears pricking my eyes. I faintly heard the front entrance door quietly close behind Rhett Butler. And I cried all night over the loss of my friend and love…

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.<p>

The next chapter will be from Rhett's point of view.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 5 **

Rhett's point of view

I was fuming as I had left behind that familiar house on Peachtree Street and the woman I loved. For I was more certain than ever that I was in love with the headstrong Southern beauty. In all honesty I was angrier at myself than at her. My thoughtless mention of a mistress had ruined everything. When I had suggested to her that she might be interested in becoming my mistress I meant it in jest, I just wanted to rile her a little so I would see her emerald eyes flashing in brilliant color. But alas I was too late to realize that for the first time in our eventful acquaintance she had misunderstood me or more accurately she didn't get my joke. And as a result she started to doubt the very foundation of our friendship. I was hurt at her accusation, too as I had thought she knew me better than that. For heaven's sake I even started to think about marriage. I was in love with Scarlett, and I respected her to do right by her. I always used my freedom as an excuse when talking about marriage with Scarlett. The real reason was that I wanted to marry a woman who could think on her own, who had enough courage to do what she wanted, and as silly as it may sound a woman who could love me. Scarlett was the only woman who stood up to these standards with the exception of the last. And now my chances of finally winning her over dropped dramatically if not disappeared altogether.

I wasn't in the mood to head back to that empty hotel room where my thoughts would drive me crazy in the stillness so instead I went to Belle's saloon and did what any other men would have done in my position: I got thoroughly drunk. And the next day, of course, I woke up with a splitting headache and a heavy heart. Upon examining my surroundings I realized that I was in a private room at Belle's, and not in the hotel. Well, I didn't give a damn. Slowly I got up, and went to look for Belle whom I found in her office as usual.

"I see you are up, Rhett." She greeted me in her usual loud manner.

"For God's sakes, Belle, lower your voice, please." I said covering my ears with my hands. She just laughed at me.

"Are we feeling a little delicate?" She joked, and at any other time I would have laughed with her, but this time it was different. She immediately noticed my odd behavior when I silently sat down in one of her armchairs.

"What's the matter?" She asked in a concerned tone, and then added softly. "It's Scarlett, isn't it?"

"You are a perceptive woman, Belle. Of course, it's Scarlett. Who else?" I answered tiredly.

"What happened? Did you have a fight again?" She asked curiously.

"Well, we had our first serious fight, and I doubt that this time she would forgive me." I confessed honestly. I really felt that this time I had ruined everything. I sighed in disappointment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Belle asked tentatively. This made me smile. Good old Belle knew my moods so well.

"No, I rather forget all about it. In fact I want to forget all about that green-eyed girl!" I said with determination. "Yes, I will get over her, and soon."

Instead of saying anything, Belle just smiled at me in a mysterious way. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "What are you smiling about?"

"You. Because you are indeed a fool if you think that you can get over your love so easily." She told me with such a serious expression that I had a sneaking suspicion that she was talking from experience, but I was too tired to ask about it. "I know you, Rhett Butler. And I know that you aren't the type for silly sentiments. When you love someone that lasts against all odds."

I looked at her in stunned silence. When did she get so wise?

"Thank you, Belle." I said finally. "You always were a good friend." I stood up and went over to her to kiss her cheek in gratitude.

"I think it's high time I returned to the hotel, and get freshen up." I told her in parting. We both knew that I would be back by night.

I spent all my nights at Belle's drowning my sorrow in drinks and the companies of the girls. There really wasn't anything here that was worth my staying for, but still I couldn't bear the thought of leaving. General Sherman and his army were getting closer and closer, and Scarlett was still in Atlanta. She stayed here despite the siege just to be with Mrs. Wilkes, and I admired her for her loyalty and courage. Mrs. Wilkes' friendship was very advantageous to Scarlett's temperament. I knew I was the last person she wanted to see nowadays, but I stayed, too just to make sure she was alright. I wouldn't abandon her in the middle of an impending siege. Who knows? Maybe she would need my help for something. The last couple of days I had a lot of time to think about that fateful argument, and my most vivid memory of that they was the look in her eyes. At one moment she looked at me and her beautiful eyes reflected genuine hurt and disappointment. That made me think: for her to react so strongly it had to mean something. I hoped it meant that she had feelings for me, feelings that maybe went beyond friendship. Although this thought made me hopeful and made me want to rush to her to confirm my suspicion I held back and for once in my life respected her wishes. I knew that in this situation the only help I could get is time. I knew it wouldn't be wise to see her right now; I had to give her time to calm down and put her feelings into the right place. I had to thread careful as one false move on my part could truly ruin something that could turn out to be the most wonderful thing in my life. So I waited…

The second day of September started out as any other day recently, and little did I know that that day would change my life. It was almost a month ago that I last spoke to Scarlett, still she had never left my thoughts. Belle had been right in her prediction as it proved impossible to forget my love for Scarlett. My feelings for her ran deeper than that.

I was attending a little gathering at Belle's when we heard my name being called from outside. I found it strange, but with Belle, we went to the window to see who wanted me that desperately. When I saw that little black servant of Scarlett's my heart skipped a beat in excitement. Was this the moment that I had been waiting for?

"Captain Butler, come quick and bring your horse and carriage! Miss Melly done had a child and you have to help us get out of town." She cried in a frightened voice, her accent barely understandable.

"Where does she want to go?" I asked in amusement as it was nearly impossible to get of town this late. I doubted that girl would know the answer.

"I don't know, sir, but we should leave before the Yankees get here."

"The retreating army took my horse and carriage." I told her, but when I saw her eyes widen with fear I continued. I thought in amusement that she was probably more afraid of Scarlett's wrath than the Yankees. "Tell Miss Scarlett to rest assured. I will steal a horse for her even if I get shot for it."

As I leaned back from the window I jokingly asked Belle. "Do you happen to know from where I can steal a horse and a carriage?" She just laughed and said goodbye.

Well, there always was a time for firsts, and this was my first experience stealing a horse. As I was sneaking in the shadows toward the army's stables I heard the sound of hooves to my right and upon closer inspection I saw that the noise came from a rather run down stable. This could be my lucky chance! The houses nearby seemed completely void of life, but I deemed it safer to be on guard. Inside I found a frightened grey horse that looked awfully old. Well, that explained why it was there all alone, but it would have to do it. I looked for something that could function as a carriage, and in the corner I found a barely standing little wagon. I made quick work with the horse and the wagon, and then I set out for Peachtree Street and the woman who resided there. However, I barely moved a couple of yards when I heard indignant shouts.

"Stop right there! That's my horse!" I didn't look back, but when I heard the distinct sound of the loading of a rifle I made the horse go faster. The first shot nearly missed my head while the second must have caught the wagon, but soon I got out of the line of fire. I better get something good out of this adventure!

As I neared the end of the street I saw Scarlett's shadowy figure standing in the gate looking in my direction. She must have seen me as I heard her hesitantly calling out my name. I have never seen her look more frightened than at that moment. When I stopped the wagon I took a good look at her: she was breathing quickly, her eyes were wild, scared and desperate for safety. That look moved something deep inside me, it made me want to be anything for this girl, anything that she needed or wanted me to be.

I tried to joke to lighten her mood. "Good evening! Nice weather we are having."

She looked at me in shocked bewilderment. "Have you gone mad?" She asked, but then she shook her head and said. "We don't have time for this. We must get out of here."

"At your service, Madam! But where are you planning on going?" I asked, and then proceeded to tell her that basically all of the roads are blocked or occupied by our army. As I explained I got the distinct impression that probably she wasn't even listening to a word I was saying. "So where to, Scarlett?"

"I know it's risky, but I have to go home." She said.

"Home?" I asked in bewilderment. "To Tara?"

"Yes, and we must hurry." She said insistently and grabbed my arm to move me into the house. But it was a crazy idea: the road to Tara was probably the most dangerous route of all. I couldn't let her do that so I stopped her when we were at the doorway.

"You can't go that way, Scarlett. They fought all day around Jonesboro, and the Yankees are everywhere. You can't go right through the Yankee army." As I was talking I felt my own fear taking roots. I can't lose her; I love her too damn much.

Her beautiful eyes shone with determination. "I will go home even if I have to walk every step of the way." Her tone was bordering on hysterical.

I grabbed her arms forcefully to make her listen to reason. This was pure madness! "You simply can't go to Tara. The woods are full of soldiers and deserters from both armies. They would take away the horse or even worse. I can't let you go."

She started hitting my chest with her small fists while chanting. "I will go home! I will go home!" And she started crying so heart-brokenly that I gathered her into my arms.

"Shh. Don't cry, darling. You shall go home after all." I said while enjoying the feel of her in my arms. That was where she belonged. I was determined to help her get to her beloved Tara. That was the only way of securing her safety. I leaned back and reached for one of my handkerchiefs to wipe away her frightened tears. It was one of those handkerchiefs that she made for me – they were treasured memories. As she looked at me with trusting eyes and steely determination I could barely stop myself from kissing her. What a woman she was! I admired her courage in these circumstances.

I smiled at her gently. "Now, tell me what I should do. We must hurry."

At first she just stared at me with an indescribable expression on her tear-stained face, but then she seemed to snap out of it and said. "We must get Melly and her baby, and then go."

Suddenly I wondered if Scarlett had any help with bringing Mrs. Wilkes' baby to the world, but now was not the time to dwell on such things. Although I had little doubt about her being able to do that, too.

"Wouldn't it be safer if we left Mrs. Wilkes here?" I asked although I was pretty sure about the answer.

"No, I won't leave Melly alone!" She said with flashing eyes. I didn't argue this time.

I simply nodded and headed upstairs with Scarlett closely behind me. On our way we encountered Prissy and I ordered her to put a small feather bed into the wagon. The sight of Mrs. Wilkes didn't surprise me: she looked extremely pale and weak. Her newborn baby was lying quietly at her side. I watched as Scarlett explained our plan to her. "We are going home, to Tara. Rhett is taking us." She whispered, but Miss Melanie only nodded weakly.

This was my clue to step closer. "Can you put your arms around me, Mrs. Wilkes?" I asked softly. She made a feeble attempt, but she could hardly lift her arms. I silently bent over, put one arm under her shoulders, and the other under her knees and trying to be gentle I slowly lifted her up. Fortunately she didn't make any sounds. Scarlett then lifted the baby in one arm, and grabbed a lamp in the other to light my way so I would see where I step while we descended the stairs.

At the wagon I gently laid Mrs. Wilkes on the bed while Scarlett gave the baby to Prissy who climbed next to Melanie. I helped Scarlett into the wagon, – well, I bodily put her into it – and then I climbed up, too. I picked up the reins, but Scarlett's sudden outburst stopped my movements in midair.

"Wait! I forgot to lock the front door." She made a quick move to climb out, but my sudden roar of laughter stopped her short. I couldn't help it: I have never heard anything funnier. Locking the Yankees out! Indeed.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked in shock.

"At you, locking the Yankees out!" I was still very amused, but flipped the reins on the horse's back which started at a slow pace.

Our journey out of Atlanta suddenly was hampered by a deafening explosion as our army blew up the last of our ammunition. I was hoping to avoid that. Scarlett scooted closer to my side and in her fear she grabbed onto my arm. It was such a heady feeling that Scarlett needed my protection. She was a strong-willed and independent woman and I admired her for it, but now amidst this crisis she finally needed me, she depended on me. I had never felt more alive than that moment. I felt powerful and strong as if nothing could beat me!

"Well, that explosion was unfortunate." I said, my voice breaking the silence between us. "We have to go that way."

She looked at me in fear. "Must… must we go through the fire?" She stuttered.

"We will hurry." I tried to reassure her, but that would only work once we were out of danger.

As we neared a mob I grabbed one of my pistols and handed it over to Scarlett. "Here. Take this, and if anyone tries to grab the horse on your side shoot him without thinking."

"I… I have a pistol." She said and showed it to me.

"Where did you get it?" I asked in amusement. She was full of surprises.

"It's Charles Hamilton's, Melanie's brother. I thought I might need it." She said a little more steadily then earlier.

There were a couple of men, who indeed tried to steal the horse, but we could shake them off, but then the next difficulty presented itself. I had to get the frightened horse to go along the burning buildings. I hopped off the wagon, and put my jacket around the horse's head. The less it saw the better. I dragged the horse and the wagon for a long while before climbing back on and finally leaving Atlanta behind us.

Just outside of the town we had to stop to let the remnants of the army go by. It was a sad sight: the glorious cause was defeated. It had never been more apparent, and my feelings on it had never been more conflicted. I felt ashamed at the sight, and not because of losing. I felt more ashamed of myself for not being a part of it. These soldiers were simple men who went to war for no other reason then to protect their loved ones and their home. And here I was with the woman I loved running away…

"Take a good look at them, my dear. And once you can tell your grandchildren that you have seen the defeat of the glorious Southland." I said thoughtfully, but instead of looking at them Scarlett was looking at me. Her eyes were silently judging me, but her words were a direct contrast.

"Oh, Rhett, I'm so glad you aren't in the army. What would I have done without you?" She wondered aloud.

As we continued our journey I started thinking. Her last sentiment intensified the intensity of my warring thoughts. One part of me wanted to join the retreating army, and the other one wanted to take Scarlett safely home. I knew if I didn't join the army Scarlett wouldn't be able to respect me any more, and I would lose my own self-respect as well. Maybe I was indeed a true Southerner with honor. I needed to do this for both of our sakes; I needed to join the army.

As my decision was made I stopped the horse and looked around. It was near Rough and Ready. I was sure that Scarlett could go home alone from this point on.

"Why did you stop? We must hurry." Scarlett cried.

"We have to let the horse rest a bit." It was true, but I said it as an excuse because I knew that my next words could cause that this wonderful girl would indeed hate me for the rest of her life.

"You can't go on the main roads from here. They fought all day around here. Do you know any smaller roads or lanes that don't go through Jonesboro or any other populated area?" I asked her hopefully.

She seemed to think about it for a bit. "Oh, yes. Pa and I used to ride on a dirt road that is far from the main road or any houses."

"Alright. You have to make sure to be quiet all the way and rest the horse some time along the way." I told her and prepared for her explosion.

At first she just nodded along, but then frowned. Here it comes! "Wait! What do you mean _I_ have to make sure? What will you do?"

"I'm leaving you here." I said simply, but my heart was heavy.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." She said frantically.

I sighed, she didn't make it easy for me. "I'm leaving you, my dear, to join the army."

"The army." She repeated wonderingly, and then giggled lightly. "Why are you joking now?"

"It's the truth, Scarlett." I replied solemnly.

She had been looking at me for many minutes without any words or blinking at all. "Oh, Rhett, how can you do this to me? Why now?"

"Why?" I repeated in thought. She wanted logical reasons, but I couldn't provide that when I was acting purely on instinct and impulse. Still I attempted an honest answer. "Maybe because of the betraying sentimentality that lurks in all of us, Southerners. Maybe I have a weakness for lost causes once they are really lost. Or perhaps I'm ashamed."

"You should die of shame. To leave me here alone and helpless." She said fiercely.

"You helpless?" I chuckled. "Heaven help the Yankees if they capture you. Now climb down, I want to say goodbye. "

"No." She said as a childish attempt to keep me here.

"Climb down." I repeated, but without waiting for an actual answer I grabbed her by her waits and effortlessly lifted her off the wagon.

"Oh, please, Rhett. Don't go!" She begged me. "Please! Please! I would never forgive you for this." She feebly threatened me.

I walked with her a couple of steps before stopping for a heart-felt goodbye.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. I will never understand or forgive myself, and if a bullet gets me so be it I will laugh at myself for being an idiot. But one thing I do know, and that is that I love you, Scarlett." She sucked in a quick breath at my confession. "Despite you, me and the silly world going to pieces around us, I love you. Because we are so alike: both bad lots, selfish and shrewd. I have loved you longer than I have ever loved any woman, and I have waited for you longer than I have waited for any woman. Scarlett, kiss me, please. Just once…"

And without any further ado I pressed my lips to hers. At first I applied the softest pressure in experiment, but when I felt her respond in kind, my lips became more forceful. I wanted to savor this precious moment, and when I felt the moment was right I gently ran my tongue along her full lower lip. Thankfully without any hesitation she opened her mouth to me, and I was finally able to taste the woman I loved. She responded to my every touch with so much passion that I couldn't help myself in exploring every bit of her. She was just as passionate as I had dreamed. I loved her more than anything else. When I felt the need to breathe again, I gently retreated and leaned back.

I was looking at her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Her eyes were closed and I was desperate to see those emerald eyes after such a perfect moment. But then, something very unexpected happened.

"I love you, too." Scarlett said barely above a whisper.

My first thought was that I heard her incorrectly. I couldn't hear what I thought I heard. However, when she opened her eyes the truth was shining in those beautiful emerald orbs bright and clear. She did love me. I felt elated and devastated at the same time. This was the moment I had been waiting for since the moment I first saw her, but the circumstances were less than ideal. I was about to go to the war. There was no doubt in my mind that I had to go. I needed to go so I would be able to have a life together with her. I had to go for her and for myself as well. I wanted to prove to her that I was a man who could be trusted and respected. I wanted to be the man whom she wanted.

"When the war is over I will come back to you." I solemnly promised her, and I gave her a gentle and long hug, and then grabbed my hat and turned to leave. It was the hardest thing that I ever had to do, and when I heard her anguished sobs my heart broke to a million pieces. But for once in my life I had to do what was right, and in the long run I was absolutely sure that this was the right decision.

I started out in the direction that we saw the Confederate soldiers' retreat. They weren't too far behind and I was sure that after a thorough walking I would be able to catch up with them. Who would have thought this: I was on my way to join the Confederate army because of honor and love. The world surely had changed!

It took me a considerable time to arrive to Atlanta on foot. The army was easy to find though finding an officer in charge proved to be a challenge. The chaos seemed endless: the citizens' evacuation was still going on, the battles were fought while the siege got harsher and harsher. Amidst these here I was looking for an officer who would enlist me in their unit. Fortunately, a private directed me to Captain Demist who immediately gave me orders leaving the paperwork for later. That was how my first night as a Confederate soldier went.

I had been in the army for over a month now, and I was serving as an artilleryman under the command of General Hood. The army stayed around Atlanta disrupting the Yankees railroad supply line from Chattanooga which led to a series of minor battles without any defining results. It seemed to me a futile attempt at engaging General Sherman, but I wasn't in charge. Along with my fellow soldiers I simply followed orders during the day and discussed the results during the night. Every night before sleep claimed me I let my mind wander back to Scarlett and that special moment we shared on that dirt road. I recalled the feel and the taste of her, but my favorite memory was the moment she said she loved me. I knew that the war couldn't last much longer, and when it ends I'm going to return and marry Scarlett O'Hara.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and as always I'm interested in your opinions so leave a review.<p>

P.S. I know that in the novel the black characters speak in a dialect, but I can't write like that so while reading their lines imagine it like that.

And sorry for any inaccuracy about the war, but I'm not a historian:)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 6**

Scarlett's point of view

My mind was reeling, unable to process the events of the last couple of minutes. Rhett left, Rhett loved me. Rhett had left even though he claimed to love me, and he promised to return. But why? Why did he have to leave now? Why? Why? Unable to do anything else I broke down in sobs…

I had no idea how long I had been crying, but when I felt that I had no more tears left to drop I stood up and my determination to survive took over. I didn't need Rhett Butler to take me home, I will do it all by myself. But I can't think about him now, I have to get out of here as I was still in the middle of nowhere. As I climbed back up on the wagon a sudden wave of fatigue hit me, but I needed to focus. I turned to Prissy.

"How is Melly?" I asked.

"She done fainted way back yonder, Miss Scarlett." She answered.

I nodded in understanding. "And the baby?"

"He's fine." She seemed too scared to explain in detail, but it was for the better as I wasn't in the mood for her silly jabbers. I grabbed the reins and started the wagon.

For a little while I followed the dirt road that we were on, and then made a turn to the left. It was hard to navigate in the darkness. I made the horse go slow, – it was better for him and we had to make as little noise as possible – and all the while listened to strange noises or sounds that indicated the presence of other people. When we neared the bridge I heard the sounds of hooves angrily hitting the road. My heart was beating in my throat as I led the horse into the river and under the bridge. I hissed quietly when I felt the coldness of the water. As I waited for the army to pass I had to bite on my finger to keep the sound of my teeth chattering down. I didn't know whether they were the Yankees or our soldiers, but it didn't really make any difference from my perspective. I had to avoid any other living soul. When they finally moved over the bridge I waited till I couldn't hear their sounds anymore before I ventured out of the river. Unfortunately the wind started to blow and I started shaking in my wet clothes, but I went on determinedly hoping that I didn't catch a cold. However, soon the bright moonlight was overshadowed by dark clouds making me blind in the pitch blackness. It wasn't safe to go on so instead I looked for something that could serve as a partial coverage. Soon I found what appeared to be a huge stone and I decided that it had to do. I quickly unharnessed the horse and tide him to a tree – at least I hoped it was a tree. My last thought before sleep claimed me was that I hoped the horse would be still there when I woke up…

With a sudden jolt I bolted upright from my sleeping position beside Melly in the wagon. My sudden movement woke Prissy, but Melanie remained asleep. Before I became fully awake images of yesterday flashed across my mind about Melly in labor, about little Beau's birth, and then about leaving Atlanta and finally that kiss from Rhett… I softly touched my lips with my fingertips as if I could still feel the tingling sensation of his moustache or the soft caress of his lips, but then his leaving came back, too with crystal clarity. So instead of dwelling on things passed, I focused on my immediate surroundings. I noted with relief that the horse was still there, and there were no soldiers in sight. But I had to hurry now more than ever as there was no darkness that would cover my movements. I quickly scanned the area to see where I was, and I heaved a sight of relief when I realized I was closer to Tara than I had initially thought. I harnessed the horse again that looked rested, but was worse for wear. If I was lucky, he would just about make it home. I set out on a little known dirt road that led to the back of Twelve Oaks and then from there to Tara. As we moved along I grew anxious: by this time I should see the Wilkes' mansion. But where was it? I couldn't be lost as the area was familiar. So where was the house?

I sucked in a quick breath when realization hit me. I couldn't see the house as it was burnt to the ground and what I saw was just the ruins of that once so rich a mansion. I quickly looked back at Melly, but fortunately she was still asleep or unconscious. Either way, I was glad that she wouldn't see this. I stopped the horse near the entrance to take a better look at the ruins and see if there remained something useful. Suddenly I heard noises to my right, and with my heart beating at a frantic pace I turned to look at the source. I giggled lightly in relief when I saw it was only a cow.

"Prissy, grab that cow there!" I told her urgently. It could be useful as I had no idea about the circumstances of Tara. Dread filled my heart at the thought that Tara was the same burnt down ruin. No, I mustn't think like that. Tara just had to be standing.

"Miss Scarlett, I never had to treat cows before. And I'm scared of cows." She whined hysterically.

"Oh, hush up!" I ordered and took matters into my own hands. The truth was I had never been this close to a cow before, and I wasn't feeling that brave either. However, to my surprise when I grabbed its robe she came willingly enough.

"It needs milking." Prissy pointed out no doubt at my wondering expression. I looked at her sharply. Now she knew everything about cows, didn't she? However, I was too tired to deal with her; I only wanted to go home.

Now I was only a mile away from home. I hoped against hope that I would find the house still standing. I let the horse rest a bit before setting out for the last part of our long journey.

"Scarlett!" I heard faintly from the wagon and I turned quickly to see that Melly was finally awake.

"Oh, Melly! You are awake! How are you?" I asked.

Instead of answering she questioned. "Can I have some water?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have any. But soon we will be at Tara." I answered, trying to reassure her. She simply nodded, and I continued the journey.

As we neared the familiar surrounding of home my heartbeat gradually increased as well. One question was on my mind constantly: would it stand. I was tense and anxious until I saw the whitewashed walls of Tara standing proudly. I could have cried with relief. Tara was standing and unharmed. I urged the horse forcefully to take me home. Near the entrance I hopped off of the wagon and dashed for the door. The eerie quiet was unsettling. When I reached for the door handle it suddenly cracked open and Pa stood there.

"Oh, Pa!" I cried and threw my arms around his neck. But when he didn't return my welcome, I eased back to look at him. He seemed old and broken, and I was pained to see no recollection in his eyes while staring at me blankly. What was the matter with him?

"Pa?" I questioned again. What happened? Where was everybody: mother or Mammy?

"Who's there?" I heard Mammy call out hesitantly. Relief filled me once more as I took in the familiar face of Mammy.

"Miss Scarlett? Is that you?" She asked as she rushed to my side.

"Yes, I come home. I brought Melanie with me and her baby. They are outside in the wagon." While I explained this to her Pork appeared behind her. "Oh, Pork! Go outside and help Miss Melly and her baby inside." He went out obediently.

"Now, Mammy!" I said and grabbed her hands. "Tell me everything that happened here." I slightly nodded my head in Pa's direction.

"Oh, my Lamb…" With that she started the most awful story of all. The Yankees had been to Tara, and what was even worse that they used it as headquarters. After they left they took everything valuable with them, and what they couldn't move they burnt just so we wouldn't have anything helpful. Mother died of typhoid and my sisters were ill, too. Pa had lost his mind in his grief over mother. Our former slaves ran off, only Pork, Mammy, Dilcey and her children remained at Tara. I could hardly stand still while Mammy told me everything, but when she finished I rushed to the parlor to see my mother for the last time. I bent over her prone frame and cried my heart out in anguish at everything that had happened to us. I couldn't comprehend all the things that had happened in the last couple of days, but one thing I knew: everything had changed around me.

After what felt like hours of crying I felt numb and tired. When I made sure that everybody was taken care for I headed to my own room to sleep. I would work out everything tomorrow. Now I was too tired and I started to have a headache I didn't know whether because of the toll of the day or I indeed caught a cold in the river.

That first morning when I woke up I stayed in bed a little longer because I knew the moment I went downstairs all the responsibility would rest upon my shoulders. After all now that Pa was not himself I was the head of the family. I sighed deeply as my thoughts wandered back to that road and that kiss. _Rhett… _He loved me, I could hardly believe it, but I knew it was the truth. I saw it in those expressive dark eyes of his. For a blissful moment I let myself relive that wonderful kiss and how his lips moved against mine, but then I remembered him leaving us. He had abandoned me on the side of that road between two fighting armies and miles away from home. And my anger came back tenfold. I sighed again as I realized that no matter what he did I still loved him so much. And then I remembered him promising to come back so I willed myself to be patient and wait for him. He will come!

When my stomach rumbled loudly I knew my time was up. I went directly to the kitchen, but I only found Dilcey there.

"Good morning!" I greeted her. "How are the others?"

"Miss Melanie is all right. She mighty tired and nervous like, and scared for her baby. But nothing is wrong with the child except that he is hungry, and what it takes to feed a hungry child I got. And Mammy is taking care of the young Misses." She explained in her usual direct manner. At least they were alright.

"I'm very hungry. What can I eat?" I asked her interestedly as I realized that I last ate two days ago.

"There ain't much." She said and put in front of me a plate that contained what I assumed cold boiled sweet potato. As I was starving I ate it.

But that experience brought to light my most pressing problem. I had to get food somehow. The Yankees raided the house and took everything mobile with them: chickens, hogs, horses and ruined everything in their wake. I went out to examine the state of the garden and the fields. Most of the cotton was burnt down, but there were parcels that could be salvaged and in the garden the sweet potatoes were somewhat whole. So my task would be to repair those, but first I should head over to Twelve Oaks on the hope of finding something there. After all we found the cow there.

I decided to go on foot as the horse looked just about to collapse. I hoped he would recover because without it we would be isolated from the rest of the world. I grabbed a basket and as I was about to go out at the front entrance Mammy came down the stairs. "Where are you going?"

I sighed. "I go over to Twelve Oaks to see whether I could find something useful there."

"Alone? Miss Scarlett you can't go alone. Think about the Yankees or runaway slaves!" Mammy cried indignantly.

"It's only to Twelve Oaks, and there isn't anybody else who could go as I had already sent out Dilcey and Pork to have a look around." I tried to reason with her.

"But it isn't fitting…" She insisted, but I interrupted her.

"Great balls of fire! We are living different times." At her shocked expression I added to soften my words. "I will be careful." And to reassure her I showed her the pistol that I had put into my basket.

I turned to leave, but she grabbed my hand. "At least put this bonnet on." She handed me a ragged looking bonnet and to please her I put it on wordlessly.

As expected I found the fields burnt down and the animal stolen, but when I noticed the bungalows of the slave quarter I headed there to check their little gardens. The sight that met my wary eyes warmed my heart a little. I was in luck as I found many vegetables there so I busied myself with digging them out with my bare hands. For a split second I stared at my hands dirty with mud and said a silent goodbye to my ladylike upbringing. As I had told Mammy the times had changed and I had to change with them in order to survive. And if ladylike behavior was the price to pay, I gladly paid it. I looked at the burnt down ruins of Twelve Oaks and I made an oath.

"As God is my witness the Yankees aren't going to lick me. I'm going to live through this, and when it's over, I'm never going to be hungry again. Nor any of my folks. If I have to steal or kill – as God is my witness, I'm never going to be hungry again."

I collapsed at the side of one of the bungalows as if this speech had exhausted me. I felt weak and spent, and with dismay I realized that my waiting in the cold river the other day had cost me. Unfortunately I wouldn't have time to rest or recover properly as a whole household waited for me to work out our problems. So with every last ounce of energy I had, I stood up and slowly set out for my home.

The time at Tara passed very slowly. My sisters recovered slowly and they were still too weak to be any help for me when I desperately needed any help I could get. Food was my priority problem, there never seemed to have enough of it. What we did have were vegetables, fruits, yams, peanuts and milk. I was working on the fields all day long and I could hardly take the pressure of hard labor and the responsibilities of the household, too. Everybody looked at me for answers when I had hardly any idea about how to proceed. Every night I cried myself to sleep till the day I was too tired to even produce any more tears. And to make matters even worse the horse had died the other day thus our isolation was complete.

One fateful day everybody was out in the swamp desperately looking for that sow we knew was hiding there. I left them behind to go back to the house to check on Melly and see if she needed anything. She was still too weak to do much; I only let her do little mending jobs. When I stepped into the house my heart skipped a beat at hearing horse hooves from the direction of the front door. Quietly I went to the window to see whether it was friend or foe, and I saw that it was a Yankee and as he was alone I assumed that he was a deserter. He couldn't be here for any good; that was for sure. I frantically started to look for Charles' pistol, but in my panic I couldn't recall where I had put it. But it was too late anyway as I heard from behind.

"Well, hello there, little lady!" I turned around to be face to face with a bearded man. "Are you all alone in this big house?" He asked while his eyes hungrily swept over my body. I cringed under the weight of his disgusting gaze. And I noted with dismay that the pistol was on the drawer right behind him. How on earth would I be able to get there?

My silence seemed to amuse him. "What happened? Cat got your tongue?"

"What do you want?" I asked while stepping to the side. I hoped he would mimic my movements in keeping the distance because then I could get closer to the gun. Thankfully it seemed to work as he saw my mother's jewelry box and turned his back to browse it. I used his momentary lapse to my advantage and moved closer to the drawer. I was only at an arm's length from it when he suddenly turned back to me.

"Is this all you got?" He asked, but when he saw me near the door he got angry. "What do you think you are doing?" He thundered and in two quick strides he was in front of me. He lifted his arm and slapped me hard across the cheek. The force of his slap sent me backward fortunately right to the drawer.

"I'm not finished with you." He said suggestively, and then I heard clothes swishing. I knew in that moment that I had only one chance with the pistol. I quickly turned around and fired without hesitance. I got him right between his eyes and he dropped down on the floor. I stared at him with the gun still in my hand when I saw Melly appear in the doorway with a sword in her weak hands. When she saw what had happened she rushed to my side.

"Are you alright?" She asked frantically wiping the blood from my temple. I hadn't even noticed that I was bleeding.

"I killed a man." I whispered after I found my voice.

She looked down at the man's lifeless body, and then lifted her soft eyes to my face. "I'm glad you did it. It was your only option." Melly assured me, and her gentle words got me out of my shocked stupor.

"Oh, God! We have to get rid of him before the others see him." I said quickly and grabbed his hands to drag him out of the house. He was heavy, but I could manage.

"Wait!" Melly suddenly cried. "We should check his pockets to see whether he has anything useful."

I looked at her in bewilderment. Who would have thought that she would suggest something so scandalous? "Well, I'm ashamed that I didn't think about it first."

After a thorough search we found his wallet and some stolen jewelry. I pushed everything into Melly's hand. "We will count it later. I had to get rid of him." I saw that a pool of blood formed right under his head and I couldn't move him without making a bigger mess. I reached for his jacket that he had removed while I got hold of the pistol, and I wrapped that around his head. I would take care of the rest once I buried him.

"Don't worry about the mess. I will clean it up." Melly said, and when she saw I was about to protest – her condition was still too fragile – she added urgently. "Go! We don't have much time."

I nodded and proceeded to drag him out. I buried him in a shallow grave not too far from the house. I would never tell anybody about it. And I would make Melanie promise the same.

Upon the others' return I told them that I had found the horse running around the fields and I injured my head while trying to catch it. Thankfully they seemed to believe me.

After that day the sleepless nights returned no matter how tired I was. I simply couldn't sleep. Instead I lay awake in bed thinking about Rhett Butler. I often thought about him and I hoped that nothing bad was going to happen to him, that he would survive the war and that he would indeed return to me as he had promised. I longed for his strong arms that could be helpful to me both in the fields working alongside me and comforting me during the nights. I missed him very much. I missed his dancing eyes, his teasing smile and I even missed his kisses. I knew that I loved him deeply. I had never been surer about anything else in my life.

I tried to use my sleeplessness to my advantage as I stayed in Pa's office long after the others retired to bed. I had read every book that Pa had about planting cotton or just generally planting vegetables. We needed to survive somehow. As I was looking for the ledger I found a bottle of whisky that the Yankees didn't take. Resolutely poured myself a glass of the spirit and gulped it down in one go. I coughed violently at the burning sensation, but it never stopped me from drinking another glass. Quickly I got thoroughly drunk and for the first time in weeks I slept through the night. It became my new habit: every night I needed a drink to help me sleep. My drinking was one of those things that I kept a secret from the others. Even from Melly.

Life at Tara had been hard, but the spring next year brought a lot of changes. For the first time we could rely on our own garden for food, and I was sure that this year's cotton would be enough to last us at least another year. We were relatively shut out of the world at Tara as I was very particular about the use of our only horse. Still such big news as the end of the war couldn't avoid us.

One afternoon I was sitting on the porch with Melly. I was resting after a long day of work at the fields while she was mending little Beau's clothes. Fortunately he was developing healthily as behind Melly's back I made sure that he always got an extra portion of food not to hinder the little boy's development. He was only a child. From the corner of my eyes I noticed a horseman rushing toward the house. I grabbed my pistol immediately – ever since that Yankee deserter I kept the gun on me – and stood up.

"Melly, go inside!" I ordered. She looked at me questioningly, but when she saw the horseman, too she finally obeyed. I waited with a ready gun, but as the rider got closer I recognized her as Sally Fountain.

"Scarlett!" She shouted. "Haven't you heard it? The war is over!"

I stared at her blankly not comprehending it. However, my shock didn't prevent her from bursting in the house and shouting to everyone that the war was over. After the shock subsided and the excitement died down Sally told us everything that they had heard in Jonesboro. It was true: the war was over which meant that the men would return.

Melly beamed at me. "Did you hear it, Scarlett? Ashley is going to come home."

I smiled at her gently. I couldn't help, but hope that among the returning soldiers I would see Rhett, too. I so longed to be in his arms again. And the thought of soon being with him again caused me to feel happy again after so many month of misery.

Soon all the surviving country boys had returned along with a lot of soldiers still on their way. They stopped at Tara, too to rest and to eat our food. I was mighty angry about that as I was working hard for that food for us, but Melanie was too generous.

"But Scarlett, maybe there was some Yankee women who were helping Ashley right now." She often told me, and I had no other choice, but to relent. But behind her back a made a deal with the soldiers. If they wanted to eat then they would have to help me in some things before they set out again.

There was only one soldier who proved to be quite worthy. His name was Will Benteen, and he was very sick upon arriving to Tara. We took him in and Careen nursed him back to healthy. Ever since he stayed with us, helping in everything he could. At first I was suspicious of his behavior as I couldn't see his reasons for helping us, I had no money to pay him anything. But then one day I noticed how he was looking at my sister and I immediately understood. He was hoping to capture her heart. I hoped for both of their sakes that he would succeed as I didn't know whether Careen was over her grieving or not. Will was a silent man who didn't talk much, but what he did say was always to the point. I found along everybody else that his quiet presence at Tara was very comforting and advantageous. I truly hoped that he would manage to secure my little sister's heart.

As fewer and fewer soldiers started to arrive my worry grew. Where was Rhett? I refused to think that he died. Anyone as shrewd and strong as Rhett couldn't die. I just had to be patient, he would return. Even Frank Kennedy had returned to Suellen's delight. However, he soon left for Atlanta to take care of his business.

One day Melly and I spotted a lone figure slowly walking toward the house. As we watched him approach all I could think of was that he was another hungry mouth to feed. When I heard Melanie's quick intake of breath I looked at her worriedly.

"Melly, are you alright?" I asked, but she didn't seem to hear me. Her eyes were glued to that lone figure.

"Ashley…" She finally whispered and broke out into a run toward him calling his name repeatedly.

As I watched their happy reunion in the distance only one thought repeated itself in my mind. Where are you, Rhett? And the seeds of doubt were planted firmly in my heart…

Ashley turned out to be quite alright, maybe a little worse for wear. But nothing that a thorough bathing and a few days' peaceful sleep wouldn't cure. I was glad that he was here both for Melly's and my sakes. I hoped when he rested he would be able to help me around the house.

As time passed on it became clear that Rhett wouldn't return to me. The war had ended and he had plenty of opportunity to come back, but he never did. He probably realized that he didn't really love me or changed his mind about me altogether. Well, I certainly didn't look like the girl he had left behind. The last year changed me, and I was afraid that it was irrevocable. Whenever I looked into the mirror a stranger's face looked back at me: this girl was too thin, sun burnt and her eyes always looked hungry. I was always hungry…

I couldn't go on with wishing Rhett to be with me again. My only option was to forget him and burry the love I felt for him forever. It would be hard, but I must do it. For the last time I recalled his handsome face with that infuriating smirk and those dark fathomless eyes. I let myself remember that once cherished memory of him loving me and kissing me with unrepressed passion, but it was the last time I allowed myself that luxury. As for now on Rhett Butler ceased to exist to me.

So I whispered silently. "Good bye, Rhett!"

* * *

><p>Well, that wasn't a very happy chapter right before the holidays. Anyway, please read and review.<p>

And Merry Christmas to everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 7**

Scarlett's point of view

It seemed that instead of the new beginning the spring had promised to be, my problems just mounted. We had never had enough to eat, but the work was so plenty that we could hardy bear it. Suellen constantly complained about my behavior while desperately waiting for her Mr. Kennedy's return. After a while I started to wait for him, too. I hoped he would soon take Suellen off of my hands. Careen was a dear as always helping where she could. I often watched her interactions with Will. My sister seemed to not notice Will's attention or she chose not to notice. I made a mental note to talk to her about the issue as it wasn't nice to hurt Will's feelings when he was so much help around here. All I knew about planting vegetables and cotton was based on my reading, but fortunately Will was able to help in the practical side because before the war he owned his own farm. And finally, I had someone to turn to with my questions, someone to turn to for advice. As Ashley had the same upbringing than I, he wasn't that much of a help. He helped me all he could, but I always had to supervise his work as he had no idea on his own what to do.

Pa's condition hadn't improved. He still had his rare clear moments, but those were few and far in between. As time passed I got used to his delusions and took no notice of his queerness. But at least he was there while mother… I chose not to think about my mother and her passing at all because most of the time my thoughts were focused on providing food for my family and on means to make money. I simply didn't have the time to mourn her loss.

One afternoon I was still working in the fields with Will and Dilcey when we saw Careen running towards us. I was immediately alarmed.

"Scarlett! Scarlett!" She shouted breathlessly. "A carriage is coming!

I locked eyes with Will for a split second before I started giving orders. "Careen, run and tell Ashley, too. Will, get the gun and meet me out in the front." Everyone obeyed instantly.

I rushed to the front of the house my mind reeling with this new information. Who could it be? Nobody in the country had a carriage these days so it could only mean carpetbaggers or tax collectors. However, all of our preparation was for nothing as I watched as Frank Kennedy slowly climbed out of the carriage.

"Mr. Kennedy." I sighed. "You gave us quite the fright."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss O'Hara. I didn't mean to." He apologized profoundly and at least he had the decency to look ashamed. His eyes widened when he saw Will stepping out from behind a pillar with a shotgun which he lowered upon recognizing Frank. Well, we had prepared for the worse.

"I will tell Suellen that you are here." I said and turned to leave when he stopped me.

"Please, Miss O'Hara, I need to talk to you… privately." He said and he looked a bit embarrassed. I was immediately intrigued.

"Alright." I nodded. "We can go to Pa's office." So I led the way while Frank silently followed me.

In the office I sat down in my usual spot behind the desk while Frank obediently sat across from me. At first we simply stared at each other. He should be the first to break the silence as he had something talk about. I started to get annoyed at his continued silence, and I was just about to leave him with a huff when he finally cleared his throat in nervousness and spoke up.

"Miss Scarlett, on my last visit I attempted to talk to your father, but he seemed rather odd…" I didn't let him finish as Pa's condition was no concern of his.

"I know. I'm the head of the family now." I said somewhat tensely. "What business do you have with Pa?"

I watched in amusement as he blushed slightly and cleared his throat in discomfort. "Well, the thing is that I would like to ask for your sister's hand in marriage. If true love means anything to you, you won't refuse my request." He finally said. I sighed as indeed true love once meant something to me, but I refused to think about Rhett Butler any more.

I stared at him blankly. "What do you…" I trailed off in wonder. That was certainly new as I had always assumed that he had already made their engagement official. I looked at him sharply. "Are you telling me that all these years you have never talked to Pa?"

"I merely hinted at my intentions." He looked extremely uncomfortable, but at my questioning look he continued. "You have to understand, Miss Scarlett, Suellen is much younger than me and I was afraid that your father would refuse my request."

Now he was looking at me hopefully, and I couldn't help making him sweat a little. "I don't know, Mr. Kennedy. These days the living circumstances are hard." I hinted.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about. I managed to use what little capital I had left and I launched my own business in Atlanta, but I wouldn't want to bore you with business details." He explained, but this didn't bore me at all. It made me curious.

"So is your store running well?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss O'Hara. It had already made me enough to marry on." He looked hopeful again.

I sighed. "Alright, Mr. Kennedy, you have my consent." I held up my hand before he could start his profound thanking. "When do you plan on marrying Suellen?"

"Oh, as soon as possible. I think this summer would be perfect, but I will let her decide." He said with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you so much."

"Alright." I dismissed him with my hand. "Go tell Suellen the good news."

Without another word he rushed out of the study and in his haste he almost knocked Melly over. She looked at me in bewilderment.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

I stood up and walked to the doorway to tell her.

"Well, it seems there will be a wedding at Tara in the summer." I said with a faint smile.

"Oh, he finally asked for Suellen's hand?" Melly clapped her hands in excitement. I simply nodded at her enthusiasm which I couldn't share. My sister would have her happy ending while I could barely manage to have a future at all.

As Suellen started to plan her wedding I had to realize that she had no idea about the changed circumstances around us. She had thought that we had spare money to spend on her wedding and I was just mean and hateful in not giving any to her. Furthermore, she wanted to invite the whole county to see her marrying Frank, and that would have cost even more. These days we were in constant arguments as she refused to see reason, and finally Melly put a stop to our growing irritation with each other. Her advice was gentle and practical.

"Oh, Scarlett, I know that you are telling the truth about the money, but also know that you can still afford to provide her with some." I looked at her like she was mad. The money I had we needed for food and supply, and not for a spoiled girl's wedding gown. At my pointed look she thought better of her initial suggestion. "Alright, then why don't you ask for Mr. Kennedy's help? It's his wedding, too and I'm sure he would be happy to help."

"That's a good idea, Melly." I said, and then added thoughtfully. "Let's just hope that he can handle Suellen as well as he thinks."

After a lengthy discussion with both Frank and Suellen we were finally able to come to a compromise. We would hold the ceremony at Tara with only the family and our neighbors as guests, and Mr. Kennedy would pay for the food and Suellen's dress while I provided a small contribution as her dowry. As we finished that discussion I asked Mr. Kennedy to come with me to my office. I had a plan: I knew that the cotton that we could salvage wouldn't earn us too much money, but if my estimate was correct it would allow us to buy some very necessary items and cottonseeds so the next year's crops would be more. The only thing I needed was a business connection, and I had remembered that Mr. Kennedy used to buy cotton with Rhett… But I quickly dismissed that last idea. Rhett didn't matter any more.

As we arrived to my office, Mr. Kennedy looked at me expectantly no doubt thinking that I wanted to discuss the details of my sister's dowry.

"Mr. Kennedy I will cut to the chase immediately. I have a business proposition for you." I stated matter-of-factly.

"What kind of business proposition?" He asked in interest, and he looked slightly surprised.

"If my estimate is correct the cotton that we are picking now would earn us at least 200 dollars. Do you still have business connection in that area?" I asked.

While he was thinking he was stroking his whiskers, and I couldn't help thinking that Suellen was insane to marry such a fussy man. "I think I can help you, Miss O'Hara. Some of my old business associates are still interested in cotton. I will ask around for you, and on my next visit I will be able to tell more." He promised. And we parted on good terms as I knew that although he was annoying he was a gentleman who could be trusted.

Now that one sister was taken care of it was time to concentrate on Careen and Will as my little sister still didn't show any signs of being interested in another man. So one day after dinner when she retired to her room, I decided to follow her to get some insight of her affairs.

I softly knocked on her door. "Careen, darling, it's me." I said.

"Come in!" She called out softly.

I found her on her bed preparing for the night. So I sat down behind her and helped her undo her hair while we spoke.

"Is there something you need my help for?" She asked quietly. I smiled at her kindness as unlike Suellen she was willing to help with whatever I asked for.

"Not at the moment. I merely wanted to talk to you." I started carefully not knowing whether she was ready to discuss such an emotional subject.

"Oh." She wondered momentarily. "About what?"

I sighed. "I don't really know how to proceed so I am going to be blunt." I cautioned her. "I noticed that Will pays you special attention and I was wondering what you think about it."

She quickly turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean paying special attention to me?" She asked in bewilderment.

I had to smile at her surprise. She was so naïve when it came to the matters of the heart. She only had one beau and she was still very young to be well acquainted with men's behavior. I saw that she really needed my help.

"Before I tell you that I need to know something." I paused as I knew that the next minutes would be hard for her. "Do you still love Brent?"

I could see that she was thinking it over carefully. "I think I do." She said quietly.

Well, that wasn't too good, but I pressed on nonetheless. "Are you completely sure? Do you still think about him all the time?" At her crestfallen expression I quickly added as part of my explanation before I offended her. "I am asking these questions because I want you to think about them. I might be wrong, but I think what you have felt for Brent was rather an infatuation than love. And I think that Will is a very nice man who deserves happiness as much as you do. Maybe you should give him a chance."

She looked thoughtful for many long minutes. "Do you think that he loves me?" She whispered as if saying it out loud would make it all the more real.

"It is clear as day in the way he always looks at you." I answered honestly.

"I don't know, Scarlett. Everything seems so confusing." She confessed in a slightly frustrated tone.

"You don't have to make any decisions now. Just think about what I said, and the next time you see Will look at the signs." I said softly and hugged her gently. "And don't worry, everything would turn out fine."

She returned my hug tightly. "Thank you, Scarlett."

"You are welcome." I said and stood up to leave. "Good night!"

As I closed the door behind myself I leaned back up against it and sighed deeply. If only I could be so sure about everything turning out just fine.

However, I had more serious problems than my sisters' love life. Our former overseer, Jonas Wilkerson started to pay too much attention to Tara till one day he deemed it time to pay a visit with his new wife. When Careen alerted me to a coming carriage I rushed to the front of the house and I arrived just in time to see Jonas Wilkerson helping Amy Slattery out of the carriage.

"Stop right there!" I called from my spot. "Get out of my land!"

The memory of Mammy telling me the cause of mother's death was still fresh in my mind, and now that white trash had the gall to come to Tara. I was seeing red with anger and resentment.

"Now, calm down. My wife and I…" Wilkerson started to say, but I interrupted him with a bitter snort.

"Your wife! It was high time you married her after taking care of those bastard children." I cried indignantly.

"How dare you speak to my wife that way!" Wilkerson said angrily while Amy huffed at me, but at my sharp look she had the sense to get out of my sight and climbed back into the carriage. "I came here today to pay a friendly visit and offer you some business."

"I don't care why you are here. I'm not in the habit of making business with the likes of you." I said tauntingly.

"Oh, I see that you are still high and mighty." He replied in kind. "But I know all about you. I know that your father turned into an idiot and I know that you don't have enough money to pay the taxes. So I came here to make an offer on Tara."

I quickly bent over and grabbed a fistful of the red earth of Tara and with the same monument I threw that right into his face. "That's all you are ever going to get from Tara!" I shouted.

His shock only lasted for a moment and he continued to threaten me. "You will pay for this. I will buy this land and I will enjoy turning you out with your whole damn family."

And with that he turned and climbed back into his carriage, and thankfully rode away. I would worry about that later. A sudden movement from my right caught my attention, and I saw Pa riding our only horse, chasing the retreating carriage. I was horrified as I knew that the horse was too tired after a whole day of long labor in the field to be ridden like that, and my fear just increased when I saw Pa preparing to jump a fence. The following events happened so fast: the horse missed the fence and Pa was thrown out of his saddle. He lied on the ground motionless.

"Pa!" I cried in a horrified tone and started to run towards him even though I knew I was late. In a matter of minutes I lost my beloved Pa. When I finally reached him I threw my arms around his neck and cried in anguish. I had no idea how long I had been crying, but when I felt arms around my shoulder trying to remove me from Pa I fought back with everything I had. I wouldn't let go of Pa, I simply couldn't. When I felt another person trying to calm me down I knew that I was outnumbered, but I didn't give a damn, I fought harder. Ashley and Will brought me bodily back to the house all the while I shouted at them and kicked and hit wherever I reached them. They made me drink a glass of whiskey not knowing my habit of drinking so only one cup failed to do anything to my nerves. So I grabbed the bottle out of Will's hand and drank straight out of the bottle. I only dimly registered their shocked expressions, but I was beyond the point of caring. The rest of the day was a blur, but I was pretty sure that I had drunk that whole bottle of strong liquid.

The next morning I didn't feel the headache or my usual muscle strains after a long day in the field. No, this morning was different. I didn't feel anything any more. I was numb, and I would stay like that for a couple of weeks. After Pa's death I had spent the next couple of days locked in the study and I had drank all day. I didn't think that I had a sober moment in those days so it was up to the others to prepare Pa's funeral. I went through every motion of every day as a routine without comprehending anything that went around me. Sometimes I would catch Melly or Mammy looking at me worriedly, but I gave no outer sign that I noticed their increasing worry. As a result of my mental state I had few recollections of Pa's funeral or our friends visiting us. Ironically it was little Beau who helped me out of my numbness.

One afternoon I was sitting on the porch with Melly as was my habit for a long while, and little Beau was playing around us. I absentmindedly watched his antics while I felt Melly's eyes on me the whole time. Suddenly, the little boy stopped playing and came over to me. He pulled a little on my skirt in order to gain my attention.

"Auntie Scarlett, can I sit in your lap?" He asked in his childish voice.

I looked down into his trusting and innocent face and I felt my protective walls crumble to the ground. I could no longer keep reality out when it looked me in the face with such an honest and hopeful expression. I knew at once that I had to go on strongly if not mine, but my family's sake. After all I still had a family…

"Of course, Beau. Come here!" I helped him into my lap with a weak smile. I heard Melly exhale in relief.

I let Beau play with my hair while he told me everything that had happened to him that day. When there was a lull in his story I turned to Melly. "You can relax, Melly. I will be fine." I assured her, but I was too aware of the doubt in her eyes. Well, in time she would see. Yes, I only needed time.

As the weeks passed on I started to function as normally as I did since my return to Tara, but deep inside I knew I had changed, and I would never be the same again. Gone was that carefree and lighthearted girl who had not a worry in the world because when I needed something I could always count on my father to fix it. But now I had no one to turn to for help or guidance, I was on my own. As a part of my new routine each day I went to the family cemetery to pay my respects to my parents, and each day I informed Pa about Tara's state. That was my only option at mourning his loss as life went on without him.

True to his words on his next visit, Mr. Kennedy had indeed good news: he had found a buyer for my cotton. Now my only task was to pick it till the due date, and in order to do that I made everybody work in the fields with the exception of Suellen. She point blank refused to help me stating that she didn't want to ruin her hands before her wedding. I was tempted to slap her to show her closely how my hands looked like, but Melanie's gentle presence stopped me.

"I will work instead of her, Scarlett." She promised honestly. I simply sighed knowing that I couldn't make her work in the field in the burning sun. Although she was much healthier, she had never truly recovered from childbirth.

"Thank you, Melly, but you have your own work to do." I reminded her. As she so wished to help me with the work, I gave her an easy task: she was in charge of our clothes, and of course little Beau was a very active child.

For the next couple of weeks most of us worked from dawn till late at night, but somehow we managed to finish picking all the cotton, and it was ready to be delivered the following day. I had never felt more exhausted in my life, but Tara and my family fluttered across my mind. They were the only reasons that I pushed forward.

For my meeting with Mr. Kennedy and his business partner I had to at least dress presentable, and I had only left one dress that could work. It was one of my old dresses – a dull gray one – that I was thin enough again to be able to wear. After putting the dress on I looked in the mirror, but I was horrified at the sight. The cut of the dress only intensified my thinness and it brought to light how desperate I was for that money. It wouldn't do at a business meeting, but my only other dress was dirty and in rags. I needed to find a solution, but then I remembered that Melly had a grayish shawl that I could use to disguise my form. Unfortunately, it didn't help much as it just showed that I wanted to hide something.

I was pacing in the parlor thinking about all kinds of options when suddenly I looked at the deep green velvet curtains. I went closer and examined the condition they were in, and when I found them perfect I pulled hard on them. The heavy curtain rod made such a loud noise that Mammy rushed into the room.

"What was that awful sound?" She questioned, and then she noticed the curtains in my hand. "What did you do that for?"

I ignored her questions. "Mammy, take them and make an appropriate dress out of them." I ordered.

"From Miss Ellen's curtains?" She asked in wonder.

I turned to her sharply. "They are my curtains now. And you better do what I said."

She didn't protest after that, but went silently to make the curtains into a good dress. I was very satisfied with the end result as the green dress made me look somewhat healthy and it hid all my disadvantages. It gave the prefect impression of a well-to-do businesswoman, and I just knew that I wouldn't fail in it.

When I took care of my attire I joined Will on the wagon and we set out for Atlanta.

It had been the first time that I came back to Atlanta since my departure, and the long journey conjured up unwanted memories about a dirt road and a searing kiss. Suddenly I wondered what Rhett would say if he saw me right now, but I dismissed the whole notion as he probably wouldn't even recognize me. Besides, there was no use of thinking about unattainable things and a long forgotten dream, and I filed Rhett Butler among those things. I knew I would never see him again. The loud noises and cries roused me from my deep thoughts as we neared the center of the town. I jumped a little in surprise.

"Are you alright, Scarlett?" Will asked not taking his eyes off of the road.

I smiled a little at my own foolishness. "Of course, I just have to get used to the noises of a busy city again."

It was the truth. After living in the country for so long, in the comfortable quietness of Tara, the busy Atlanta looked new and interesting. The town was as busy as ever, like the war had never happened although I saw a lot of new faces that I suspected were Yankees. While we stopped at one point to let another carriage go by a shiver ran down at my spine and I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around, but saw nothing out of order. My eyes finally settled on the old firehouse and I was surprised to see that it was turned into a prison. Well, I assumed it to be a prison judging from those heavy bars and the Yankee soldiers standing in front. However, soon we moved on, and that strange feeling disappeared. We arrived to Mr. Kennedy's store and I noted with satisfaction that he indeed told the truth about his financial situation. The store looked well-kept and successful. I was all too aware of the fact that once Suellen married Frank we would never see any help from them, but at least I would be free of my troublesome sister.

Mr. Kennedy was his usual fussy self while he introduced me to his partner, and we soon came to an agreement. I was successful in gaining 250 dollars for the cotton, and the businessman expressed his interest in our next year's supply. We didn't linger long in Atlanta after that we only stopped by at Miss Pittypat's house – as Melly asked me to drop by at her house to check on her.

My dress helped me in keeping her believe that everything was perfectly fine at Tara. We only stayed for a cup of tea and I introduced Will.

"Oh, Scarlett, I have so many questions to ask." Miss Pittypat started to gush.

"Please, Auntie, I don't have that much time." I said with all the kindness I could master. I wasn't in the mood for her silly questions.

"Then tell me when will Melly and Ashley return to Atlanta. I am so afraid here all alone." She said on the verge of tears.

I sighed. "I'm sure that you had heard that Mr. Kennedy is going to marry my sister, Suellen." She nodded enthusiastically so I proceeded. "Mr. Kennedy offered a job for Ashley in his store, and to my knowledge he will start working there after the wedding." I explained. I hated to think about losing Melly so soon, but I understood Ashley's reasons in accepting the offer. He told me in private that he had felt useless at Tara, and he wanted to do something to support his own family. He wanted to start anew where he earned a living by working. I couldn't help, but think that after their departure I would be alone at Tara with Careen and Will. And if Careen finally realizes her feelings for Will, I will be completely alone. I guess that was my fate.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Miss Pittypat cried in happiness and clapped her hands.

After that we soon took our leave as we still had business to take care of. We proceeded to buy necessary supplies, seeds, clothes and food.

On our way back we made a stop in Jonesboro as my first task was to go to the bank and pay the taxes on Tara. As I came out of the building I saw Jonas Wilkerson and his wife. When he noticed me he flashed me an evil smile, but I just held my chin up and ignored him. They were the cause for both of my parents' death. Ever since Pa's death I had never heard again from Wilkerson, but I knew it could only be the quiet before a raging storm…

* * *

><p>Don't worry in the next chapter Rhett will finally make an appearance, if fact the next couple of chapters will be from his point of view.<p>

Thanks for reading, and as always I'm interested in your opinions.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 8 **

Rhett's point of view

The news of General Lee's surrender at Appomattox reached my troops fairly soon as we were stationed in Virginia, too. So the war had finally ended! The atmosphere in the camp was rather ambiguous because on the one hand we were the looser party of the long war, but on the other hand it finally ended so we could go home. Men, who were deeply exhausted both mentally and physically from the long-stretched demands of the war, started to look forward to the future and were itching to be on their way to their loved-ones. Nonetheless, the actual surrender of all the troops took longer than expected, but after that the former soldiers of the Great Confederacy were free as birds. By that time I looked like every other men: my uniform was faded and in shreds, but at least I had a good pair of boots on my feet. The war proved to be just as horrible as I had thought it would be, but I survived it without any wounds. Well, without any wounds on the outside, but things that I had seen would stay with me for the rest of my life. However, I believed myself strong enough to bear the burden of those memories, and I was sure that the sight of my beautiful Scarlett would take my mind off of those matters.

As now I was free to do as I pleased, I started out on foot to Charleston to claim my fortune or at least the amount I had in the bank because the majority of my money was secure in England. At the moment I had no money at all just like when I was 17 and my father cast me out. But this time I knew that in the bank a very nice amount of money was waiting for me. Once in Charleston I wanted to check on my mother and Rosemary, too, but then nothing would keep me away from my Scarlett. I had missed that girl more than anything. During my nights in tents or the open air I constantly thought about her, it was very similar to my blockading days. With one great exception: now I had a vivid memory about the passion that lay underneath that beautiful exterior of hers. God, the taste of her, the way she responded to me…

But first things first: I had to get to Charleston and clean up. Scarlett had always seen me in the best clothes and there was no need to dampen that image. And I was sure that my mother would have a fit if I meet her in an attire that is less than desirable for a gentleman. The journey home was long and tedious, but on my way I took advantage of the infamous Southern hospitality that seemed unaffected by the war. I made several stops at farms or at plantations to get some nutrition and learn about the latest news. However, I couldn't help noticing the devastation and desolation as well, and a sudden fear took residence in my heart. What if Scarlett's home is in the same state as these homes? Or worse what if her home was destroyed? But then I remembered how headstrong and shrewd she was and I realized that she was probably just as well off as some families that I had encountered during my journey.

Upon arriving to my home town I immediately checked in one of the best hotels that still operated. At the reception my name was enough guarantee to grant me a room – after all the Butler name was very well known in Charleston. After thoroughly cleaning up I sent out a boy to inquire after my mother and sister, and then I went to the bank to address my financial situation. On my way back to the hotel I paid a little more attention to my surroundings and noticed that the good old people of the South were dressed in rags and their poverty was apparent. However, I was angered to note that that same arrogance and pride that had cost us so much had never left their eyes. I shook my head in dismay and hoped that my family had more sense than that. Although my father was rather famous for his pigheadedness and severe disposition... The dispatch boy returned late afternoon with surprising news: my father had died, and my sister was living with my mother. I was sitting in my hotel room pondering my father's death. The old gentleman had never understood my views or shared my interests, but I still hoped that once we would be able to sit down and talk at least one more time. But as I never was one for mooning over lost opportunities I chose to reflect on the bright side: I was free to visit my mother.

She lived in a townhouse in which I had never set a foot. An unfamiliar butler opened the door so I proceeded with caution and I only sent in my card without a word. I was waiting in the hall when I heard my mother cry out and before I could react the door of the parlor burst open and I saw the petite form of my mother rushing over to me. She threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder for a long time. Nothing I said calmed her down so I simply waited for her to compose herself.

"Oh, Rhett you are alive!" She whispered for the umpteenth time.

"I know, Mother. So why don't we continue this in the parlor?" I asked and gently guided her to the room that she so hurriedly left. She came willingly, and she refused to let go of my hand. It warmed my heart to see that my own mother had been so happy to see me again. She had never liked the idea of my casting out, but she wasn't in the position to make decisions. Well, her decision was to keep in touch with me albeit in secret. But it seemed that now I was more than welcome at her house.

As we settled down I knew that I had to control the conversation as my mother was still too emotional. "So, where is Rosemary?"

"Oh, she went out with one of her friends." She said, and then added with a smile. "She will be so happy to see you."

"And where is her husband?" I asked a bit hesitantly as the idea of my little sister as a widow was not sitting too well with me. This society's view on widowhood was too harsh in my opinion, and my sister was too young to be subjected to that.

"John travelled to Charlotte to check on his folks, too." She answered simply.

I sighed in relief. "So he is alright, then?"

"Yes, he is perfectly fine, and your sister is so happy to have her husband with her again." She paused a bit before adding with a slight frown. "You know when I got your letter about your joining the army at first I had thought it was one of your silly jokes. But then I realized that the stamp and the seal were real. I have to admit that I was more than simply surprised. Why did you do it?"

At first I was at a loss as what to say because even I wasn't that sure about my reasons, and I didn't want to mention Scarlett to my mother. At least not now, but when I found out more about her situation or more importantly about her feelings, I won't have any other chance than to tell my mother as I was planning on marrying her. But that was for another conversation so instead I settled on an evasive answer.

"I must have been drunk." I replied with a smirk.

"Oh, Rhett!" She cried indignantly. "You haven't changed a bit."

After that our conversation took a more solemn tone, and she told me everything that had happened to them during the war, and eventually my father's passing away. I immediately offered her my help which after some persuasion she reluctantly accepted. I had no idea how much time had passed, but once we heard someone arriving through the front door. Rosemary was at home. I quickly winked at my mother to signal that I wanted to surprise my sister as well; she silently nodded with a wide smile on her face. I let go of my mother's hand and moved to sit in the armchair that was in direct sight of the door. Soon my sister stepped in, but at first she was looking at a letter in her hands.

"Mother, why are you…" She trailed off as once she looked up she saw me grinning at her. "Rhett!" She cried loudly, and just like my mother earlier she threw her arms around me and cried. It was a very emotional day.

At my mother's insistence I stayed in Charleston for a couple of more days, but I was itching to get out of there and be on the road that led me to my beautiful Scarlett. I was sure that my mother sensed that something was off, but she never questioned it unlike my sister who could hardly contain her curiosity. One afternoon when my mother left us alone she started her interrogation.

"Rhett, I am sure you know that I want to speak with you." She started confidently. "So you better start talking."

I laughed lightly. "My dear sister, I wasn't aware that there was some pressing problem that you wanted to discuss with me."

"Oh, don't play your games with me." She huffed at me. "I know you too well."

When I simply looked back at her, she seemed to change tactics. "Alright, if you don't start talking on your own I will tell you my theory."

"The floor is yours." I said with a wild grin. I missed her so much.

"When you told us about Atlanta and your friends there your face took on a soft expression and your eyes sparkled with excitement. As I knew you so well I could attribute those signs to one thing and one thing only: there is a woman in Atlanta. In fact, a woman with whom you are very much in love." She looked at me triumphantly. She knew she got me there.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked with a sigh as there was no point in denying it. Besides, I suddenly felt an urge to talk about Scarlett with someone.

"Oh, everything, you fool!" Rosemary cried excitedly.

"I had first met her in Georgia at a barbecue on the exact day that the war broke out. She immediately swept me off my feet with her beauty and passionate nature. For she is a remarkably beautiful woman with brilliant emerald eyes…" I proceeded to tell her about our eventful friendship till the moment I had left her on the road near Rough and Ready.

When I finished my tale my sister simply looked at me in astonished silence before a huge grin broke across her face. "Oh, you are really in love, and she sounds like a truly remarkable woman if she made you fall in love with her." She commented slyly.

I had to laugh at that. "That she is, my dear sister."

"Oh!" She cried suddenly. "You didn't tell me her name."

"Miss Scarlett O'Hara" I said with a smile.

She repeated the name wonderingly. "That is a very unique name, but somehow it sounds familiar. Doesn't she have family around here?"

I frowned. "I don't think so. Her father is Gerald O'Hara, an Irish immigrant who became a successful planter, and her mother is Ellen Robillard."

"Then that's why! Ellen Robillard has two sisters who live here, in Charleston. And Scarlett used to visit them, and if I remember correctly once I even met her in passing although I can't seem to recall her face." She sat silently for a little while thinking over this before she looked at me sharply. "But, Rhett, I remember her being awfully young." She said a bit worriedly.

"I know. She never told me her age, but I guess she is around 20 or 21 now." I told her. "But don't let her appearance fool you. She is more than capable of handling my teasing or my impudent behavior."

She laughed a little at that. "I sure hope so."

However, soon my restlessness won over and I bid goodbye to my mother and sister. I finally set out for Atlanta. I had no idea whether Scarlett was still at her family plantation or she returned to Atlanta with Mrs. Wilkes. I hoped that both of them were alright. I felt guilt at abandoning them there, but it was something that I had to do. I knew in returning to Scarlett I ventured to face her wrath, but I knew that if she still loved me she would eventually forgive me.

Because of some delay on the railroads I arrived to town late at night so that day I only checked in the National Hotel. The following day I woke up with renewed energy as I hoped against hope that Scarlett was here with Mrs. Wilkes and her aunt. I grabbed a bouquet of flower and a box of chocolate – which were luxurious items in these times – and set out on my usual route to Peachtree Street. I felt giddy with anticipation, anxious, and impatient to see for myself whether Scarlett was indeed here.

At the door I was greeted by the familiar face of Uncle Peter, Miss Pittypat's long time butler. Unfortunately, he instantly informed me that only her mistress resided there at the moment. I still chose to pay a visit in order to get more information about Scarlett. Miss Pittypat was the same childish old lady that I had known during the war, and she could offer me information. She told me that Scarlett and Mrs. Wilkes were at Tara and that they were completely fine. Still I couldn't rest assured. I had no reason to doubt the lady's words, but I also knew that people in her circle always tried to shield her of the harshness of reality. I was sure that only when Scarlett stood in front of me in the flesh, only then would I be able to heave a sigh of relief. I wanted to see Scarlett again; I just needed to see her.

After bidding goodbye to Miss Pittypat, I headed back to the hotel to change my clothes for the night as I had another friend in Atlanta. At the first signs of twilight I set out for Belle's saloon. The place was filled with the new faces of some Yankee soldiers and opportunists as well as the somewhat familiar face of the scalawags. However, I wasn't interested in them; I was here merely to catch up with an old friend. Soon I spotted her behind the bar: she was looking at me with her hands on her hips.

"Is that you, Rhett Butler?" She called out.

I grinned at her widely. "Guilty as charged." I replied and went over to her to greet her properly with a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Let me look at you." Belle said softly, and stepped back to examine me. "I had never thought that I would see you here again. What have you been up to?" Her tone became curious.

"That's a rather long story." I replied still in good humor.

"And do you have any pressing issues to deal with?" She asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Nothing in particular." I replied nonchalantly. "But why don't we discuss it in private?"

She flashed me a knowing smile, and then led the way to her private quarters. In her room she offered me a glass of whiskey that I gladly accepted. After giving me my glass she sat down on her sofa still looking at me wonderingly.

She broke the momentary silence. "Dare I even ask? How is Scarlett?" I had to laugh out loud at her point blank question.

"I wish I knew, dear Belle." I answered once I calmed down.

She frowned. "What do you mean? The last time I saw you, you were preparing to help her flee the burning city."

"I did just that, but once we were out of town I left her to join the army." I told her honestly.

"You did what?" She burst out laughing. "I don't believe you."

"You offend me, Belle." I said still grinning. "It's the God's honest truth. At the eleventh hour I indeed joined our Glorious Cause." My tone turned mocking.

She stared at me no doubt wondering whether I had lost my mind or not. Sometimes I wondered the same, but most often I wondered how things would have turned out if I helped Scarlett go all the way to Tara. I still strongly believe that leaving her there was the right decision as I was sure that once at Tara I wouldn't have been able to leave her, especially after her confession. I smiled at her whispered words.

"What is that mysterious smile about?" Belle's sudden question broke my concentration.

After discussing Scarlett with my sister I felt content and hopeful. Somehow I knew that discussing the same thing with Belle would have different results. We were old friends, but I was well aware of Belle's fondness of me and I didn't want to hurt her by talking about my possibly happy future with another woman.

"I just thought how nice it is to be in the company of such a charming woman again." I flirted smoothly. Belle's reply was a coquettish smile, and we had spent the rest of the night with pleasant conversation.

Upon returning to the hotel I didn't get pass through the reception desk where two Union soldiers were waiting for me.

"Are you Rhett Butler?" The older addressed me in a distinctly Northern accent.

"Certainly, I am." I answered in a jovial tone as I had a couple of drinks with Belle.

"You are under arrest, sir." The same man said and they wasted no time in handcuffing me and starting to escort me away. The moment the handcuff clicked on my wrists I sobered up.

"What is this all about?" I asked as we headed outside. Fortunately, it was late at night and only the night receptionist saw me arrested. Although I didn't doubt that by tomorrow morning everybody would gossip about my latest scandal.

"You will find out at the station." The talkative one answered, and we spent the rest of the way in complete silence. I was trying to come up with reasons for this arrest, but I came up empty handed. Well, I will see I guess.

At the station I was informed by the captain that I was arrested because they accused me of murdering an innocent black man. Furthermore, they have two "reliable" witnesses who had seen me at the place of the murder therefore I was arrested and put in jail.

"And for such a serious crime the punishment is death by hanging." The captain continued his explanation in a detached voice. "However, you have a right for a trial therefore you have the option of informing your lawyer if you have one."

"I do have one." I told him confidently.

"In that case tomorrow you will get a pen and paper to get in touch with him." The captain answered matter-of-factly, and then turned to one of the guards. "Escort Mr. Butler to his cell."

At first I wasn't that terribly bothered by this as I was sure that they had made a mistake. Even the jail wasn't real: they converted the old firehouse into a jail and what appeared to be cells were in reality stables. There was a haystack in the corner that functioned as a bed so I promptly dropped down on it and soon fell in a deep sleep.

In the next couple of days I realized two things: first, my arrest was just an excuse for the Yankees as their true motive was to get their hands on my money. They seemed to believe that I was some shrewd cad who stole all the Confederate gold. I mean I was, but the gold of the Confederacy was just a myth. And the second thing was that it would take me some time to convince them that I was innocent of both accusations. I wasn't in the position to receive visitors, but I soon made friends with the guards and they let at least Belle visit me. Of course, under the pretenses that she was my sister. I have given her instructions to pressure my lawyer for results.

"And there is one more thing, Belle." I started a little hesitantly as I knew Belle's feelings on the matter. "I need to ask a favor from you."

"Of course, Rhett, anything." She said as she put my letter away.

"This arrest came at the worst time possible. I wanted to go to the country to visit Scarlett, to see with my own eyes that she was alright." I paused a bit to let her see where I was going with this. She simply nodded at me to continue. "I know that you have a very trustworthy servant, old Moe. Please, send him out to Tara to check on the plantation, but he has to remain unseen. I don't want to cause problems."

Belle had examined my face for a couple of minutes in silence before nodding. "Alright, Rhett. I see how much it means to you."

After she left I was alone with my thoughts. In a couple of days' time I will have some information about Scarlett, but whether it was favorable or not remained to be seen. I had no idea what I would do if I got a report that said that things weren't as good there as Miss Pittypat thought. I was in no position to help, I had to move at the slow pace of the new bureaucracy. I tried to reason with the fact that Scarlett was a strong and independent woman who was very much capable of taking care of herself and her family. Yes, I had to believe in this...

On her next visit Belle looked worried and nervous so that immediately made me alert.

"Belle, what is your news?" I asked without any pretenses. I needed answers.

"First of all, calm down, Rhett." Belle said in a neutral tone which had never been a good sign. My worry just grew, but I tried to pretend that I was calmer. Upon seeing this she proceeded. "Moe went out and he easily found a plantation called Tara, but he said that the place seemed abandoned and in a neglected stated. He waited until dark to see if someone lived there and he said that he only seen a woman with her child. No one else."

I thought for a minute. "That must have been Mrs. Wilkes, and if she is there then I'm sure that Scarlett is there, too." I said in a happier mood.

"I don't know, Rhett. How can you be so sure?" Belle asked.

"Because I know Scarlett. If the house is standing than Scarlett must be fine, too. She gets her strength from her beloved home."

After this it was easier to bear the burden of being in jail, but I still terribly missed the girl. I longed to see those emerald eyes and those lovely dimpled smile again. As I had a lot of spare time, I used the majority of it for thinking about Scarlett or imagining our reunion.

One day I was doing just that while absentmindedly looking out my only window. At first I thought what I saw was a simple delusion: Scarlett in a deep green dress. I shook my head slightly like that would clear my mind. I stepped closer to the window and grabbed the bars with both of my hands to look again and I realized that Scarlett was indeed there, sitting in the very wagon that I had stolen for her. Sweet Jesus! My memories didn't do justice to her radiant beauty that was so obvious even from the distance. However, before the unexpected joy could have taken over I also noticed that she wasn't alone. A man was accompanying her. Who the hell was that? My happy mood was immediately dampened with jealous thoughts. I watched their interaction with alert eyes, but from the distance I could only depict that they were talking and they seemed to be on good terms. I didn't like that one bit. However, I chose to focus on Scarlett herself, maybe this was my last chance to see her. She looked good enough to eat in that magnificent green dress. I tried to take every last detail of her appearance in, but alas too soon they moved on leaving me alone with my thoughts.

And of course, I had spent the rest of the day with reliving the memory of seeing Scarlett again and I focused on every last detail of her features. Her face looked thinner than the last time I saw her and maybe her cheeks were a little caught by the sun. I frowned as I remembered these details, and my frown just deepened as I recalled old Moe's account of the state of her Tara. The contrast was all the more obvious. I had let myself fooled by her attire as that beautiful green dress looked immaculate and fitted her perfectly. But the more I thought about it the more convinced I became that she used that dress for some kind of ruse. However, what was exactly her plan escaped me as I couldn't come up with a logical answer. I hoped to God that it had nothing to do with the man who travelled with her. One thing was sure: I had to get out of this jail before Scarlett could do something that we both would regret.

Immediately, I wrote a letter to my lawyer in which I pressed him for a more urgent resolution of my case. I had been in this jail for entirely too long. After taking care of the letter as usual I joined the officers in a round of poker, but my mind was elsewhere.

It was a Tuesday that finally I received news from my lawyer, and he came in person to tell the good news. My release papers were signed and as soon as the soldiers here do the paperwork I will be free again. My heart swelled with renewed hope and I made a promise that tomorrow I will be in the company of my love. As I had expected receiving my release papers took too long for the Yankees and they only let me out late afternoon. However, I didn't waste any more time with visiting friends, but started to prepare for my immediate departure. Judging from Scarlett's looks and generally the situation in Atlanta or Charleston for that matter it seemed necessary to fill up a wagon with supplies from food to other kind of materials. So my first act as a free man was to go and buy a rather big wagon, and then I took care of filling the waste space with the items that I thought were needed at Tara.

As I headed out from Atlanta toward Jonesboro and eventually the famous Tara a million scenarios played out in my mind about my sweet reunion with Scarlett. If my scouts were right then she would be appreciative about the wagon of food and supplies I purchased and brought to her, but in all honesty I wanted her to be happy to see me as I was happy to see her again. I could hardly contain a giddy feeling that so wanted to overcome my common sense. Yes, in only a matter of hours I would be face to face the woman who haunted me for more time than I care to admit. I wondered about her reaction to me: she said she loved me then, but it was quite some time ago. So at first it would be better if I let her behavior and reactions to me guide my actions. I didn't want to act like a lovesick fool if she didn't reciprocate my feelings. For a little while I reflected on this option, but then decided that indeed if that was the case then I would make her fall in love with me again. Once I had succeeded and I was sure to do it again if necessary.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and if you like it leave a review. They are always appreciated:)<p>

Next chapter is the big reunion...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 9 **

Rhett's point of view

I stopped for a while in Jonesboro to inquire after directions to Tara as I had never been there before. A couple of local men regarded me suspiciously, but nevertheless they told me in detail the route to the plantation. The journey wasn't that long after that, and soon I saw a grand house that I was sure had seen better days. I could understand why Moe had thought that the house was abandoned, but then I spotted two men working on the roof and I thought that was a good sign, as probably Scarlett wasn't that bad off. If she could afford to have men work on her roof then her situation must be stable at least. However, as I stopped the wagon in front of the house a man greeted me with a rifle pointed at my head.

"We don't want trouble." He stated firmly. "What do you want?"

I immediately recognized him as the man whom I had seen with Scarlett that day in Atlanta. Before I could explain myself or inquire after Scarlett, I suddenly heard my name called out in utter wonder. I would have known that voice anywhere and my heart started beating frantically at the prospect of seeing Scarlett's beautiful face once again after the long separation. I was looking around to see where she was when she spoke again.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She asked and her voice lost its wondering quality and if I wasn't mistaken her anger took over. However, I was momentary stunned when I noticed that her voice wasn't coming from inside the house, but above it. I stepped back and studied the two figures on the roof and that was when I realized that one of them was my Scarlett in men's clothes repairing her own roof. I didn't know whether to laugh out loud at the sight or shout at her in indignation. But instead I quickly gathered my wits about me.

"Why don't you come down? So we can speak more conveniently." I offered.

"I will come down once we finished the roof." She responded curtly. "Until then make yourself at home." It was meant to sound friendly, but her tone and body language said otherwise. Thus far her behavior suggested hostility. So I see that one of those imagined scenarios would play out when she was still mighty angry at me. It didn't bother me that much as I was used to her wrath, I was more interested in her feelings for me. I guess I could wait, a couple of hours more waiting wouldn't hurt.

The man with the rifle lowered his gone and held out his hand. "You seem to be Scarlett's friend. I'm Will Benteen, I'm helping around here." Well, that still hadn't explained his relationship with Scarlett so I would have to watch out for his intentions.

I shook his hand firmly. "I'm Rhett Butler, and I'm indeed a friend of Scarlett." _Maybe even more_, I added silently. He didn't show any signs of recognizing my name, and that worried me a little. I didn't have time to dwell on it though as suddenly I was met with a familiar face.

"Oh, Captain Butler!" Mrs. Wilkes cried. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Wilkes." I returned her greeting politely. I studied her face and form, and I noted with satisfaction that she seemed healthy again. At least she looked much better than the last time I had seen her.

"I wanted to thank you for your help on that day so long ago." She said softly in gratitude.

"You don't have to thank me, Mrs. Wilkes, I'm just happy that you seem so well." I said, and then an idea occurred to me and asked. "And how is your baby?"

She giggled lightly. "He is hardly a baby anymore." She said and then called someone named Beau. A little boy came running towards her, but stopped abruptly when he spotted me. "Come here, Beau. I want you to meet Captain Butler."

He studied me for a while before started out in my direction confidently. He stopped right in front of me and held out his little hand. "I'm Beau Wilkes, it's nice to meet you." I had to smile at the polite greeting in a little child's accent, but returned his greeting in kind.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Wilkes." I said and shook his hand. The little boy beamed at me with pride before running to Will Benteen and bragging about how a captain called him Mr. Wilkes. I laughed at his antics heartily.

"He isn't very subtle, is he?" Mrs. Wilkes asked in a soft voice while looking at her boy.

"He is just a lively little boy." I answered quietly.

"You must be tired after your travel." Mrs. Wilkes said suddenly. "Why don't you come in?"

That reminded me about my wagon and my cargo. "In a minute, Mrs. Wilkes, but before that, can you help me?" At her nod I continued. "I brought a little help in the shape of food and other necessary items. Can you call someone to help me unload it?"

"Oh, of course. I go and call Pork. And you can tell Will, too." She said, and then disappeared in the house.

With the help of Will Benteen and the black servant called Pork, we quickly unloaded the contents of my wagon and put everything in the foyer.

"What's all that?" I voice thundered and I looked up to see an ample black woman looking at me with a frown.

"Mammy, this is our friend from Atlanta, Captain Butler." Miss Melanie introduced me, and unlike Will Benteen she seemed to recognize my name instantly, and her frown even deepened. "He was very kind and brought us some supplies."

"Does Miss Scarlett know about it?" She asked suspiciously.

Before Miss Melanie could defend me any more I spoke up. "Not yet, as I had not had the chance to speak with her on the matter."

She huffed at me. "Then we will leave everything right there, and then Miss Scarlett will decide to keep it or not." I could see that she didn't like me, and that her loyalty lay with Scarlett. Well, then I would have to win her over, too.

I turned to Will who had been watching this interaction with mild amusement. "Mr. Benteen, could you lead me to Miss O'Hara, please." I inquired politely as I had no idea about his position in the household.

"Sure, follow me." He said, and started with a limp to go to the back of the house.

He stopped in front of a ladder and pointed up. "She is up there." He watched with interest what I was going to do, but as only one way led to Scarlett, I took it and started climbing up.

As I was almost at the top I could see that the other person on the roof was not other than the famous Major Wilkes. I was happy on his wife's account that he made out alive from the prison. I wasn't very fond of him as I regarded him too honorable for my taste, but I didn't have any reason to hate him, either.

"Major Wilkes, Miss O'Hara." I tipped my hat in greeting and watched in amusement as Scarlett jumped a bit at my unexpected presence. For a split second she lost her balance, but quickly grabbed on the roof to stay on.

"Are you completely out of your mind?" She hissed at me. "I could have fallen down, and I'm afraid of heights as it is."

"Then why on earth are you up here in the first place?" I asked with a frown. I was finally close enough to examine her features in detail, and I couldn't say I liked what I found. Her face was hollow and thin, but the most shocking of all was the emptiness of those once remarkable eyes. They no longer held any spark or light, they were empty and a desperate look resided in them. What the hell happened to her? Where was that lively and passionate girl I fall in love with? I vowed to find out the answers to all of my questions.

"We need to repair the roof before the summer showers." She explained matter-of-factly.

"I see that, but why are you the one doing the work?" I asked a bit incredulously. And I added as an afterthought. "And in that attire?"

She laughed a short and bitter laugh. "And who would do it? Will can't come up here with his wrong leg, and I would surely fall down in a dress. Besides, it's not like I can count on anyone else." She murmured the last part, and I was sure that I wasn't meant to hear it. I was determined to prove her wrong. Though at least her practicality seemed intact as she was right, those clothes gave her more room to move.

I climbed over to the roof, took my jacket off and laid it on the eaves. I looked back at Scarlett only to find her staring at me with wide eyes. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

I flashed her a smile. "Helping you, of course." When I saw that she was about to explode, I quickly added. "Besides, you are needed elsewhere. If I'm not mistaken your mammy wants to speak to you."

"He is right, Scarlett." Will Benteen called from below in a very amused tone.

Scarlett regarded me skeptically, but soon thought better of it and for the first time in our acquaintance she did what I had asked.

"Then move over so I can climb down." She finally said.

I moved over and held my hand out to help her down, but she recoiled from my touch as if I had the plague. Well, that certainly wasn't a good sign and it went way beyond the anger that I had expected from her. I had never counted on the hatred that I felt rolling off of her in waves. I watched as she gulped nervously and climbed closer to the edge of the roof. She reached for the ladder with trembling hands, but then her famous determination took over and she could safely land. With that simple act she reminded me how unique and remarkable she truly was.

After Scarlett's ungraceful departure I turned to Ashley Wilkes with a ready smile. "Shall we continue?"

"Sure." He answered, and then handed me Scarlett's abandoned tools. We started to work in companionable silence when we suddenly heard Scarlett's muffled outburst.

"What the hell is this?"

I knew that she had found my surprise, and I just hoped that she would be smart enough to accept it without questions.

Ashley looked at me questioningly. "Do you know what that was all about?"

"I'm sure that Scarlett has just found my surprise." I said in good humor.

"Your surprise?" He asked in a dubious tone.

"Yes, I brought food and supplies from Atlanta, but Mammy didn't let us unpack anything without Scarlett's approval so the foyer is pretty much blocked." I explained.

"Well, that was very nice of you. God knows we are short of everything these days." He confessed honestly

For the rest of the day Scarlett stayed clear out of my presence, but I didn't expect anything else. When dinner came around she couldn't avoid me any longer, but still she was the last one to arrive. She got rid of her earlier apparel and now she was dressed in a ragged looking, but at least feminine garment. I used this opportunity to study her once voluptuous figure, but no sign of that remained. This girl across from me looked too thin to be healthy and too fragile to work as I had seen her do earlier. I frowned at this thought as it seemed that everything had changed. She sat at the head of the table and she finally met my eyes.

"Thank you for the food." She said begrudgingly.

"You are welcome." I said pleasantly as it was clear how embarrassed she really was that she had to thank me for something so basic as food. And it was also clear that thanking me wasn't her idea judging by her quick exchange of looks with Mrs. Wilkes. At least her relationship with her friend seemed unchanged. I soon noticed that Scarlett's parents were missing from the table and no one seemed to expect them. So I concluded that at some point they must have passed away, and my heart went out to her as I knew how much she loved them, especially her father.

Conversation flowed freely during a very nice meal, but Scarlett mostly remained silent and I was only watching her. She ate her food cautiously instead of wolfing it down even though I suspected that she wanted to do exactly that. However, she seemed to be aware of the fact that after a long deprivation of solid food, it could cause more harm than good. It worried me greatly. Everybody looked undernourished, but not so extremely as Scarlett.

After dinner everybody with the exception of Scarlett retired to the parlor that looked ragged and unkept. I didn't want to ruin my chances with Scarlett so for the moment I let her be and entertained the others with amusing stories. I knew that I had surprised Scarlett greatly with my unannounced appearance on her doorstep, and I still knew her enough to know that she needed time to organize her thoughts and feelings. However, when everybody prepared to retired for the night I realized that I had no idea where I should sleep.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Wilkes, but could you help me?" I inquired politely. "I didn't have a chance to discuss with Scarlett my accommodation."

"Oh, Captain Butler I forgot about that..." She started to say in a worried voice, but Mammy interrupted her.

"Miss Scarlett earlier gave me instructions as to where I should place you." She said haughtily. "Follow me!"

She led me to a room that seemed to belong to one of Scarlett's sister, but at least I was placed in a room instead of the stables. So I had no reason to complain.

I had spent the next couple of days with helping in anything I could while superstitiously watching Scarlett's every move. She was always awake and in the field before anybody else, and just like that the last one to retire for the night. She still continued to avoid me, our interaction was reduced to the topic of Tara and to what kind of work she entrusted me with. I thought it better to leave her alone for now as she clearly was not in the right frame of mind to discuss the matter between us. We only had a brief exchange about that when one evening she joined the others in the parlor. She was playing with Miss Melly's little boy. She wasn't as natural in her interaction with the child as her friend was, but I saw the long established familiarity between them. It warmed my heart to see her like that, and I couldn't help, but imagine a picture of her doing the same with our children. My blissful mental picture was shattered when the woman in question addressed me. I was sitting right next to her and she lowered her voice so I was the only one to hear her ask.

"How long do you plan on staying here?" I examined her face to see the reason behind her sudden inquiry, but I only saw wary curiosity.

"As long as you let me." I whispered. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she said nothing.

However, the constant presence of Will Benteen didn't ease my mind one bit. Most of the time Scarlett worked alongside of him, and she spent an awful lot of time with him, too. It was clear as day that she didn't trust me or my unexpected presence here, and she always turned to Will for advice. In all honesty, it hurt, but I could see why she would react that way. I couldn't do much, but wait for the perfect opportunity.

One day I was lucky enough to work in the field with Scarlett as Will had taken Scarlett's sister, Suellen to Jonesboro to do some shopping for her wedding. I learnt during my stay they were preparing her and Mr. Kennedy's wedding. We were mostly silent while planting the cottonseeds, and when we finally took a little break I was about to say something to Scarlett when we heard her name called by Will. He hurried towards us, his limp hindering his eager process.

When he finally got to where we were standing, he immediately addressed Scarlett. "Scarlett, how much money do you have left?" He asked still out of breathe.

"Why?" She asked instead of answering. His sudden and uncharacteristic question clearly caught her off guard.

"I heard in Jonesboro today that the taxes on Tara were raised." He stated.

"But I have already paid the taxes." She replied still in surprise.

"I know, but I think you should go to the bank and inquire because what I had heard is bad enough."

Scarlett hesitated a little before demanding. "Tell me what you heard."

"They say that the new taxes cost 300 dollars." He said while looking at her in a way that suggested that he prepared for the worst outcome possible.

"300 dollars!" Scarlett cried in utter disbelief.

"Yes, that's what I heard." He nodded. "That's why I think you should inquire."

"Damn straight I would inquire!" She said indignantly and stormed back to the house.

I watched this exchange dumbfounded, I didn't completely understand what they had been talking about. Soon we saw Scarlett hurry to the stable, and only minutes later she sprinted out of there on the horse spurring him on forcefully.

Will just shook his head and turned to me. "Shall we continue?" He gestured toward the seeds.

"In a minute." I said. "But first, care to tell me what the hell had just happened?" A little anger swept into my voice.

"Well, I don't know whether you have heard about a man named Jonas Wilkerson." He started, but when I shook my head in the negative he proceeded. "He used to be the overseer here, and he fancies the place to move here with his family. So he uses his connections with the Yankees to try and make it impossible for us to stay here."

We started to work again, but I couldn't help, but use this opportunity to gain some insight into his own interest in Tara. I wasn't entirely convinced that he was interested in Scarlett, but I wanted to make sure.

"Well, I can feel for the clerk in the bank who will have to deal with Scarlett." I said jokingly.

Will laughed lightly. "Yes, she certainly can be worse than the Devil himself."

This answer didn't help me at all as it just proved that he knew Scarlett very well. "Still she is a very remarkable woman." I said with true admiration in my voice. "Beautiful, too."

I think he understood where I was going with this because he looked at me with a knowing smile. "Yes, that's true. But I prefer women with a little more kindness and obedience." He said and I followed his gaze that was directed to Careen, Scareltt's youngest sister. I couldn't hide my smile at this revelation: so he was in love with her, and that's why he stayed here. He turned back to me. "I reckon she is more your type of woman."

"That she is." I replied and nodded in agreement.

Now that my jealousy could be moved out of the way, I was finally able to truly enjoy the other man's company.

Scarlett returned later than expected and went to her study without a word to anybody. When she didn't join us at dinner, I decided to take matters into my own hand. So after dinner without further ado I went to her study. I knocked gently, but I didn't wait for her permission to enter. She didn't look up, but I knew that she was aware of my presence; she just chose to not acknowledge it. I watched her silently as she sat in her chair and started leafing through some papers on the desk. She looked very tired. I knew that she would stretch this silence out as long as she could so I decided to be brave and start the long overdue conversation.

"Scarlett, please look at me." I said softly. "I think it's high time that we started talking."

She sighed deeply. "I don't think that is a good idea."

Seeing her reluctance I changed tactics. "At least tell me what happened in Jonesboro today."

This seemed to do the trick as she finally looked at me. However, what I saw in her eyes momentary shocked me: she was looking at me with utter sadness and desperation in those beautiful eyes. Her loud sob broke the silence that settled on us. "Oh, Rhett, I am going to lose Tara." Her voice broke at the end and tears started to run down her cheeks.

I immediately went to her chair and kneeled in front of her grabbing her hands. "Tell me what happened, please."

"Will was right." She sobbed. "They raised the taxes and I have to pay..." She was unable to finish it due to her heavy sobs. At that moment I didn't care for our strangled relationship or her possible hatred for me, and I gathered her into my arms, and carried her to the sofa. As I sat down she clung to me closely while she cried her heart out in anguish. It was painful to hear, but I let her calm down. When her sobs finally subsided and I felt her relax into my shoulders I reached for my handkerchief and wiped her face gently.

"Scarlett, look at me." I gently lifted her face to me. "You won't lose Tara, I promise. I can help you with the 300 dollars."

At first she looked at me in wonder, but then her expression changed to suspicion. She cleared her throat before asking. "And what do you want in return?"

I smiled gently at her. Did she recall that particular conversation from so long ago? That I always expect to get paid?

"Nothing." I immediately replied, but then I thought better of it. "Or maybe an honest conversation about us."

"Us?" She questioned quietly. "Have there ever been an us?"

"Yes, I think so. After all I didn't come all the way here for this silence and awkwardness." I started to explain.

"Then what do you want?" She asked tentatively.

"You." I stated simply. She obviously didn't expect that so she just stared at me with a blank expression. I used her stunned pause to my advantage and decided to lay my cards on the table. "Last time we met I told you that I loved you. Do you remember?"

She stood up from my lap to put some distance between us, and walked to the fireplace. Her back was turned to me when she replied. "Yes, I remember." She said quietly, and then turned around to face me again. "But I also remember that that was almost two years ago. That I hadn't heard from you since then."

Finally, we were getting somewhere. Now I understood her behavior better, but I still needed more information.

"I have already told you that I was in jail. I would have come earlier if it had been in my power." I reminded her gently.

"I know that now, but before that I had no idea. What would you have thought in my position? I thought that you had every chance to return, but you have never come. I came to the only conclusion that made sense to me: your feelings had changed." She said impassively.

Well, that certainly explained a lot of things, but I still suspected that she wasn't entirely truthful. She kept something from me that I couldn't help, but think was crucial for coming to some kind of understanding between us. So I took a chance with my next words.

"I might have thought the same, I admit. But I'm more curious about something else." I paused a bit to make sure that she was listening to me. "Did that wrong assumption change your feelings?"

I waited with bated breath as the next couple of minutes would decide everything. She didn't answer immediately, but I saw that she was thinking carefully about what to tell me. However, I wanted the truth from her. She finally settled for evading my question and turned it back on me.

"Have your feelings changed?"

I studied her face carefully in order to see what she was getting at. She wasn't fishing for compliments or a great declaration of love. No, just like me, she wanted honesty. And I knew that she deserved nothing less. I knew that it was time for me to act like a man and confess everything to her. I was done with playing games with her. Still I remained silent for a minute or so before laying my heart in front of her.

"No, my feelings are the same. I'm still very much in love with you." Her faced remained that expressionless blank. "While I was in the army, and later in jail I constantly thought about you, reliving that one precious memory about our first kiss." I stopped talking there because I knew if I continued, I wouldn't be able to control myself and I would kiss her again. I watched in fascination as a million different emotions flickered through those beautiful eyes from shock and surprise to bewilderment and disbelief. Suddenly she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"How can you be so sure?" She implored tiredly. "So much had changed since then. I had changed…" She trailed off, and then put her hands around her chest in a protective gesture. For some reason this turn of the conversation made her uncomfortable. So I immediately leaped out of my seat and walked to stand in front of her. I put my hands on her arms to try to get her to calm down.

"I have noticed that you changed, but so did I." I started my explanation although it sounded more like reasoning. "We had been through a lot. During the most awful moments of the war the only thing that kept my sanity was you. My memories about you. I know I love you because I have loved you for a long time and nothing was able to break that feeling. Not even my own stubbornness." I smiled when I noticed her lips slightly curved upwards. That almost was a smile. We were getting somewhere so I proceeded. "So the only question that remains is whether you love me, too." We stared at each other.

"I don't know." She finally replied after what felt like an eternity. "You have to understand that I had made everything in my power to forget about you or my feelings for you."

"Did you succeed?" I couldn't help asking.

Scarlett sighed again. "I thought so until you showed up here."

Her answer gave me hope. Maybe nothing was lost forever. "And what do you think now?" I asked barely able to conceal my eagerness.

"I don't know." She said somewhat forcefully. "I'm confused." We seemed to reach an impasse. She seemed to realize this, too and she softly spoke up. "I can't promise you anything. I need more time to process everything."

"You can have all the time you need, Scarlett." I told her truthfully. "But I can promise you that I won't give up your love without a fight."

A gentle smile appeared on her tear-stained face. "I have never expected you to."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p>

I have to admit that I feel a little discouraged due to the lack of reviews. So help me with your opinions.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 10**

Rhett's point of view

After this conversation my relationship with Scarlett was less strained, but it was still a far cry from what I really wanted. She kept her distance from me, but at least she no longer was cold to me. We talked more often as the upcoming wedding gave us plenty of opportunities to be in each other's company. After helping Scarlett with the tax money I also offered her that I would help with the cost of the wedding.

"Oh, there is no need for that, Rhett." She said pausing for a minute in her work. "I have already made Frank take care of that." Her expression showed triumph that made me laugh.

"Did you bully him into it?" I asked still laughing.

"I'm not like that." She protested with a scowl. "I merely pointed out that this was his wedding, too and it was very understandable if he wanted to help."

I wasn't fooled in the slightest. "I wish I was a fly on the wall during that conversation."

However, when the question of dresses came up I put my foot down. Initially Scarlett wanted to wear an awful grey dress that made her look so much older. So naturally I appealed to her vanity – which I noted with pleasure didn't lose its strength – and persuaded her that new dresses were in need for everyone. Of course, I had an ulterior motive, too: I wanted to see her in her old glory. We went to Jonesboro together to buy everything. I helped her choose a pale apple green dress – what can I say, I was really partial to that color on her – that was made of silk taffeta. It had a wide neckline and the short sleeves were ruched at the top and trimmed with silk fringe at the hem. The bodice was boned and lined with silk linen. Unfortunately for me, Scarlett refused to show me how it looked on her stating that I should wait till the wedding. All this waiting was started to become frustrating.

The wedding turned out to be a fine affair in a very pleasant atmosphere. The newlyweds seemed very happy, but unlike the rest of the guests I was more interested in Scarlett and her mood. She looked beautiful in her dress, the light color brought the emerald out in her eyes. I noted with satisfaction that her figure started to fill out and she seemed healthier, too. She appeared just as tired as usual, but a gentle smile appeared on her face when she looked at her sister and her new husband. I knew that she wasn't particularly fond of Frank and she had an almost hostile relationship with her sister so when our gaze met I raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She just shook her head with the same smile plastered on her face.

Later she was talking to Ashley and Melanie when I walked up to her from behind. I lightly patted her shoulder to gain her attention. I bowed and with exaggerated politeness as I asked.

"Miss O'Hara, would you honor me with your company for the next dance?" I held out my hand for her to take. She smiled and accepted.

During the dance I greatly enjoyed having her in my arms again, but before I could ruin the peace between us with a rash action I settled for asking her about her earlier smile.

"Tell me, Scarlett. What was that mysterious smile about?"

She looked at me in surprise, but then she remembered what I was curious about. "Is there something wrong with me smiling at my sister's wedding?" She asked in an innocent tone, but I recognized that long lost spark in her beautiful eyes. It wasn't as bright as it used to be, but it was there nonetheless. I smiled broadly at her.

"We both know that you weren't smiling because of your sister's happiness." I whispered teasingly in her ear. "So out with it!"

She giggled ever so lightly before answering. "Fine. I smiled at the idea of finally getting rid of her."

I laughed out loud at her statement so loud in fact that almost everybody was looking at us. I saw Mammy frown at me fiercely, but I didn't give a damn. Not when I finally saw little pieces of the old Scarlett resurfacing. I knew that she was never going to be the same, but it gave me hope that not all was lost. Yes, she had changed, but her newfound grace and maturity did her credit. We had spent the rest of the evening in each other's company.

One day I accompanied Will to Jonesboro to help him take care of some business. We went to the post office as well to post Mrs. Wilkes' letter to her aunt informing her about their arrival to Atlanta. Scarlett started to get more and more morose because of the impending departure of her best friend. I was at the right place at the right time as there was a telegram waiting for me at the office. It was from my lawyer informing me that I should go to England to take care of my money there. It seemed urgent, but I loathed the idea of leaving Scarlett again. Especially at such a hard time.

As a part of our new routine after dinner Scarlett and I retired to her office together. Usually I helped her with the affairs of Tara or merely entertained her with amusing stories while she worked. But that day I was deep in thought as I had a hard time thinking about an appropriate way to broach my upcoming departure.

"You are very quiet today." Scarlett's soft voice roused me from my thoughts.

I sighed: it was now or never. "I got a telegram today at the post office."

"Bad news?" She asked looking at me in a sympathetic way.

"Well, that depends on your perspective." I stalled a bit to gain a little more time to organize my thoughts. I didn't want Scarlett to think that my leaving was permanent. "My lawyer advised me to go to London and collect the rest of my fortune before it's too late."

She arched an eyebrow at me. "I didn't know that you had money in England."

"I had to make sure that my ill-gotten money is safe from the clutches our new government." I replied with a wink. We remained silent for a while till Scarlett asked the dreaded question.

"So you are leaving again?" She asked very softly, just above a whisper and she averted her eyes from me. That wouldn't do. I gently lifted her chin to me and forced her to look at me.

"Look at me, Scarlett." And when she did I saw the sadness and hurt in those beautiful orbs. "Trust me, I hate to do it, but I have to leave you again. I can assure you though that I am going to return." She didn't seem convinced so I proceeded more forcefully. "Once I had promised you the same and I kept my promise just as I intend to do it this time, too. As soon as my business is taken care of, I will return to you." She searched my eyes for the truth so for once I let her see my deepest emotions alongside the truth of my words.

"I believe you." It was all she said, but I got the uncomfortable feeling that she still had doubts about my devotion to her. It angered me a little as I couldn't fathom why she was so suspicious of me, why she couldn't trust me. Well, I guess only time would prove to her my love, but unfortunately I wasn't a very patient man.

On the day of my departure Scarlett opted for saying goodbye at Tara rather than seeing me off at the station in Jonesboro. Will was kind enough to take me to the station, but as I was about to climb into the wagon I realized that he was nowhere to be found. In fact, no one was in the near vicinity. I was very grateful for them to give us a little privacy to bid our goodbyes.

"Well, I guess it's time to say farewell." Scarlett said softly with a small smile. "Have a safe journey." And then she stepped closer to me and gave me a tentative hug. Suddenly, this soft gesture was too much for me after her distance, and without thinking I captured her parted lips with mine. The feel of her lips were just as sweet and soft as I had remembered, but I was still too aware of the fact that she wasn't responding. Yet she didn't pull away.

"Good bye, Scarlett." I whispered. "I will come back to you."

Our embrace was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked up into the apologetic eyes of Will Benteen. "Is everything set?" He asked while moving to climb into the wagon. I looked back at Scarlett, but she was avoiding my searching gaze. I sighed and joined Will in the wagon.

"Yes, let's go."

During the long ship voyage to England, I had plenty of time to think about Scarlett's behavior. During my stay at Tara I had learnt what had happened to her parents although not from her. Mrs. Wilkes was the one who told me as a result of my gentle pleading. I think she told me because she knew about my feelings for Scarlett. She told me everything about the awful weeks after her father's death as it seemed to be the moment that finally broke the strength of Scarlett. I had known from my earlier observations that she was very close to her father and Mrs. Wilkes' words just strengthen my assumptions. It seemed that Scarlett built protective walls around her heart in which I was unable to stretch the slightest crack. All I want is to be able to take care of her, to give her anything she wanted, be that something physical like money or emotional like my love and support. However, it seemed that the war and poverty did things to her; things that I was afraid were irrevocable. I wished she stopped fighting or let me fight for her. But she was just as stubborn and headstrong as she always was. I hoped that time would once work in my favor.

As soon as I settled in my hotel room I wrote a letter to Scarlett in which I informed her about my arrival and let her know the address of the hotel in case she needed anything. Before my departure I deposited an amount of money in the bank for her and gave her the card of my lawyer so she could still have anything she wanted in my absence. I knew that my business here in London would take about a month to finish, and then there was the long journey home, to her. It was entirely too much time without her. I missed her dearly.

One afternoon, after I had lunch with an old friend of mine, I strolled down the streets without any purpose of my mind. However, soon I found myself standing in front of a jewelry store, and I thought that it wouldn't hurt to have a look around.

"Good afternoon, sir!" The owner of the store immediately greeted me in a strong British accent. "How may I help you?"

"Well, I'd like to see your engagement ring collection." His eyes lit up upon hearing my American accent, and I could barely suppress my laughter. British people knew that they always could strike a good bargain with us, Americans. He at least appeared like a kind old gentleman and not a cunning businessman.

"Do you have any specific in mind?" He asked kindly.

I thought for a minute when Scarlett beautiful eyes flickered across my mind. "Yes, show me the ones with emerald stones." I answered firmly.

He bowed in agreement, and then set a large collection of emerald rings on the counter. I studied each ring in detail and with a critical eye. I wanted to find the prefect ring for my beloved, one that could match the beauty of Scarlett. Nothing seemed to catch my eye until I reached one of the last ones.

"Can I have a closer look at this?" I inquired while pointing out my choice.

"Certainly, sir." The man answered politely.

The ring was truly stunning: it had a big round shaped emerald as the central stone and it's adorned with little intricate ornaments. It had hand-engraved shoulders with a graceful Y motif of full cut emeralds and diamonds. It looked elegant and delicate. In one word: it was perfect.

"I will take it." I announced proudly. The old man looked a little shocked at first as I didn't question its price. But soon a slick smile appeared on his face.

"She must be a very special lady." He said while proceeding to put the ring into a velvet box.

"You have no idea." I chuckled in agreement.

Upon my return to the hotel another surprise waited in store for me. The receptionist informed me that I received a letter. My face broke out into a large smile when I saw the addresser: Miss Scarlett O'Hara. I thanked the man, and then hurried to my room to read her letter.

_Dear Rhett, _

_Thank you for letting me know that you have arrived safely. You never know with those long sea voyages…_

_Life at Tara is the usual although a lot less loud since little Beau's departure. The Wilkes left for Atlanta as their house became ready, and Frank had asked for Ashley as well. I miss Melly already even though she promised to write me frequently. But it's not the same as if she was here with me. _

_And I miss you, too. I had debated over whether I should write this or not, but then I remembered that you were brave enough to put your heart on the line for me and I thought it was only fair if I did the same. I have to confess that I had doubts about your return till I received your letter. Now I dare trust your promise. I'd also like to apologize for the way we parted, but your action took me off guard and I felt a little embarrassed. In all honesty I have never felt this confused about you before, not even during the days of our friendship in Atlanta. It seems like a lifetime ago…_

_I'm sorry, I got sidetracked. I found it easier to pour my heart out on the paper than doing the same to your face. Maybe it's the coward's way out, but you always manage to distract me with a word, a caress or even a look. I still hold a grudge against you for leaving me at Rough and Ready even though I don't want to. I just can't seem to let it go. After thinking matters over I realized that that was the point when I stopped trusting you. It was the first time in my life that I confessed my feelings for someone and the outcome was disastrous. A part of me understands your reasons for leaving, but another, bigger part feels abandoned and confused. Despite your love, you left me. And that was the time when I started questioning your love. I thought that your continued absence after the war was proof enough to your dishonesty, and my love for you turned into hatred. But as the saying goes: there is a thin line between love and hate. And one day, when I least expected you, there you were in all your glory. I didn't know what to think or feel for that matter. You could so easily explain the reasons for your absence that I felt dumbfounded. All my assumptions and accusations were groundless, and I was left with only an uneasy feeling about you that I couldn't handle. So I kept my distance. It was true what I told you in my study, I need time. Before Melly left, she and I had a long and interesting conversation and she made some valid points. So what I'm trying to say in this rather long letter is that in trusting you again I made a step forward in order to try and meet you halfway. I know you love me or you think you do, but the truth is that I did change during your absence. And I think that we still have a lot to talk about, but that can wait till you come back. I meant this letter as an explanation and also as a sign of my trust. I hope it made sense, but I don't have time to read it through. _

_Anyway, I hope you have a nice time in London._

_Yours, _

_Scarlett_

I smiled broadly when I got to the end of her letter. I was happy that I was able to gain her trust back, and I promised myself that I would never lose it again. And she was right that we still had a lot to discuss, namely my love for her as she was clearly still uncertain about it. I had to find a way to prove to her that my love is genuine and unbreakable.

In my free time I brought presents for everybody. Well, for Scarlett I might have brought a little more presents. Once she had mentioned that she really enjoyed the works of Jane Austen even though she only read _Pride and Prejudice_. As now I was currently staying in Miss Austen's home country I deemed it appropriate to buy the collection of her works. I knew she would enjoy them. Come to think about it, she might like to come to England as well or to Ireland. Maybe we could come back together…

On my way home I knew better than to stop anywhere else, but at Tara. I made a mental note to write my mother a long letter explaining her everything. But now Scarlett was the most important thing in my world. In Atlanta I purchased a horse in haste as I was unable to wait for the train schedule.

As I was tearing down the road to the whitewashed walls of Tara I noticed two figures with ready guns, and I realized that I should have sent a telegram to Scarlett about my arrival. I hoped they would ask questions before firing. I slowed my horse, and when I got close enough I saw them recognizing me and lowering their guns.

"Rhett." Scarlett said wonderingly while Will tipped his hat in greeting.

I barely had time to climb down my horse and take a step closer to them when Scarlett dropped her gun and run the few steps that were between us. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. It was the best way to be greeted. It felt heavenly to hold her in my arms again, especially now when she was willing and happy. I couldn't resist and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. I didn't dare do anything else lest I ruin the process we made. I made the decision on my way back that I would let her guide our relationship. We would move in her pace.

"It is really you, Rhett." She said softly stepping back, but fortunately she kept our contact as she held my hand in both of her own.

"Why? Were you expecting someone else?" I asked teasingly. I felt light-hearted and young in her company again.

"No, and the truth is I wasn't expecting you either." She replied in the same manner, and then scolded me in mocking. "Hasn't it occurred to you to send a telegram maybe?"

"I was too eager to get home." I used the word 'home' on purpose, and she with her usual sharpness understood my meaning. She smiled and squeezed my hand, and the led me into the house where I was greeted by the others as well.

The weeks passed by quickly after my return to Tara. Nothing had changed in the routine of the members of this household. Will was still following Careen's every move silently while she pretended not to notice this. Mammy was still watching me like a hawk, suspecting mischief by every turn. Even my gift didn't warm her heart. I brought her a very fine bonnet which she begrudgingly accepted, but never wore. And Scarlett… Things were different with her. I didn't like seeing her working in the fields like a slave, but try as I might I couldn't talk her out of it. I tried to reason with her by stating that I was willing to work instead of her, but she dismissed that idea because the combined effort of both of our work we could achieve more. After a while I left it at that in order to reserve the peace. We spent every late afternoon and evening out on the porch talking about everything and nothing. However, as we avoided one specific topic a delicious tension also built between us.

It was a beautiful and lazy fall day when the tension finally snapped. As was our habit we sat on the porch with a book in our hands. Suddenly I felt her eyes on me and I whipped my head in her direction. True enough I caught her staring at me admiringly. She quickly averted her eyes, and tried to pretend that she was fascinated by what she was reading. However, her heated cheeks were a dead giveaway. Even though she didn't see me I smiled at her devilishly. I moved swiftly, and I playfully grabbed the book out of her hands. She jumped a little because of my unexpected move, and then giggled in embarrassment.

"Rhett, I was reading that." She held out her hand. "Can you give it back?"

I pretended to consider her request. "It didn't seem to me that it held your interest. In fact, if I may be so bold, you were more interested in studying my profile."

A soft smile graced her lovely face. "That might have been true, but now I found myself genuine interested in the great declaration of the dashing Captain Wentworth."

"Now why don't I believe you?" I baited her while holding the book out of her reach.

"How do you run on!" She dismissed my suspicion with a sugary smile and made a grab for the book. I was faster than her and she just barely missed the book. However, her momentum wasn't stopped and she ended up pressed to my chest. We started laughing at our silliness, but I quickly realized that our faces were only inches apart. She, of course, instantly noticed my preoccupation, but didn't make any move to distance herself. Instead, she studied my features with great interest: her eyes wandered over my face from my eyes to my moustache, but they kept returning to my lips. I knew that look, and when she finally met my stare head on I saw the invitation in her eyes. Slowly, I reached over to her cheeks and softly caressed her jawline with my fingertips. She closed her eyes and gently hummed in pleasure. I couldn't wait anymore and I swiftly brought my lips down to hers. I tenderly took her upper lip and then her lower one with mine, and I only applied a gentle rub, a barely noticeable sweep of my tongue. I felt her melt into me, and I sighed in satisfaction. I was patient and lingering as I had waited entirely too long for this kiss.

When we eventually pulled apart she kept her eyes shut, just like the last time, but when she finally opened them with a contented sigh I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. She returned the smile and snuggled closer to my side. I knew that we should talk, but I felt very content and peaceful just holding her. Well, the truth was I wanted to propose to her instantly, but I held back. It would be too soon, not to mention that I didn't have the ring with me. I put it safely into a drawer. And I had another reason for keeping quiet: before I would declare myself I really would like to hear those three little words from her again. I needed to hear them to make sure that everything moved in the right direction.

The next morning turned out to be more awkward than any other encounter that we had recently. Scarlett greeted me with a softly spoken good morning and an embarrassed smile, but other than that nothing changed. I frowned. I thought that we past this, but then again we didn't exactly talked about the kiss last night. I needed to remedy the situation as soon as possible before my dear Scarlett dismissed our progress. As usual during the day I didn't have the opportunity to talk to her, but when I saw her heading towards the porch with a book in her hand I knew that my time had come. I ran up to my room to retrieve the ring and slid it into my pocket. I vowed that if I had a chance tonight I will ask her to marry me. A nervous anticipation ran through my entire body as I started descending the stairs and went to the porch where my fate awaited me.

"Scarlett!" I called out in order not to scare her with my sudden appearance.

She looked at me questioningly and closed her book. "Yes?" I flashed her a smile, and then I sat down close to her to keep our conversation more private. I had a suspicion that Mammy was lurking somewhere close.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked, and then added. "We need to talk."

"You are very talkative nowadays." She replied with an amused smile. But I could see that she was rather tense and she stalled on purpose.

I returned her smile while attempting to form an explanation. "You can't blame me when it appears that we have an inexhaustible topic."

"Oh." She frowned not understanding my meaning.

"Us." I prompted.

"Oh." She repeated, but this time the realization downed on her. She looked rather uneasy.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" I asked in annoyance. I had waited her longer than I had waited for any woman, and my patience was running thin. Especially now, when the thing that I most desired was in an arm's reach: I knew that what happened last night finally moved us out of our seemingly endless impasse.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Well, what else do you want to hear from me?"

She was getting angry at me, too and I knew from experience that if both of us were angry than nothing good would come out of this conversation. I sighed deeply trying to rein in my temper. I reminded myself that I had promised to myself that I was going to let her guide our relationship.

"Look, Scarlett, I don't want to argue." That was the furthest from my intentions. "But I feel that we should talk about the kiss last night. Now correct me if I am wrong, but I thought that you welcomed it, even enjoyed it." I watched in fascination as a light blush flooded her cheeks. It always made her look so beautiful. Why does she always have to look so delicious when I need to talk to her? When I need all my wits about me. "So forgive me if I'm a little confused by your behavior."

"No, you are right. I did… enjoy that kiss." She confessed barely audibly.

"Then what's the matter? I know that something still bothers you." I said softly without any trace of my earlier anger. I wanted to hear the truth so I can fix it.

"I'm confused because I don't know what happens now." She finally confessed, not that I understood her meaning. With a raised eyebrow and a nod I encouraged her to continue. "What I mean is that you love me and I think I love you too…" I didn't hear the rest of her explanation as a soft hum filled my ears and I felt lighthearted, however, I had the good sense to listen to her again when she got to the bottom of her problem. "… and I know that you are not a marrying man…"

I burst out laughing and it wasn't just a light chuckle, but a full-blown hearty laughter. I had never felt more relieved than at that moment. However, one look at her shocked and angry face sobered me up really quickly. She opened her mouth to say something no doubt hurtful so I grabbed the opportunity to silence her with my lips. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. And when I felt her melt into my caress I could hardly force myself to stop. When we finally pulled apart I cupped her cheeks to have her look at me.

"How can you be so silly, my pet?" I asked in good humor and I didn't miss her quick intake of breath at the new endearment. "I was indeed a confirmed bachelor till the day I finally found the perfect woman for me. She met all the things I was looking for in a woman: she is breathtakingly beautiful and headstrong. She can think on her on and match my sarcasm. But most important of all, she loves me just as much I love her. My pet, you are the only woman who can understand me. You are perfect for me."

During my confession I studied her expressive eyes. A million different emotions flickered and danced across those fathomless emerald orbs, but her love shone the brightest.

"So now only one question remains." I took a deep breath and reached into my pocket to retrieve the small velvet box. I opened it and continued. "Scarlett O'Hara, will you marry me?"

"Oh! It's beautiful." She breathed wonderingly, and clapped a hand in front of her opened mouth.

When she noticed the nervous anticipation on my face, she smiled at me, and then reached toward my face and gently caressed my jawline. I resisted the urge to close my eyes and enjoy her touch as I was anxiously waiting for an answer.

She looked deeply in my eyes before her red lips uttered that one immortal word. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the lovely and encouraging reviews:)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 11 **

Rhett's point of view

In the next couple of days I had been happier than ever in my life as my engagement with Scarlett started, and our relationship deepened and became more intimate. I learnt that despite of her Southern belle mannerism she was rather shy and inexperienced when it came to any kind of intimacy. It warmed my heart to see a side of Scarlett that really needed my guidance. At first she was completely unaware of the physical affect that she had on me and my body, but when she finally realized it she took great advantage of it. It was sweet torture! And that devilish smirk on her face was slowly driving me crazy.

Mammy was my other source of frustration. On numerous occasions she appeared out of thin air when I was rather busy with Scarlett. That led to innovative ways to adjust myself and hide how badly I really wanted my fiancée.

I was in somewhat of a predicament. According to the custom of our era courtship only allowed holding hands and an occasional kiss. I have always found this rule ridiculous and stupid, and this wasn't just about my general dislike of society's rules. Before marriage I was allowed to hold Scarlett's hand and to kiss her, but nothing else while after marriage I was basically allowed to do anything that I wanted. However, during the war customs had changed somewhat, not to mention that the relationship that I had with Scarlett was unique. I wasn't a gentleman and Scarlett finally gave up all pretenses of being a lady. And our passionate natures just couldn't be contained. I simply knew that our marriage would be fun. Besides, our current situation was unique, too. We lived in a run-down plantation in quiet isolation with only Careen and Will and a couple of black servants as chaperones. It would have been entirely too easy for me to visit Scarlett in her room at night and take what I had wanted for so long. But I didn't do it because I respected Scarlett too much. However, it had never been too far from my mind that only a short corridor separated me from the woman I so loved and desired.

When I wrote a letter to my mother about my engagement her answer came so fast that I had to laugh at her excitement. Her tone started out as incredulous and shocked, but by the end she was overjoyed and curious. I had to smile at her motherly concerns.

"What are you smiling at?" Scarlett voice interrupted my reading.

"Can't your fiancée enjoy himself for a little while?" I asked still smiling.

She rolled her eyes at my use of the word fiancée. I might have overused that specific word in the last couple of days, and even I was surprised at my own lovesick behavior. She walked across the parlor and sat down the opposite end of the sofa.

"Well, he can't when he looks like a fool." She huffed in mock annoyance.

"I hope you can forgive such a great fault in my character." I said in a teasing tone.

She pretended to think about it before announcing her verdict. "I guess I will just have to put up with one more fault…"

I swiftly moved across the sofa and grabbed her small waist, and I started to take my revenge: I tickled her mercilessly. She squealed, laughed and even snorted a couple of times, but those sounds were music to my ears as they were absent for so long from her life. Between giggles she tried to fight my attack off, but I was stronger than her.

"Oh, stop! Please, stop!" She cried laughing.

"The price of my truce is a kiss." I announced dramatically.

"What a horrible price to pay!" She said with a grimace which only served her that I renewed my attack. "Stop! Fine, I will kiss you." She finally relented.

"I knew you would cave in." I taunted her, but let go of her waist. I made no move to kiss her as I wanted her to initiate our kiss. It was always me who started our kissing, but I wanted her to be just as free with her affections as I was. She seemed to realize this as she tentatively leaned closer to me. I closed my eyes in anticipation of feeling her lips on mine, but she only quickly pecked my lips and retreated.

"Huh, that should earn you another round of tickling." I warned before grabbing and lifting her on my lap. "I deserve so much more." I whispered, and then attacked her lips this time. When we eventually pulled apart she rested her forehead against mine and smiled.

"So now can you tell me what you were smiling about?" She asked breathlessly.

I chuckled lightly. "Just at my mother's reaction to our engagement."

"Oh." She simply said, and then pulled back to look at me. "Was she angry?"

I studied her face and I was surprised to note signs of fear and nervousness etched on her face.

"Why would she be angry?" I asked incredulously. "She has never thought that I was going to marry. So trust me, she is over the moon."

This seemed to ease her mind a bit, but not entirely. I hated when she kept something important from me. "My pet, you know that you can tell me everything." I gently reminded her.

She extricated herself from my loose hold and set down at a little distance from me. I frowned, but before I could ask anything she started her explanation. "I'm just worried that she will think that I'm not good enough for you." I wanted to interrupt her at that ridiculous notion, but she held her hand up to stop me. "I mean look around this place." She gestured around the room with her hand. "Everything is in ruins or dirty or broken. Not to mention that I look like a beggar." She huffed in exasperation and looked at her clothes with disgust.

I chuckled lightly at her rant, and I was relieved that she was worried about something that could be remedied easily. "Scarlett, my dear, I hope you know that you worry about inconsequential things. If you want new clothes or new furnishing for the house all you have to do is ask. I would be more than happy to help."

"Do you mean it?" She asked with bright eyes.

"Of course I do." I confirmed, and then added teasingly. "You may have to kiss me more often as consolation for my services."

She giggled lightly and shut me up with a thorough kiss.

True to my promise the next day I took her to Atlanta to do the necessary shopping. Both for what she and her plantation needed. At first she was cautious with the money I so freely bestowed upon her, but after a while she realized that there was no need for always counting or choosing the cheaper items. After all I had an almost inexhaustible source of means. That realization made our shopping trip much more fun. I insisted on accompanying her to choose day dresses, but at her insistence let her alone with undergarments and the wedding gown. We agreed on meeting up at the Wilkes house so I went to the bank to take care of some new investments and some preparation for our wedding night and honeymoon.

My business took a little more time than I had expected, and when I arrived to pick up Scarlett I found her deep in conversation with her friend.

"Oh, Captain Butler! It's so nice to see you, too." Miss Melanie greeted me politely while Scarlett gave me an embarrassed smile. I gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head. I will find out about that in the carriage on our way home.

I went to the settee and sat right next to my beautiful fiancée. "Are you ready to go, my dear?"

"Well, Melly was about to bring in the tea. Can we stay and drink a cup?" She asked though it was clear that she meant it as a statement.

"Sure, honey." I chuckled and she flashed me a satisfied smile.

We spent a couple of more hours with Miss Melly in pleasant conversation. She told us how much she enjoyed living so close to her aunt and friends again although she missed Scarlett dearly. I could tell the feeling was mutual. But finally it was time for us to leave.

On our way home I waited till we left the city behind before turning to my Scarlett fully intend on finding out the cause of her earlier embarrassment.

"I thought you had promised to always tell me if something bothers you." I mentioned nonchalantly.

She looked at me in surprise, and then smiled. "You know me too well." She replied playfully.

I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Always did, my pet."

"How arrogant of you!" She teased, but then turned somber quickly. "For your information nothing bothers me. It was just so strange to spend so much money again. It feels like the part of my life before the war with all of its luxuries and abundance had never happened. Like I always had to watch my money…" She finished with a sigh.

I remained silent for a while. She hated talking about her time at Tara during the war, and I never pressured her. But when she did say something on occasion I always felt my heart go out for her, but I was always careful not so show her that. She was still so independent. It seemed that my silence bothered her because she spoke up with a little laugh.

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Not at all, Scarlett." I replied softly. "I think you are a strong woman who has been through a lot. You just have to get used to the security and wealth again."

"Thank you." She said and kissed me lightly. Fortunately she became freer in her affections for me. "I feel very safe with you."

"I'm glad." It was all I said, but inside I rejoiced. I knew that we were on the right path that would lead us back to that confident and carefree girl that Scarlett once was. The girl who swept me off my feet the first time I had laid eyes on her.

I was sitting in the parlor smoking one of my cigars while I watched in amusement as Scarlett was pacing in front of the fireplace, occasionally stopping to smooth imaginary wrinkles of her dress. She was wearing a simple blue dress with a navy blue bodice and slightly paler skirt. Her long hair was arranged into a perfect chignon. In other words, she looked as beautiful as ever. Still she was nervous. It was obvious that her nerves started to get the better of her as the time of my mother and sister's arrival quickly grew nearer. I couldn't figure out which made her more anxious: meeting my family or our approaching wedding, but I suspected that a little bit of both. On Scarlett's insistence I invited my mother and sister to Tara for the last two weeks before the wedding in order for them to get acquainted. When she stopped again to check her hair I couldn't stifle my chuckle.

"My pet, you have nothing to worry about." I said with a smile. "You look beautiful and my mother will love you."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked nervously.

"You know I'm always right." I answered with a grin, but she just glared at me and continued her pacing. It spoke volumes of her anxiety that she didn't call me on my arrogance. I knew she was rather fond of that.

I put my cigar out and slowly walked up to her. I stopped her nonstop pacing by putting my arms around her waist and held her body close to mine.

"Relax, my pet." I whispered and kissed her. At least I could take her mind off of her nervousness if only for a little while. I felt her relax into me, but just as soon she tensed up again and abruptly broke our kiss as we heard the sounds of an arriving carriage.

I hurried to the carriage to help my mother and sister out while Scarlett stayed back at the entrance. She seemed determined and calm now that the moment has arrived.

"Mother, how was your journey?" I asked her after helping her out.

"Oh, it was quite alright, but I want to see your fiancée now." She replied barely paying attention to me as her eyes stopped their searching once they found Scarlett. I simply chuckled as I helped Rosemary out, too. I looked back to Scarlett and I saw her starting to walk toward us. I started with the necessary introductions.

"Mother, Rosemary, this is my lovely fiancée, Miss Scarlett O'Hara." I stated proudly. "And my dear Scarlett, this is my mother, Mrs. Elinore Butler and my sister Mrs. Rosemary Hayes." They exchanged courtesies, but my mother could hardly contain her excitement.

"Oh, my dear Miss O'Hara, you are just as beautiful as my son had told us." My mother said warmly while grabbing Scarlett's hands.

Scarlett cheeks flushed pink at the compliment. "Thank you, Mrs. Butler. Please, come in! I'm sure you would appreciate a little refreshment after your long journey." She replied politely. I had to laugh. If she keeps up this overtly polite mannerism, my mother and sister will wonder how on earth I could fall in love with such a lady. I was still chuckling when I moved swiftly and grabbed Scarlett's hand to stop her from following my family inside.

"Scarlett, honey, just be yourself." I whispered into her ear and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in pleasant conversation. Scarlett gradually loosened up and we even engaged in one of our usual banters in front of my mother and sister. On occasion I caught my mother's eyes and she was positively beaming with happiness. She could see how happy I was with my future wife. After dinner when both Scarlett and mother retired to bed I was left alone in the parlor with my sister. It was not an accident, earlier that evening she gave me the look that said she would interrogate me later.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked her when I was sure that we were the only ones who were awake.

"Oh, Rhett." Rosemary breathed happily. "She is exactly like you described her. She is truly your perfect match."

I smiled softly at her praise. "I know, we belong together because we are so alike. And to think that it took her so long to realize this…" I trailed off playfully.

"I seriously doubt that she has the same ego and arrogance that you display daily." My sister giggled lightly.

"Oh, you didn't see the half of it!" I cried in mock indignation, and then we burst out laughing. When we calmed down she continued more seriously.

"But all jokes aside, I really think that she is a nice young lady. And it is clear as day that she is just as smitten with you as you are with her." She finished with a smile, and then added as an afterthought. "Although I still think that she is awfully young."

"Yes." I nodded in agreement." But as I had told you once she is completely capable of handling me."

The last two weeks before our wedding flew by very quickly. To my great disappointment I couldn't spend half as much time with Scarlett as I wanted. My mother, but most often than not my sister claimed her every free minute in the name of getting to know my fiancée. I was pleased to note that my sister and Scarlett started to become close friends, at times they were thick as thieves. However, my frustration caused one person to be entirely pleased. Mammy looked triumphant that our engagement took a more traditional turn when I literally had to steal a couple of kisses from Scarlett. Fortunately, my sister's husband, John arrived soon and he was successful in distracting me till the wedding. Will joined us as we started to restore the old glory of Tara.

And finally our wedding day arrived. Scarlett was the most beautiful bride I had ever seen. In the last month of our engagement her body started to resemble her earlier perfect figure. Her form was curvious and feminine, and I wanted her more than ever before. Gone was the tiredness around her eyes instead they shone with brightness.

I took in every last detail of her as walked toward me on Ashley's hand. She had asked Ashley to walk her down the aisle because he was her oldest friend, almost the only one who survived the war. Her wedding gown was absolutely beautiful, matching her perfection to a tee. It was made of a soft, alenҫon lace in sheer white color. It had a ruffled off-the-shoulder neckline that revealed her shapely shoulders and collarbone. The shoulders and the bodice of the dress were accented with pale pink embroidery. Her tiny waist was accelerated by a waist cincher that was made of light pink satin. Her hair was made into a unique style that let most of her silky hair flow down her shoulders, and a simple white veil was pinned on the top of her head. She looked like a vision, a vision that was smiling brightly at me. I was the luckiest man on the planet. As Ashley handed her tiny hand over to me I couldn't help squeezing it lightly just to make sure that she was real.

"You look absolutely beautiful, my pet." I whispered into her ear. She rewarded me with a smile and a teasing glint her emerald eyes. The spark that I loved so much shone brightly.

"You aren't too shabby yourself." She whispered back.

As I listened to the priest I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and the feeling was mutual. Finally, when we said our vows we got to my favorite part of the ceremony.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said with a soft smile.

I had never been happier to oblige. I flashed a devilish smile at her before swiftly capturing her lips with my mine. Her slightly parted lips molded against mine perfectly, and I started massaging them softly. I didn't give a damn if I shocked the guests with my ardor. When we pulled apart I rested my forehead against her, and we smiled at the cheering that went around us.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The priest spoke up again. "May I present you Mr. and Mrs. Rhett Butler!"

I grabbed my new wife's hand as we received the well-wishers together. Mrs. Wilkes was the first one to hug and congratulate us closely followed by my emotional mother. I spent the whole wedding party with holding Scarlett in my arms as we danced all night long. However, soon it was time for us to leave for Atlanta, to the wedding suite of the National Hotel.

"Are you ready to leave, Mrs. Butler?" I asked her with dancing eyes.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Butler." She replied in kind.

The carriage ride to Atlanta was mostly silent as both of us had things to ponder on. Admittedly, it was harder for Scarlett as I at least knew what was to come that night. A shiver ran across my body at the realization that tonight I would finally have my Scarlett, body and soul. I could hardly wait!

In the hotel we were escorted to our room with minimal fuss. I opened the door swiftly, but grabbed Scarlett's hand when she wanted to step inside. She arched a curious eyebrow at me.

"Permit me." I said with a bow, and before she could react I swept her off of her feet, quite literary. "It's only customary." I stage whispered.

She squealed in surprise, and then laughed in delight. I carried her to the middle of the room where a bottle of iced champagne was waiting for us. I put her down and let her have a look around the place while I proceeded to pour us a glass of the bubbly drink. I figured that a little alcohol would ease her mind a bit tonight.

We talked about inconsequential things while sipping our drink till our kisses became more frequent than the words we spoke. I knew it was time. I gently reached for her hand and silently led her to the bedroom. The room was elegantly decorated with flowers and candles giving it a sweet and romantic atmosphere.

"It's so beautiful." She gushed softly.

I walked up behind her and wound my arms around her waist. I brushed her long hair away from her shoulder and rested my chin there. "Not as beautiful as you are, my pet." I murmured into her skin. She shivered lightly, and I smiled.

I moved my hands to her hair and started removing the hairpins that held her hair in place. When I was satisfied that all the pins were removed I let my fingers caress her silky locks like I always wanted. Then I brushed her hair aside and left a trail of kisses along her graceful neck. She hummed in appreciation, and lifted her hand to bury her fingers into my hair, too. She gently nudged my head towards hers and offered her red lips to me which I readily took. As our passion ignited our tongues dueled in an age old fashion. When we pulled apart my hands started working on the hooks on the back of her dress. I undid them agonizingly slowly to savor every minute of unwrapping this precious gift. When all the hooks were undone I gently peeled the dress off of her while distracting her with kisses on her neck. My hand wandered around her taunt little belly and a slight moan escaped her lips. I was pleased with myself as so far she seemed to enjoy herself.

I made the same slow ritual with the laces of her corset that I did with her wedding gown. I finally removed that, too so now she was in front of me only in her white undergarment that looked deliciously indecent: it was a clever combination of a chemise and drawers with front buttons. I had no idea how she was able to acquire something so scandalous – at least I was sure she thought it scandalous – but I wasn't fool enough to question it. I moved in front of her to be able to take in all of her beauty that she had to offer. I let my eyes impudently wander of her slight frame: her face looked flushed with a pink blush and her eyes were darkened in desire. If I had thought that her eyes looked magnificent when they flashed in anger or mirth, they have never compared to the brilliance of them now. Love and lust reflected in those emerald orbs in equal measure. I wound my hands into her hair and brought her face up to mine for a searing kiss. I pressed her body flush against mine, and deepened the kiss. I ran my hands up and down on her back till I rested them on her waist. Slowly I reached up to the first button and undid it, but before I could reach for the second one her hands covered mine and stopped me. I pulled away to look at her.

"Scarlett?" I questioned her huskily. I hoped to God that she wasn't stopping me permanently. I was clearly not in the mood for desperate persuasion or spending my own wedding night chaste. That would be horrible ironic though.

She looked at me from under her impossibly long eyelashes. She looked so damn beguiling that I couldn't stop the groan that rumbled deep in my throat. A pleased smile graced her flushed face and she finally spoke. "It seems that I'm at a disadvantage, Mr. Butler." She met my gaze boldly. "I'm in only my undergarment while you are still fully dressed."

I grinned at her widely. "Indeed, madam. And what should we do about it then?"

"Well, maybe I can help you with that." She said in a low voice.

She reached over with both of her small hands to remove my jacket over my shoulders. She didn't have to deal with my buttons as I taken care of them earlier, but still I had to help her with pushing it off all the way. She didn't waste much time before attacking the buttons on my grey vest. I liked this sudden brazen behavior of hers, and wondered how long it would take before I can reclaim the reins. But for now I let her explore my body. Soon I stood in front of her in only my tie, white shirt and black pants. I smiled at the concentration on her face as she untied my tie, but then my smile quickly disappeared as she stood on her tiptoes and started placing soft kisses along my ear and neck. My, she was a fast learner!

Her ministration distracted me enough that it took me a while to realize that her hands were slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt. Suddenly she giggled lightly.

"Something funny, Mrs. Butler?" I asked in a slightly husky voice.

Her hands stopped at one of the last buttons and she looked back at me. Her expression was happy and excited. "No, I just thought that your clothes have more buttons than mine do. It makes me wonder…"

I didn't let her finish as the site of her in her underwear while undressing me was almost too much. I had to kiss her. And kiss her I did with more force and passion than ever before. My reward was a throaty moan from my Scarlett.

When we pulled apart for air she smiled coyly at me. "Let me finish."

At my nod she finally undid all the buttons and removed my shirt. At first she just stared at my uncovered chest, but then she reached out with her right hand to caress me. Her touch was light, soft and a bit hesitant, but it felt heavenly. However, soon I realized that her sudden bravery was running thin as I felt her hands tremble as she tried to undo my pants, too. So I took the reins into my own hands.

I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately while moving her backwards to the bed. I gently laid her down on her back and I hovered over her.

"You are beautiful, Scarlett." I said honestly. She looked magnificent on the white sheets with her raven locks spread around her head.

She sucked in a quick breath as she felt my hands on the buttons of her chemise. I looked into her emerald eyes all the while I removed her last piece of clothing till she was finally bare to my hungry gaze. The emotions in her eyes almost took my breath away. They showed everything from hesitance and slight fear to love and sheer want. I kissed her again and again. I moved my kisses along her neck and collarbone while her small hands fisted in my hair tugging at it. Her breathing became rapid as I reached her soft mounds and erect little buds. While my mouth explored her breasts I let my hands wander all over her beautiful body. When my hand first brushed over that secret place between her legs she shied away from me, but soon pleasure and passion took over and she let me explore her entire body. When her breathing picked up and she stared calling my name I knew she was on the verge and with a last deep moan she floated into oblivion. Seeing her like this was my undoing. I made quick work with my pants and undergarment while she laid there with her eyes closed and a very pleased smile on her face.

I went back to hover over her again and kissed her softly. I positioned myself over her and I smiled when her eyes popped open as she felt my desire. I distracted her with a hard kiss as I ever so slowly slid into her wet warmth. A flicker of pain flashed through her eyes and I gently brushed away that one drop of escaping tear. When I felt her relax and calm down I started to move slowly and gently. Soon she realized that she can move, too and she started to match my movements. I was right on the brink when I felt her tighten around me, and I guided her legs around my waist. Her hands and nails were digging into my shoulders as I felt her sweet release the second time that night. It didn't take me too long to follow her into that sweet oblivion…

* * *

><p>I hope it was appropriate to the rating as I don't plan on writing stuff like that. Only their wedding night.<p>

In the future I'm not sure that I will be able to update weekly, but I intend to finish the story. There are only a couple of chapters left anyway.

So thanks for reading and I wait with bated breath for your reviews:)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 12**

Rhett's point of view

I was very pleased with our first night together as husband and wife. After our rather pleasant activity Scarlett quickly fell asleep, but I stayed wide awake. My mind just wasn't able to calm or rest after such a glorious day. So much had happened: the wedding ceremony, the reception afterwards and finally the wedding night… Instead of sleeping I watched my beautiful wife sleep peacefully with her head resting in the crook of my shoulder and her hand on my heart. She seemed so young and innocent without her emerald eyes blazing in emotion. I brushed away a stray lock of hair from her face so nothing obscured my vision.

I slept sporadically during the night and that meant that I was awake before she was. I watched in fascination as she began to stir and I could hardly wait for those emerald orbs to open. When she did open her eyes, they were slightly hazed and unfocused. Gradually she became aware of the fact that she wasn't alone in the bed and she momentarily froze, but then she seemed to recall the events of last night as she blushed, but smiled at the same time.

"Good morning, Mrs. Butler!" I greeted her with a kiss on her forehead.

She was a little startled at first. "Good morning to you, too." She returned my greeting.

"How are you?" I needed to ask her that. After all, last night must have been an entirely new experience for her in many ways.

"I'm fine." She replied while shifting slightly. She supported herself on her elbow not realizing the view she offered me as the sheets dropped off of her shoulders and chest. I grinned at her and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, you are perfectly fine." I said smoothly. "Beautiful even."

She looked completely confused until she saw me staring at her chest. "You are impossible!" She cried and she tried swiftly to cover herself up, but I was faster. I pushed her hands above her head while the covers remained conveniently around her waist.

"Don't hide from me, my pet." I whispered into her ears. "I'm rather partial to the view."

She started giggling lightly so I gave her a repeat performance of last night.

Later in the morning I shocked my new wife with sending her maid on her merry way, and took the task of helping her dress. It was a task that I planned on performing myself whenever I could. I chose a lovely green dress for her that made her eyes more prominent.

"So can you now tell me where are we going for our honeymoon?" She asked me when I finished lacing her corset. I smiled at her curiosity.

"I suppose it's as good a time as any." I said nonchalantly knowing that my stalling would drive her mad.

"Then care to share?" She asked and a little impatience swept into her voice.

I chuckled. "My, aren't we impatient?" I teased, but before she could explode I gave her the long awaited answer. "New Orleans."

She sucked in a quick breathe before turning quickly around to face me. "Truly?" She asked barely above a whisper.

During our engagement I couldn't decide where we should go for our honeymoon: to Europe or somewhere in the United States. However, without knowing it Scarlett gave me my answer. One night we talked about her father and their travels together. With a deep sigh she confessed that her father had promised her to take her to New Orleans for her 18th birthday, but the war stopped their plan. She explained that it was their habit: on every birthday of hers, her father took her to a new town. And I realized that that city would be the perfect choice, so suitable for her with its restaurants and music.

I smiled at her softly. "Truly, my pet."

Quite unexpectedly she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much." She whispered in an emotional tone. She pulled back and kissed me in a languid, reverential way.

"Well, if you keep that up, we won't leave this hotel room." I said playfully after we pulled apart.

"I promise not to do it again." She replied with dancing eyes. I was glad to see that she was happy again.

"Oh, you definitely will, my pet." I said huskily and captured her lips again.

After the very long train ride only a short carriage ride left of our journey. Scarlett could barely stay upright from exhaustion even though she slept on the train. Soon we arrived to the St. Charles Hotel, but tomorrow would be a better day for my lovely wife to have a look around the hotel's elegant furnishing and impressive marble columns. I had to carry her over the threshold again, however, this time not for tradition's sake. She was practically half-asleep by the time I got her dress off so I had to finish her toilette with a barely cooperating Scarlett. For a while I simply watched her sleep, but then sleep finally claimed me, too…

I had great plans for our honeymoon. I took Scarlett shopping every opportunity I got because I wanted to lavish her with gifts and little courtesies. She still had a hard time spending money so freely, but I saw improvements. We bought for her a ridiculous amount of dresses, bonnets, shoes and my favorite items: delicate French lingerie. She often insisted on buying me things, too so I let her choose some shirts and robes as well. But I preferred giving her little surprise gifts from emerald earrings to a bouquet of her favorite flowers. She always showed her appreciation for them during our passionate nights. I was thoroughly pleased with my young wife. As she became more confident and experienced in the bedroom our little games of love became more passionate and consuming. I liked how her caresses changed from hesitant and unsure to almost sinfully expert touches. I also liked that she was comfortable enough to initiate our nightly embraces as well.

On one of our more extensive shopping trips I mentioned an idea that had been turning in my mind for quite some time.

"Maybe I should buy something nice for Mammy, too." I pondered out loud.

"Well, that's a good idea, but she still hasn't worn the bonnet that you last gave her." Scarlett turned back to look at me. "She thinks that you are a black-hearted varmint."

I laughed at her choice of words. "Don't forget, my pet, that you used to think the same thing."

"Maybe I still do." She teased lightheartedly.

"Somehow I doubt that." I replied while wounding my arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "But back to Mammy. I think I will buy her a petticoat. I remember my mammy always said that when she went to heaven she wanted a red taffeta petticoat."

"Do as you please, but I doubt that she will wear it."

Not all of our shopping involved clothes as Scarlett was quite fond of books, too. I indulged her intellectual endeavors as it was something that we both of us shared. In fact, we went to the theatre almost every night. We watched plays in the Varieties Theatre or at the Opera House. I always liked these nights because the plays offered a very pleasant amusement for the night and Scarlett always looked absolutely beautiful in her new evening dresses. And she always dressed to impress so much so that often I would have rather stayed at the hotel room after seeing her in her perfect glory. But I guess she was right: waiting made my reward all the more delicious. Besides, I rather enjoyed other men's reaction to my wife. All of them looked at her with pure admiration and they were jealous of me, but I knew that that ravishing creature belonged to me. And only me. I felt a spurt of satisfaction whenever I thought of her as my wife; I really was the ridiculously glowing newlywed. Who knew I could experience such happiness! However, a dark little voice inside my head constantly questioned how long this newfound happiness will last. I was too practical to believe in forever, especially for two so stubborn and passionate people like Scarlett and I. So I chose to enjoy every minute of it as long as it lasted.

One particular night we stayed at the hotel as a reception was held in the dance hall. The host was an old friend of mine, – well, maybe calling him a friend was a little stretching it – and we were invited to their anniversary ball. I knew most of the guests from my blockading days; they were the same shrewd gamblers like me. I hoped Scarlett wouldn't get too attached to them. I spent the first half of the evening with Scarlett in my arms as I twirled her around the dancing couples. She looked particularly beautiful in her light purple ball gown that had a boned top with lace trims and flower pattern. I was very partial to her looks in green, but I had to admit that this shade of purple was advantageous to her coloring. When we decided to take a break I escorted her to the refreshment table to give her a glass of punch.

"Rhett Butler!" A man's booming voice cried from behind us. "I thought it was you."

I turned around to see an old acquaintance, Donald Joyce. Don was a loud and boisterous man who was always fun to have around. I turned around and shook his outstretched hand.

"Don, man, nice to see you around." He smiled broadly at me, but from the corner of his eyes he was studying Scarlett.

"You haven't changed a bit." He declared loudly. "You always manage to monopolize the attention of the most beautiful woman in the room." He was boldly looking at Scarlett by now. Scarlett looked at him a bit startled, but blushed slightly at the compliment. However, she soon recovered and gave him a dimpled smile.

"Well, Don, this lovely lady is my wife, Scarlett O'Hara Butler." His eyes widened in surprise. I turned to Scarlett. "And this is an old friend of mine, Don Joyce."

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Butler." Don kissed Scarlett's hand properly, but then turned to me and let out his famous booming laughter. "I would have never thought that you would ever take a wife, but upon seeing the young Mrs. Butler I completely understand."

We talked for a while about our adventures during the blockading days before he mentioned the reason for his sudden appearance. "So, Rhett, a couple of us want to retire to the backroom to play a round or two of poker. What do you say?"

I was torn. On the one hand, I didn't want to leave Scarlett alone, but on the other I was indeed in the mood for a little gambling. Fortunately, Scarlett made the decision for me.

"Oh, Rhett, I just saw Miss Shirley and Miss Ashley walking in the opposite direction and I wanted to talk to them." She said it so smoothly and easily that her message was clear: there was no need to worry about her, after all a ball was like her natural habitat.

"Alright then. Don, lead the way." I said after kissing Scarlett goodbye.

I knew most of the men in the backroom, but encountered some new faces, too. I had been playing for about an hour when Don nudged my hand to gain my attention.

"I think your wife needs you." He whispered. I looked at him in confusion and followed his gaze. And indeed, Scarlett was standing in the doorway waving furiously to get my attention. At first I was worried, but she looked fine. I excused myself from the table and hurried over to her.

"Scarlett, are you alright?" I asked quickly.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine." She reassured me. "But I'm rather tired and I would like to retire to our room. Can you give me the key?"

"Of course." I reached into my pocket to retrieve the key. "Do you want me to escort you?" I asked in a suggestive tone. I was still in the mood for playing, but I was no fool. If my beautiful wife had other ideas for the night, I prefer that to anything else.

She gave me a coquettish little smile. "Well, Mr. Butler, that would be lovely, but I'm really tired and I know that you want to play." I saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth. She did look sleepy.

"I won't be long." I promised softly, and then kissed her good night.

Well, unfortunately I was unable to keep that promise. I had a really good time with the other scoundrels when the whiskey flew freely and the game was exciting. I was nowhere near drunk, but I could feel the effects of my alcohol intake as I stepped into our room. I lit a candle in the front room so not to wake Scarlett. I took my jacket, tie and shoe off there, and continued to our bedroom. I put the candle on the nightstand and my eyes were drawn to the sleeping form in the bed. Scarlett was deep in sleep. She was lying on her stomach, but her face was turned to my side of the bed. One hand was under her pillow while the other was outstretched in my direction. I blinked at what I noticed. No, it wasn't an alcohol induced hallucination. My wife was sleeping in one of my white shirts. Well, that was a lovely image although I had no idea what prompted it. But if she was that partial to my clothes I wasn't going to stop her indulgence. And with that last thought I slipped next to her and soon fall asleep.

The moment I woke up I instinctually reached over to my side to snuggle a little to the warm body of my wife, but my hand encountered cold sheets. It happened very rarely that Scarlett woke up before me. Her sleeping habits were rather unpredictable: one time she sleeps so deeply that I had a hard time waking her up, and other times it seems that she hasn't slept at all. My eyes flew open to look for her, and fortunately it only took a minute for my eyes to meet a vision. There, at the foot of the bed, stood my Scarlett still wearing my shirt. Of course, it was too big for her, but she rolled the sleeves up and her shapely little legs were on show for my appreciative gaze. Her long hair was loose and slightly tussled from sleep, but her raven locks made a beautiful contrast to the whiteness of the shirt. In other words she looked good enough to eat.

I grinned at her and opened my arms as an invitation. She returned my grin and hopped back into the bed straight to my waiting arms.

"Good morning, Mrs. Butler!" I said cheerfully and without waiting for her answer I kissed her, too. Without breaking the kiss I managed to pull her into my lap while I sat up. So we ended up in one of my favorite positions with Scarlett straddling me.

"Good morning!" She said breathlessly after we pulled apart.

"What is this new fashion?" I asked while caressing the shirt over her collarbone. I noted with pleasure that she slightly shivered at my touch. "Not that I mind." I quickly added. Not in the least.

She arched an eyebrow. "Why? You like it?" Her tone was flirtatious.

"Hmmm…" I hummed and slowly let my eyes wander over her body. I leaned closer to her and started kissing that sensitive spot right below her hear. "Indeed I do." I whispered between kisses. "What brought this on?" I asked in a husky voice.

She moaned audible at my pleasant ministration so I stopped as I was quite curious of her reply. I watched in fascination as her eyes regained their focus and she attempted to answer. Seeing the effect that I had on her did wonders to my ego.

"Well, last night when I came here I undressed, but I couldn't find anywhere my nightgown and I was too tired to get another one. And then I saw your shirt lying on the chair" she turned slightly on my lap to point it out "and thought that should do for one night."

"Or all the nights." I corrected her softly and continued with my earlier slow and sensual seduction…

We also took advantage of all the hustle and bustle of the city could offer. We went on sightseeing tours where we visited cathedrals, churches and architectural marvels. And, of course, we made several trips to the French quarter of the city to sample the famous Creole cuisine. I think Scarlett preferred these restaurants to anything else.

"You eat as though each meal were your last." I remarked one evening. I said it in jest although I was quite aware of the truth behind my words. The starving during the war had left a deep mark on Scarlett, and she was still afraid of that happening again. I had to notice that the war altered many aspects of her personality that I doubted can be undone. I could only hope that in time she would get used to the security that I provided.

"Don't scrape the plate, Scarlett." I continued in the same manner. "I'm sure there's more in the kitchen. If you don't stop being such a glutton, you will be as fat as Mammy and then I shall divorce you."

Her only reply was to stick her tongue out at me and to ask for more dessert. I laughed heartily at her antics.

One night we were lying in bed sated and happy. We were facing each other and only our hands touched in the space between our bodies. My thumb drew circles over her knuckles, and she occasionally purred in appreciation of the light caress. I could see that she was half way on falling asleep, but I wasn't ready to give her up for the night. So I chose a topic that I knew would keep her awake.

"Scarlett?" I asked first to check whether she was still awake.

"Hmmm." She hummed in reply without opening her eyes.

"Have you ever thought about what will happen after the honeymoon?" I asked.

Her eyes flew open at once and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean whether or not you have given any thought as to where we would live, for instance." I answered with a soft smile.

"Oh." She breathed. "Well, not really. I always assumed that after the honeymoon we would return to Tara." She seemed to be deep in thought. "Why? Do you have other ideas?"

"As a matter of fact I do." I replied playfully, and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, and then caressed her jawline.

"Are you going to tell me? Or just seduce me?" She asked with a huff.

"Hmmm… That's a rather tempting challenge." I remarked huskily.

She swatted my chest in playful retaliation, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to my chest. Her lips were so close that I couldn't resist kissing her repeatedly.

"Alright, I tell you before I lose my train of thought." I relented after a while. If I give in to our passion now, we will never discuss this question.

"As much as I like Tara, I have no intention to live in the country. I think we should settle down in Atlanta because it is close enough to Tara and I can take care of my businesses. And I think you wouldn't mind being close to your friend, too."

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea." She replied enthusiastically. "And where would we live?"

"Well, there are a lot of empty lots to build a house on." I was pleased with her ready acceptance. "Do you have any special wish in regard to our future home?"

"I don't really know much about building a house." She pondered, and then added. "I would like the house to have a front and back porch, but I let you decide the other details."

"That's very kind of you." I answered sarcastically. "Why the porch?"

She blushed slightly. "I just happen to like sitting on the porch." I immediately understood her preference to the porch. We had spent many an evening sitting there in each other's company, not to mention that that was the place where finally I popped the question.

I kissed her tenderly, simply to let her know that I understood.

"What do you think about the houses here?" I asked when we pulled apart to breath. "These Creole houses suit you quite well."

"Yes, they are beautiful, but a house like that would stick out in Atlanta like a sore thumb." She replied, but after a momentary pause she added. "I love that."

I laughed heartily at the triumphant expression on her face. I had to lean in to kiss her. But then our kisses became more and more demanding and intense, and this time I let our passion take over and fly freely…

"I still don't understand why we are going to watch horse racing when we could do something more exciting like going on a boat tour." Scarlett said in frustration as I helped her dress in a simple white taffeta day dress that she wore with a blue velvet jacket. The jacket was attached to the neckline and sleeve edges. Her outfit was perfect with a blue stripped parasol and hat.

"We are going because I want you to see a good horse race. I know you like horses and I'm sure you would enjoy this." I explained. "Besides, a friend of mine told me that after the race there will be a fair where I can take a look at some horses."

She turned to face me and arched an eyebrow at me. "I didn't know you were interested in buying horses."

"Well, I have been thinking for a while that I may breed horses for races. It's a good investment, and Tara would be a perfect place to keep them." I told her honestly about my future plans. I had been playing with the idea of breeding race horses for quite some time now, but it was the first time that I had admitted this to another soul, and it felt rather pleasant.

"That's a terrific idea." She said immediately perking up. "You know, Mrs. Tarleton is expert on horses. She could help you."

"We will see." I answered simply noncommittally.

During our honeymoon I noticed a strange behavior in Scarlett. Whenever we passed by some Yankee soldiers she tensed up and her hold on my hand intensified. I didn't understand it at all and questioning her was futile. She just closed up and refused to talk to me so in order to preserve the peace I let it slide for now. I knew that Yankees were at Tara as she had told me, but that was before she returned there and to my knowledge she had never encountered the Yankees herself. Maybe it was just the lasting effect of the war where they meant the enemy. Suddenly I wondered how she would act during the race as quite a few soldiers enjoyed the sport.

Despite her initial reluctance, Scarlett turned out to enjoy the race quite immensely, especially after I made a bet on a horse in her name. She squeezed my hand rather strongly as she urged the horse on. She was very amusing, but my favorite part was when the horse won the race and Scarlett threw her hands around my neck and kissed me enthusiastically in front of the public. When she realized what she had done, her cheeks were tainted in deep red and she ducked her head into my shoulder. And she felt even more mortified because I started laughing loudly at her curious behavior. It took me almost half an hour to appease her.

After she claimed her price she insisted that this time she would invite me to lunch to the restaurant of my choice. We had a nice meal, but I was itching to go to the fair and inspect the horses. All kinds of people turned up at the square where the fair was held. In all honestly it was a bigger crowd that I had anticipated so I held Scarlett's hand a little more tightly. We were idly walking from one breeder to the other discussing the horses. To my surprise Scarlett was quite knowledgeable about the animals.

"You shouldn't look so surprised." She commented in amusement. "You knew that Pa loved horses. A passion that I shared with him; and of course I grew up with the Tarleton twins whose mother is an expert as I had mentioned earlier. And don't forget that I was riding a horse the first time we met."

I laughed lightly at her explanation. "Oh, I couldn't forget that." That first impression of her was ingrained into my memory with crystal clarity. Her beauty and fiery nature were the first things that piqued my curiosity about her.

We were slowly getting to the breeders in the back when suddenly Scarlett cried in excitement. "Oh, Rhett, look at that beauty! He looks just like my old horse did."

She pointed to a magnificent black stallion galloping around an empty fold. On closer inspection I could identify him as an Irish Cob. It was quite fitting that that horse would gain her attention. She was about to step closer to the fold when the horse's owner stopped her.

"Stop right there, miss!" He said in a provincial accent. "That horse isn't fit for such a delicate lady." He smiled at me. Instinctually I grabbed Scarlett's hand to pull her closer to my side and farther away from the horse.

"Why? What's the matter with him?" She asked in confusion.

"Well, that's the devil himself. Quite the fiery one." The man said while shaking his head. "No one can break him in. I curse the day I brought him from that Irish swindler. He is more trouble than he is worth."

Scarlett's eyes lit up with understanding and I watched her curiously. "So you brought him in Ireland?"

"Yes, unfortunately I did." He sounded resigned.

"Can I try something?" Both me and the man looked at her disapprovingly. There was no way in hell that I would let her close to such a wild horse. So to placate us she added. "Just from here, this side of the fence."

The man thought for a minute and nodded in agreement. I think he was more curious than cautious. So Scarlett turned to me.

"Trust me, Rhett." She whispered in a serious tone. I had no choice, but to do as she asked. It wasn't easy though.

I watched her every move like a hawk so if something goes wrong I will be able to get her. She stepped closer to the fence and gracefully climbed on the first step. Then quite unexpectedly she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled a strange tune. The man and I watched in stunned silence as the horse pricked his ears and slowly galloped to Scarlett. When he was only at an arm's length Scarlett took out a treat for him and said something I couldn't quite catch. But the result was fascinating. The horse allowed Scarlett to pat his head and behaved as the most docile creature that ever existed. Scarlett was truly one of a kind, and she was mine.

The breeder and I exchanged truly stunned looks. "You know, sir, you have a true treasure in that little lady!" He told me in an awed tone, and then turned to my wife. "How did you do that?"

Scarlett giggled lightly at our stunned expressions. "It wasn't that hard. My father taught me some tricks that the Irish use in breeding their horses. I just tried one of them." She looked positively smug.

"That whistled tune?" I asked when I finally found my voice.

She nodded. "That, and a couple of specific words."

She was patting the horse's head when she turned to me with a pleading look. I laughed a little as I knew that look all too well. "Oh, Rhett, I know that he is not a race horse, but could we buy him? For me?"

"Under one condition." I laughed. And when she looked at me with encouragement I continued. "You tell one of those tricks and I will ride him first." I still didn't trust the horse and I wanted to try him myself before I let Scarlett anywhere near him.

"Well, alright." She agreed reluctantly. I could tell that she didn't understand my need for this condition. She may know everything about horses, but one wrong move can be disastrous. And I couldn't lose her so soon. Or ever.

After Scarlett's little display it was easy for me to make a great bargain with the breeder after all in his words the horse was more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

><p>Finally I was able to log in to post this.<p>

Thanks for reading and leave a review if you liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 13**

Scarlett's point of view

Our honeymoon was nothing like I had expected. It was much better. Rhett took me to New Orleans of all places, and I loved him even more for it. I could hardly believe how sweet and considerate he was. How could I have thought so poorly about him in the beginning of our acquaintance? He surprised me at every turn, even when I thought I knew him so well, I still learnt many new things about him during the honeymoon. Men were such strange creatures! For instance, I couldn't really understand Rhett's apparent fascination with my hair. As part of our nightly routine he always took up my hairbrush and brushed my hair until it shone brilliantly, and when we went to bed he enjoyed spreading my hair all over his chest and throat. Another strange thing was that he appeared to be the most ardent and passionate when I wore one of his shirts. For some inexplicable reason he was very partial to that look.

My most cherished memories were the times when we lied in bed at night and we simply talked. I enjoyed his entertaining and at times slightly indecent stories that he told. Our conversations were similar to those during the war with the occasional lighthearted banter, but at the same time they were different, more personal and intimate. He told me about his childhood and his troubled relationship with his father, and I in turn told him everything about my ambiguous feelings about my mother. My mother was indeed a great lady, but she was rather cold and distant to us, her children. I longed for that easy relationship that the Tarleton girls had with their mother. Rhett was the first person to whom I confessed that my desperate need to appear most ladylike was for my want to gain my mother's approval.

We returned to Atlanta with twice as many trunks as we started. Part of me still felt that this kind of extravagance and spending was a little too much, but a bigger part of me was thrilled with the freedom that Rhett's fortune provided. It slowly started to sink in that I would never have to feel hungry again as Rhett would always be there for me both physically and emotionally. It felt incredible and I smiled softly at this realization. Suddenly, I felt familiar hands around my waist.

"What are you smiling at, my pet?" Rhett asked while resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I was merely marveling at the fact that we had bought so many things in New Orleans." I said with a smile and turned to face him. "If I start unpacking we may not have enough room in this suite."

He chuckled lightly and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Then I will have to rent another room." He joked easily, and continued in the same manner. "I will keep that in my while I discuss the plans of our new home with the constructor."

I hit him lightly on his arm. "We don't need that big a house."

He looked thoughtful before answering in a more serious tone. "Well, we may not need a big house now, but in the future when we have children it might come in handy."

At the mention of children I dropped my eyes and started to examine the floor and his polished shoes. I can't believe that we have never discussed this before. How can I confess to him that I was fairly certain that I couldn't have kids? Of course, Rhett was as perceptive as ever and he lifted my chin with his index finger so I couldn't avoid his questioning gaze.

"What's the matter, Scarlett?" He asked softly. "You became white as a ghost."

I stepped away from him to put some distance between us. How should I explain this? Before I could form a coherent thought Rhett's voice stopped my nervous pacing.

"I hope I didn't hurt your delicate feelings by bringing the subject of children up." His tone was mocking and hurt. "But I thought it was simply natural between a husband and a wife."

The way he lit his cigar spoke volumes about how angry he really was. He misunderstood my sudden change, but it certainly wasn't an encouraging sign regarding the truth.

"You misunderstood me, Rhett." I said in a pleading tone. I needed him to understand the truth. I didn't want to hurt him. "Please, let me explain."

My tone must have alerted him to something as his face lost its blankness and his dark eyes were searching my face for answers. "What is it, Scarlett?" He asked quietly.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. I patted the place next to me in invitation for him and when he finally settled down next to me I turned to him hesitantly.

"I don't really know where to begin…" I trailed off indeed at a loss for words.

Rhett reached for my hand and squeezed in reassurance. "Why don't start at the beginning? What is it that you are worried about children?"

I took a deep breath and before I could change my mind I blurted out the truth. "I don't think I can have children. I'm so sorry. I should have told you before we got married and…" He put his finger on my lips to stop my rant. Tentatively I looked up to meet his eyes, and I heaved a sigh of relief when I only saw compassion and love in them.

"Scarlett, sweetheart, it doesn't matter to me whether we have ten children or none. All I ever wanted is you." He enveloped me in his strong arms and hugged me tightly to his chest. It felt heavenly to be with him again. He held me for several minutes before easing back. "But can you tell me why do you think you can't have children?"

I blushed slightly in embarrassment as it was hardly a subject that I discussed with anyone, let alone with Rhett.

"Well, you see… during the war… my periods were rather unpredictable… it stopped for months at a time…" I managed to stutter everything out.

"My pet, there is no need to be embarrassed about something like this." He said softly while caressing my cheek tenderly. "When was the last time you had your period?"

By this point my cheeks were flaming, and I sincerely doubted they would return to their normal color. It didn't feel natural to me to discuss such an indecent topic. "I don't know." I mumbled whiling thinking about it. "Maybe some time after we had learnt that the war had ended… I'm not sure."

"Alright. I think you should see Dr. Meade." When he saw I was about to protest he added. "Just to make sure that you are healthy."

He appeared calm, but I was familiar enough with his mannerism to notice the signs of worry in his caring eyes. The rational part of my brain knew that he was concerned about me and my health, but my insecurity started to get the better of me. What if he was mad? I knew he loved children; I had seen him countless times playing with little Beau.

I needed to ask him. "You aren't mad, are you?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"Why would I be mad, Scarlett?" He asked in an incredulous voice.

"I know how much you like children." I confessed finally.

He sighed. "Like I said before it doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters to me is you. I want to make sure that it happened because of the hardships that you encountered during the war and nothing more serious." He said, and then leaned in to kiss me. His kiss was full of love and tenderness, and it made my head spin.

"You should go and see Dr. Meade before all of your callers arrive." He said teasingly when he pulled away. It took me a little while to regain my senses after his ardent kisses. I could never get used to the effect he had on me.

I giggled lightly. "What callers? The people here in Atlanta aren't particularly fond of me, but they absolutely loathe you." I pointed out with a frown as I remembered my last memorable encounter with Mrs. Merriwether. After a thoughtful pause I added. "Well, actually Mrs. Merriwether hates me, too."

"How so?" Rhett asked in an amused tone.

"During one of our shopping trips before our marriage, I ran into her and she was appalled at the thought that I wanted to marry that 'horrid Captain Butler'" I used air quotes to emphasize my point.

"And what did you tell her?" He asked eagerly as if waiting for the most amusing story he had ever heard.

"I told her that I could marry whomever I pleased as it was no concern of hers or anybody else." I got angry as I remembered the hurtful thing she had said about Rhett. They knew nothing about the man I loved. "And I said that I was going to marry you and I wouldn't have cared if you'd fought on the Yankee side."

His expression immediately turned serious. "You really told her that?" He asked without any hint of amusement in his voice. In fact, he sounded somewhat awed.

"Of course, I did." I said proudly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied, and then crashed his demanding mouth to mine. We weren't a couple who said 'I love you' all the time, but it was implied in every look and every touch.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in bed recreating the most passionate moments of our honeymoon…

The next morning I was on the verge of waking up when I felt the cold morning air hitting my feet closely followed by Rhett's warm hands. And he started tickling my bare feet. I tried in vain to move my feet to hide them under the covers when I heard his booming laughter and suddenly my whole body was exposed. That immediately woke me up and squealed while trying to find something to cover myself. The French nightgown I wore barely covered me and I felt almost naked in the bright morning light. The only thing I could find in my panic was my pillow. I sat up with my back to the headboard and placed the pillow in front of me like a shield.

"That was very rude!" I said with a fierce scold. I hated when he woke me up like this.

"On the contrary, my pet." He said with a wide grin. "It was quite fun."

"And you wouldn't mind if I did the same to you." I said still feeling grouchy from my rude awakening.

"No, but then again, you would have to wake up before me to do that." He said still too much amused. I took a deep breath and I was about give him a piece of my mind when he raised his hand to intervene my explosion. "However, I knew you would react like this so in order to gain your forgiveness I brought you breakfast." My eyes followed his hand as he gestured to the small table next to my side of the bed.

I silently contemplated my options: I can either pretend that I'm still furious and refuse to eat my breakfast or I can surprise him by accepting the food without a word. However, the loud noise of my stomach grumbling decided the matter for me. I sighed and quickly put my wrapper on before moving to the table. As I dag into my delicious breakfast I pretended not to hear Rhett's booming laughter.

The only callers that I expected were the Wilkes, and I was right as Melly called on us with little Beau that same morning.

"Melly, it's so good to see you again." I greeted her warmly as I truly missed her.

"Oh, Scarlett. You are glowing." She returned warmly. I blushed lightly at her remark because at the same moment I caught Rhett winking at me in an impudent manner. And then like the epitome of politeness he greeted Melanie.

When my embarrassment subsided I changed the subject. "How is Ashley? And where did you leave him?"

"He couldn't come as he is working." Melly explained simply.

"Oh, that's right." In my happiness I quite forgot about him working at Frank's store. "How does he like it in the store?"

"He quite likes it as it offers the opportunity to stay in touch with our old friends." She explained only subtly hinting at the new arrivals in town. After this the conversation turned to our honeymoon with Rhett joining in my story-telling. Up until that point he busied himself with playing with little Beau thus giving me the chance to catch up with my dear friend. When he was this considerate it was easy to forget how infuriating he can be!

At Rhett's insistence I called on Dr. Meade the very next day, and of course he accompanied me. As we walked down the street I couldn't help noticing members of the Old Guard whispering among themselves. I sighed I knew that the rumors would start soon. Rhett looked at me when he heard my sigh and winked at me teasingly.

"Something's bothering you, my pet?" He asked mischievously.

"Why can't they mind their own business?" I huffed in exasperation.

"You can't fool me. I know you it doesn't really bother you." He whispered. "You knew there'd be talk if you married a villain like me. If I were a low-bred, poverty-stricken villain, people wouldn't be so mad. But a rich, flourishing villain – of course, that's unforgivable."

I giggled at this apt description. "At least we make a very handsome couple."

He furrowed his brows, but his eyes were light. "So I see you only married me for my ragged good looks."

"Oh, I'm so transparent." I teased back lightheartedly.

However, our light banter stopped abruptly when we arrived to Dr. Meade's office.

After a thorough examination the doctor came to the same conclusion as my husband: the hard work and starvation during the war caused me to become anemic. And once my periods became stabilized there was no difficulty in conceiving a child. Dr. Meade advised a special diet that was rich in iron and other minerals and vitamins, and ordered me away from working again. I wasn't particularly fond of some of the food that he suggested, but I knew that I didn't stand a chance against Rhett. I judged from the fierce determination on my husband's face that I was going to pampered even more from now on. And strangely it didn't bother me that much.

After a quick visit at the Wilkes' house we returned to the hotel. At the reception a letter awaited Rhett, and he chuckled deeply when he saw the addresser.

"I wondered how soon she would write to me." He said absentmindedly.

"Who?" I asked curiously as we made our way up the stairs.

"My mother, who else." He replied in amusement. I left him there to read his letter in peace while I went to the bedroom to put away my bonnet and gloves. When I returned to the parlor he was smoking a cigar and he was chuckling at something his mother had written. I sat down on the sofa across from his armchair and took the opportunity to study him while he was otherwise occupied. I had never seen him so carefree and lighthearted than in these past couple of weeks, and I felt pleased that I had something to do with it. I never knew that love can make me feel so strong and free. What I loved most about Rhett is that I can always be myself with him. I don't have to hide anything, I can always speak my mind and he doesn't mind it, but rather encourages it.

"Did you finish your assessment of my handsome face?" Rhett's voice woke me from my musings. That usual devilish smirk was plastered on his swarthy face. I dismissed his smug remark with an unladylike shrug.

"It's not like you aren't staring at me all the time." I said nonchalantly.

"That's true, my pet." He started still smiling. "But then again you always fascinate me." His honesty surprised me as I was expecting a teasing or a lewd joke. I had no idea how to respond to that so to cover my embarrassment I changed the subject.

"Is your mother well?" I asked gesturing to the letter in his hand.

He smiled at me, and then stood up and walked to me. He sat down right next to me and without warning lifted me into his lap. It always annoyed me how easily he got his way while manipulating my body.

"She is quite alright." He answered at last, and then kissed my cheek. "In fact she has invited us to Charleston to spend some time with her. And I guess she wants to prove to her gossip monger friends that I'm indeed a married man."

I giggled as it sounded more or less true. "Do you think they doubt it?"

"No, not really. But I'm sure that they are more than curious about my new bride." He replied with a wide smile.

"How so?" I asked with a frown.

"It takes a special lady to link her life to a scoundrel like me." He said it in jest, but I didn't miss the lingering truth in his words.

"Well, I don't care what they think." I said while wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling myself closer to him. "Besides, I'm the one who has to bear living with you, not them."

My teasing was retaliated by a sudden tickle attack that left me flustered and breathless. In my struggling to get away from his quick hands I ended up lying on the sofa with Rhett hovering above me.

"Truce!" I cried between my laughter.

"As you wish, my pet." He murmured, and then gave me one of his world dizzying kisses…

Of course, we accepted his mother's invitation as I truly wished to see her again. She reminded me so much of my own mother. However, I had one condition before leaving. I was itching to go back to Tara even if for just a brief while. I wanted to see my beloved home and I was curious about the process Will no doubt made in my absence. Within a week's time we were on the train heading to Jonesboro where Will was waiting for us. He filled me in about the things that had happened during my absence and as I had suspected everything was fine. But I still wanted to see everything with my own eyes.

Upon our arrival Careen greeted both of was warmly while Mammy was still hostile to Rhett. I hoped that in time she would see how wonderful he truly was. Maybe Rhett's gift will help the process.

The next morning I woke up full of plans for the day ahead, but first and foremost I wanted ride on my new horse. I named him Dublin and Rhett made fun of me for always naming my horses after Irish cities. I didn't care much for his teasing as it was a habit that Pa started and I simply followed in his footsteps. I joined Rhett at the breakfast table wearing my new riding habit.

"Good morning!" I greeted him. I kissed him on the cheek before sitting down to eat my food.

He greeted me in kind, but then asked me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you planning on riding out today?"

"Oh, yes. I miss riding a horse, and I think a little run would be good for Dublin, too." I replied in a good mood.

Suddenly Rhett's face became dark and serious. "That's absolutely out of the question."

I was greatly surprised at his sudden anger. "What?"

"Forget it, Scarlett." He continued in the same angry manner. "You can go on any other horse, but leave Dublin alone." His tone was commanding and rang with finality.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously. I didn't understand what had gotten into him. He had never been the typical domineering and ordering husband for which I had always been grateful. But now he was acting exactly like that and I couldn't understand why.

"You heard me. Stay clear of that horse!" He said through gritted teeth.

"You can't order me around!" I cried passionately as I stood up. My anger was starting to get the better of me. "I can do whatever I want, and if I wanted to ride…"

"If you go within three feet of that animal" his cold voice interrupted my rant "I will shoot the damn thing without thinking twice about it." I knew he would do it, too.

"Why are you so mean?" I questioned, but a traitorous tear escaped my eye – as I hated crying in front of him – I quickly span around and stormed out of the room.

I rushed to my room and threw myself on the bed and let the tears flow freely. These were tears of anger and frustration, and maybe a little of hurt pride. After a couple of minutes I heard someone knocking on the door. It could be only one person as I would have heard Mammy's heavy footsteps on the stairs and Careen knew better than to disturb me at a time like this.

"Go away!" I shouted.

But, of course, Rhett didn't pay attention to my wish and I heard the door open. I felt the bed dip with the added weight, but I still refused to look at me.

I heard him sigh deeply before he started talking. "Scarlett, regardless of what you may think I didn't say those things to be mean or hateful." He stopped, and I felt his hand lightly caressing the back of my head.

"Can you please look at me?" He asked in a pleading tone that surprised me. I had never heard Rhett use that tone. Admittedly, it piqued my interest. I wasn't quite ready to sit up and face him head on so I simply turned my head in his direction. That's seemed enough for him to continue his explanation.

"Do you remember what that man at fair told us about the horse?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I started to understand his earlier outburst. Could he be that concerned about that? I mean the man was clearly wrong: there was nothing wrong with Dublin.

"He told us that the horse was unmanageable and wild. And yes, I know that you proved him wrong, but I still don't trust him. He still seems too capricious." He paused a bit before adding. "I was merely worried about you, my pet. I couldn't bear if anything happened to you."

I was touched by his words and his apparent concern for my safety. I might have overreacted the whole situation in the dining room. I had to clear my voice before I attempted to answer as it was quite hoarse from my earlier crying.

"So you just wanted to make sure that he won't injure me?" I needed confirmation.

"Yes, honey." He said with a soft smile. "And I'm ready to offer you a compromise."

I sat up immediately because I was quite intrigued. "What kind of compromise?"

He chuckled at my sudden eagerness. "Well, I was thinking that you could tell me all the necessary information that I need in relation to your new favorite and I will take him for a test ride. If he behaves, you can take him out, too."

I thought about his offer. While I still thought it was absolutely unnecessary and slightly ridiculous, I also wanted to ease his worries.

"Alright, I accept." I answered quietly. "But first, give me a minute to freshen up." I must have looked like a mess: my hair was loosened from its bun and my face was tear-strained.

He reached out to caress my cheek. "Don't take too long, Mrs. Butler." And with that he stood up and left me alone.

While I was washing my face I wondered over the emotional strain of the day. Upon waking up I was happy and full of plans, but then the morning turned downhill from then. First, it was the argument with Rhett and his words and tone truly hurt me. I would have never imagined that he would use that tone with me. And then, it followed by his apology that left me even more confused. I felt embarrassed by the sudden flair of my temper while the fact that he cared about me that much warmed my heart. So when I joined him in the kitchen I felt slightly awkward. I had no idea how to talk to him after our first argument as a married couple. After all, whenever during the war we had a similar heated argument it always took days if not weeks until I had to face him again.

"Shall we proceed to the stables?" He asked in a strange tone and offered his arm for me to take. I realized that he was just as lost as I was.

"Well, first we should prepare some treats for Dublin." I told him quietly.

On our way to the stable I nervously babbled on about the tricks that Pa had thought me about the horses, and then proceeded to tell him what I thought was the best approach in this particular situation. He let me have my say with the occasional question here and there.

We used the treats and some other techniques to befriend Dublin, and to make him trust us. Soon it was time to test his trustworthiness. After he was saddled Rhett grabbed the reins and led him outside. Abruptly he turned around and kissed me so passionately that he left me breathless. When he pulled away I could only look at him with glazed and confused eyes.

"I wanted to kiss you for the last time if this horse decides to throw me or kill me." He said with a devilish smile.

I giggled and playfully swatted his chest. "You know nothing like that will happen. Dublin is perfectly well-behaved." I patted the horse's neck and questioned him. "You won't hurt my husband, will you?" I laughed when he shook his head like he understood my question. He was so adorable!

"In that case I simply stole a sweet kiss." He replied grinning.

He mounted the horse and very cautiously he made him start a slow gallop. Gradually, he started loosening up and he realized what I had already known: Dublin was no unmanageable or wild horse. You just have to know how to handle him. Much later he let me ride on Dublin while saddled another horse and we rode out together to explore the surrounding area.

I always enjoyed riding a horse and the speed with which I knew Dublin could run gave me the exhilarating sense of freedom and joy. I felt more carefree than in a long time.

"I race you to the lake!" I shouted to Rhett before making Dublin broke into a full-speed run. And, of course, the other horse was no match to my magnificent stallion. When I arrived to the lake I quickly hopped off in order to make it seem like I have been waiting for Rhett longer than I actually did.

"At last you arrived." I said teasingly when he climbed down from his own horse.

He flashed me a wide grin and without warning he gathered me up in his arms and hugged me tightly. "You almost gave me a heart attack, Scarlett." He breathed into my ear.

"Don't be silly." I giggled playfully.

We settled down at the shore. Rhett was lying on his back and I snuggled up to his side while resting my head on his chest. We simply enjoyed a peaceful moment together. However, I still had some lingering doubts and I needed a verbal confirmation that everything was fine again between us.

"Rhett." I said softly so as not to disturb our tranquility. I lifted my head to look into his eyes. "I hope you know how sorry I am for reacting rashly. I didn't mean to…" His finger on my lips stopped my apology.

"Shh." He shushed me with a gentle smile. "I know, Scarlett. And I'm very sorry for overreacting like that." I rolled my eyes as he put that very lightly. "I just wanted to protect you. I can't lose you. I love you too damn much."

I grinned happily as I knew that everything was quite alright. "I love you, too." I leaned closer to his face and kissed him with all the passion I could muster.

* * *

><p>Well, I thought that we haven't heard from Scarlett for a while so here it is.<p>

As always reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading:)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 14**

Rhett's point of view

We spent two weeks at Tara, and then we returned to Atlanta. However, we only stayed for a couple of days before setting out again. This time for Charleston. Before leaving I had a meeting with the constructor who built our house, and we finalized the last details. I expected our house to be ready by the time we returned. The house that I envisioned for us was quite simple, in fact. It had two stories: on the first floor were the parlor, the dining room, the kitchen and a study for both of us. Of course, I didn't forget about the porch as well as a back yard. And the second floor contained the bedroom, guest rooms and a library that I planned on filling with a wide range of books. I took special care of designing our bedroom. After all, that will be probably the room we spend most of our time in. I wanted quite a big walk-in closet that could hold both of our clothes. Well, the truth is, Scarlett has more things than I have. The most important feature of the room will be the bed. That's the only furniture that I ordered to be custom made, and I hoped she would appreciate my efforts. It was truly king sized. I will let Scarlett decorate and choose the furniture for the other rooms according her own taste. I wanted her to feel at home in our future house.

I was waiting in the front room for my lovely wife to finally emerge. She sure took her time to get ready this morning! And she didn't even let me help her, instead she asked for the maid. Admittedly, her behavior made me curious.

When she stepped into the room everything clicked. She was truly a vision! She was wearing a very flattering light emerald colored day dress that had intricate flower pattern all over and accentuated her tiny waist. Her hair was made up in a single chignon that left her delicate neck bare.

"So what do you think?" She asked and twirled around which made her skirt flare.

I smiled at her, and then put my cigar out and slowly walked up to her. Without warning I captured her pretty red lips with mine in a passionate kiss.

"I think, my pet," I replied breathlessly "that you are the most beautiful woman on the planet."

"Good." She said equally breathlessly.

I wound my arms around her waist and pulled slightly back to look at her. "What brought this on?" I asked as I let my eyes roam over her body again. I could barely keep my eyes off of her on the best of days, but today she was absolutely captivating. Especially in that color as it emphasized the emerald of her eyes.

She flashed me a little dimpled smile. "Well, you said it yourself; in Charleston everybody will be overly curious about the new Mrs. Butler. And I wouldn't want to disappoint."

I laughed heartily at her smart reply. "So you dressed to impress."

"You could say that." She said in good humor.

"I hope you know that it is completely unnecessary." I couldn't help telling her this. "I couldn't care less about the gossip, you know that."

"I know." She said and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "But it's fun." She pulled away grinning.

We had been on the train for about half an hour when I felt Scarlett's head on my shoulder. I looked over at her with a smile on my face. She dozed off again. Every time we went somewhere by train she always fell asleep. It must be the rocking motion. But it didn't bother me in the least as it gave me the perfect opportunity to look at her without her knowing it. As I took in the peaceful expression on her lovely face my mind wondered back to our time at Tara. We had our first married quarrel. It wasn't that serious; it was rather a simple case of our quick and hot temper. However, fortunately, we could make up relatively quickly. The love we felt for each other helping the process along. But God! When I saw her spurring that damn horse on like there was no tomorrow I thought I would lose my mind with worry. But, of course, she was right again and nothing happened. Well, nothing bad. As I had spent a lovely afternoon in the company of my passionate wife!

When we neared the city I gently brushed my fingers across Scarlett's soft cheeks in order to wake her. Without opening her eyes she leaned into my touch. I chuckled at her antics.

"Time to wake up, my pet." I whispered into her ear and I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hmm…" She just hummed, and made no move to wake.

I tried a different tactic. "I thought you wanted to impress the whole town, but you can't do that if I have to carry you to the carriage."

She opened one eye and attempted to glare at me. "That would impress them, too."

"Yes." I agreed with a smile. "But not the way you truly want."

With a deep sigh she sat up and started to fix her hair and smoothed her skirt. She covered her mouth with her hand when she yawned and then stretched out like a cat. I watched her in amusement: I was well accustomed her ritual of waking up fully. By the time the train stopped she was wide awake and more beautiful than ever. I kissed her quickly and stood up.

"What was that for?" She asked with a smile.

"Because I can." I teased, and then pretended to be hurt when she swatted my chest.

Predictably my mother was waiting for us at the station and I could see how excited she was even from a distance. I intertwined my fingers with Scarlett's and guided her towards my mother. When we were close enough she grabbed my wife's hand and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, my dear! You are absolutely beautiful!" She cried. Scarlett looked at me over her shoulder and we exchanged amused looks.

"And what about me, mother?" I asked in a teasing tone. "Don't I get a warm welcome? I'm your son, your own fleshed and blood."

Scarlett giggled at my theatrics while my mother simply huffed. "You never change, do you?" She said, but hugged me all the same.

"I was hoping that you would improve his manners." She said to Scarlett.

"Impossible!" Scarlett said with resignation and both of them started to laugh. Even though they were joking at my expense I couldn't help but join in their mirth. It warmed my heart to see how my family truly cared about the most important person in my life. My wife.

As I helped the ladies into the waiting carriage, it didn't escape my notice how curiously people were watching us. They weren't even trying to hide their blatant staring. I just knew that the rumors would spread like wild fire throughout the town: the young Mrs. Butler has arrived.

Scarlett and my mother chattered happily all the way to the house. I joined in occasionally, but I enjoyed more just looking at the two of them together getting on so well. After our arrival they disappeared upstairs to arrange the luggage and our accommodation. I stayed behind in the parlor and lit a cigar. After just a couple of minutes the bell signaled the arrival of a guest. I chuckled lightly as I had a good guess who it could be.

"Rhett!" My sister burst into the parlor enthusiastically. "Where did you leave your wife?"

"Well, good morning to you, too." I said, and then mock frowned at her. "It seems that my own family prefers my wife to me."

She was about to reply in kind, but the arrival of Scarlett and mother distracted her. After the necessary greetings were exchanged Scarlett sat down next to me and intertwined our fingers, but she continued her conversation with Rosemary.

Our visit in my hometown turned out to be a busy one. As we had arrived in the middle of the season and this fact combined with the close attention my wife gained we were invited to every gathering and every picnic. I guess the old gossips in town were willing to overlook my ill reputation just to be able to take a closer look at the woman who was fool enough to marry the likes of me. It had been a long time since I had so much fun! They all seemed to think that my young wife was a naïve little fool whom I could corrupt and lead on. My, were they surprised! My Scarlett certainly was in her element, and managed to wrap the ladies around her fingers. Soon I noticed that said ladies changed their attitudes toward me as well. Whereas before and during the war the old matrons guarded their daughters like watchdogs and unmarried women looked at me with suspicion and a little fear, now they all thought what a charming gentleman I was. It was like during the war when I fooled the people in Atlanta with the exception that this time Scarlett participated in my little game.

There was a lady present who paid particular attention to me. I dimly remembered her from my blockading days: Eliza certainly was a pretty sight, but she lacked the spark and life I so admired in Scarlett. During the war she seemed to be under the impression that I was interested in courting her while I was merely trying to build some bridges in the society of Charleston. Once her attention was flattering – especially while Scarlett was still too cold – but now her attention was bothersome. However, on the other hand I wouldn't mind to see whether Scarlett was the jealous type or not.

During one of the many picnics we were invited to I was stuck in the company of Eliza. The people present broke into little groups and thanks to my mother's insistence to help her with some of the baskets I was left behind with her and Miss Eliza while my wife wandered off with Rosemary and her husband.

"Oh, Captain Butler!" Miss Eliza gushed. "It's such a fine day for our picnic. Don't you think?"

I murmured some reply, but my mind was focused elsewhere. My wandering gaze suddenly met Scarlett's and she lifted a curious and questioning eyebrow at me and my companion. I decided at that moment that I was fed up with all this polite and prim nonsense and if I want to be with my wife than I damn sure will be with her. So I excused myself and determinedly strode over to Scarlett. And I spent the rest of the morning in her pleasant company.

That night I was lounging on the settee in our room smoking a cigar while Scarlett sat in front of the vanity table going about her nighty routine. She was wearing a simple white nightgown that only reached to her knees. We were idly chatting about the picnic when our eyes met in the mirror.

"Dare I hope that you are jealous?" I asked with a grin.

She laughed carelessly. "Sorry to disappoint, but no. I'm not." She stood up and stepped closer to me. "Do you want to know why?" At my nod she lowered herself on my lap in a straddling position and continued. "Because all day I felt your eyes on me, even when you were in the company of the other ladies. I can always tell when you look at me, I feel your eyes on me. They burn me with passion and love." She kissed me passionately. "Besides," she breathed once we pulled apart "you made the decision to marry me and not them. So there is no point as you are struck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied huskily before crushing my lips to hers. I grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against my body. Her moan at the contact was my undoing and I practically devoured her mouth and neck. I secured her arms and legs around me, and then stood up to take my so willing wife to our bed…

While I enjoyed our time in Charleston: spending some quality time with my little sister and mother, but I also craved some alone time with Scarlett. We spent all day in the company of others and we were truly alone only in our bed at night. Not that I complained about that part! But I still missed those memories of our honeymoon when we were alone together, that sense of isolation like we are the only two people on the planet. When I could manage some free time just for the two of us it was usually Scarlett herself who sabotaged my plans. Not intentionally, of course. But she often chose my mother's company instead of mine and on some level I could empathize. She had confessed once that the relationship with her own mother was troubled so I could understand her wish to be in the company such a warm and loving person as my mother was. I knew that Scarlett missed her parents; after all, she was still so young. She was a very strong woman, but I was privileged to know her softer, more vulnerable side.

If she wasn't with my mother than she was out shopping or doing God knows what with my sister, like this afternoon. So I was left in the company of Rosemary's husband who was an old friend, but when one craves the company of his wife a friend just can't be enough. I was roused from my thoughts by the sounds in the foyer. Before I could enjoy the fact that they finally came home, my sister's worried voice alerted me that something was amiss.

"Are you sure you are alright, Scarlett?" I heard my sister ask. In a flash I was up and I rushed to the foyer to see them. Was it her health again?

Scarlett looked pale and shaken like she had seen a ghost. When her eyes met mine I saw nothing than sheer terror in those remarkable eyes. She shook her head, and then excused herself and left me wondering what the hell had happened. I didn't immediately rush after her as I needed to find out what caused her distress.

I turned to my sister and asked. "What the hell happened?"

"I have no idea. We were just strolling down the street and she suddenly paled and I felt her tense up. She mumbled something about feeling alright just wanting to get home so we came." Rosemary explained just as confused as I was. While she was talking we returned to the parlor.

"I don't understand." I mused aloud, and then suddenly an idea occurred to me. "Have you seen any soldiers nearby?"

My sister looked surprised at first, but then I saw realization dawn on her face. "Yes, they were walking towards us, I think."

I sighed in relief as now I at least had an inkling of what was the matter with my wife.

"Do you think they frightened her?" My sister asked.

"Probably." I answered deep in thought. "I know that she has some problems with them, but I have never seen her react so strongly."

"Well, it was a rather large group of soldiers." Rosemary added. "Maybe something had happened to her during the war while she was at home."

"I don't know. She never said anything, and to the best of my knowledge the Yankees had left Tara by the time Scarlett arrived." I answered with a frowned.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Rosemary said while nodding her head toward the direction of the stairs where my wife fled.

With a heavy heart I started to climb the stairs not knowing what awaited me. I found Scarlett sitting on the bed staring absentmindedly in front of herself. She seemed a million miles away from the present. I tried to call her name, but she didn't react so I went to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. What happened next shook me to my very soul! Scarlett let out a small shriek in terror and rushed to the corner where she broke down in sobs. I watched this in open-mouthed shock! I felt at a loss to what to do: she didn't respond to my calling and touching her proved disastrous. I sat down in the seat that she vacated mere seconds ago. I ran my hands through my hair trying to come up with a solution when I heard a gentle knock on my door.

"Rhett? Scarlett?" It was my mother.

I let her in and told her what had happened. I noticed that Scarlett's sobs quieted when she heard my mother's voice. She walked up to my wife and crouched down to be with eye level with her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. To my surprise Scarlett threw her arms around my mother and continued to cry in her embrace. My mother shot me a look that said I should leave them alone, and although begrudgingly I did as she wished. I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to come up with some sort of explanation to Scarlett's strange behavior. I knew without a doubt that it was to do with the Yankees and I was sure that they did something to her. But what that something was eluded me. Worse and worse scenarios played out in my head which only made me more frustrated and angry.

I shot up from my seat when my mother entered the parlor. Rosemary and John left earlier, but my sister made me promise to send a message if I knew anything.

"How is she? Can I go to her?" I asked my mother worriedly.

She sighed deeply. "She exhausted herself with all the crying and she fell asleep."

I sat down with a slump as I felt drained as well. "Did she say anything to you?"

"No, she just cried." My mother replied quietly.

The next couple of days were tense and frustrating. My stubborn wife refused to say anything about the incident and tried to pretend that it never happened. And that, of course, led to a big fight to erupt between us. It had been the third day that we haven't spoken to each other and I hated every minute of it, but I wasn't giving up. I had a right to know.

I was sitting in the library, by the desk, nursing a glass of brandy late at night when I heard a hesitant knock on the door. I knew that only one person was awake beside me as neither Scarlett nor I slept too much these days.

"Come in, Scarlett!" I called out with a sigh.

She walked in quietly. She was wearing a red wrapper that I bought her in New Orleans as it brought back nice memories. I couldn't help, but smile again at that image of her on Miss Pittypat's porch.

She walked towards me and stopped right in front of me. She reached for my glass and drained its content in one go. I wasn't surprised at her action as she had told me about her drinking after her father's death. What did surprise me was the fact that she climbed in my lap like she usually did during our honeymoon.

"Is this alright?" She asked quietly when she got comfortable.

"Sure, my pet." I said with a tight-lipped smile.

She sighed and laid her head on my chest. "I hate fighting with you, Rhett." She murmured.

"I hate fighting, too." I said while caressing her silky hair. "But in this case I can't budge. I need to know the truth, Scarlett."

"I know, it's just…" She trailed off with a sigh. "It's hard for me talk about."

I wound my arms around her small frame in a gesture of reassurance. "You know you can tell me anything."

She tightened her arms around me and she finally started to talk. "One day, during the war a Yankee deserter surprised me. Only Melly was in the house with me, but she was still very weak." She paused a little while closing her eyes as the memory flashed through her mind. And I started to get anxious as I had a sneaking suspicion of where this was going. But Scarlett bravely went on. "I knew that he was up for no good and I started looking for a gun, but… but I was too late… I found myself face to face with him and I had no way of protecting myself…" At this point her crying made her unable to continue her tale. I tried to comfort her as best I could while my heart thumped loudly in my chest in fear. If that man laid one finger on her…

It took a couple of minutes for Scarlett to calm down enough to finish her tale. "… and then he hit me and he wanted to… ra-rape me…" While listening to her I was seething with anger both at that bastard and myself. I should never have left her alone! I knew that he didn't succeed in his plan as I knew that I was the first man to ever touch Scarlett, but I sensed that the rest of the story was what bothered her the most.

"I managed to grab the pistol… and I fired it without thinking." She took a deep breathe. "And I killed him. I killed a man, Rhett."

"Oh, sweetheart." I buried my head into her neck. "I can't tell you how glad I'm that you killed that bastard. That was the right thing to do." She sighed in relief at my words. It seemed that she really needed to hear these words from me. Now, of course, her reaction to the soldiers made perfect sense. It must have been a great shock to her! She almost got raped and then she killed a man although it was in self-defense.

Scarlett buried her face into my chest and cried, but this time in relief. This painful memory was locked up in her mind and heart for too long. She really needed to let it all out, and I was more than happy to be there for her. When she finally calmed down we remained silent, and just enjoyed our tight embrace.

"Did you truly mean it?" Scarlett asked quietly. "That it was the right thing to do. I mean it was murder."

I lifted her face to look at me and cupped her tear-stained cheeks in my hands. "Look at me, sweetheart. I can't tell you how proud of you I am. You were so strong and brave. And it didn't count as a murder as it was in self-defense. I didn't even dare think what would have happened if you didn't have that gun." I closed my eyes as I shuddered at the mere thought of that. "I love you."

I didn't give her a chance to reply as I crushed my lips to her. This kiss wasn't about passion or lust, but rather about reassurance and my deepest love. I loved this strong and yet still vulnerable woman with every fiber of my body.

"I love you, too." She said breathlessly when we pulled apart. "And I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier. I just thought…"

"Shh." I interrupted her apology. "You don't have to apologize. I understand how hard it must have been for you to tell me this." I paused and after brief consideration I added. "Scarlett, you shouldn't keep things like this to yourself. It will just eat at you. I'm always here for you to tell me truly anything, be that good or bad. There is nothing that can make me love you any less. Believe me!" I was acutely aware of the fact that opening up was very hard for Scarlett as she considered these kinds of thing as weakness. I knew her better than anyone else, but still she didn't completely let down her guards even with me.

"I believe you, and I promise to try to be more open with you." She replied and I saw the sincerity in her emerald eyes. She leaned closer and gave me a sweet kiss.

Quite unexpectedly, I gathered her up in my arms and she squeaked in surprise. "It is entirely too late, my pet. It's time for bed."

I carried her up the stairs to our bedroom and I held her the whole night that we finally slept through peacefully.

In the next days we gradually reconnected both emotionally and physically. Fortunately, our teasing and loving relationship was back to normal. This whole experience made it all the more deep and strong. One day we were invited to a ball that I didn't really want to attend.

"Do you really want to attend this?" I asked Scarlett with the invitation in my hand.

"Well, Rosemary said that it was an honor to be invited." She answered matter-of-factly.

"That's not what I asked." I reminded her.

She sighed. "As a matter of fact, I would like to go. It was so long ago that we last danced."

Her reply made me smile. "So you only want to go to dance with me?"

"Of course." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Then consider your dance card full." I warned her playfully, and my reward was the sound of her pealing laughter.

I was waiting in the parlor with my mother for Scarlett. She spent the whole afternoon with my sister looking for the perfect dress. Even though the whole town was awed by her beauty she never gave up on her initial plan of impressing them all. I left her at that because the end result was always a fine reward in itself. I liked that Rosemary and my wife got on so well, and I was even willing to overlook that fact that my sweet sister was telling Scarlett all about my embarrassing childhood adventures. Like the time when I was around nine years old, and I was immensely proud of myself for being able to fool my mother and mammy and I managed to eat a whole pie without them detecting me. What I didn't calculate in my brilliant plan was the fact that the same day my parents gave a dinner party and I had to sit through a four course menu. Saying I was sick that night is a major understatement. Scarlett was quite fond of this story!

My mother's quiet gasp interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see what made her so surprised. I watched in open-mouthed wonder as Scarlett walked toward me. She was wearing a sapphire blue off-the-shoulder dress that had black lace trimming at the end of the skirt and the sleeves. Her long hair was made up in an intricate chignon and it was adorned by little ornaments that I recognized as belonging to my mother. She also wore a pair of diamond earring and necklace sett that I bought her in New Orleans. She looked absolutely beautiful! And the way she smiled at me and her eyes sparkled with excitement I truly wished that we were alone in the parlor.

"So what do you think?" She asked with a dimpled smile.

I chuckled at her obvious attempt at fishing for compliments. "I think, my dear, that you look beyond beautiful this evening."

My mother hurried out to the carriage and I offered my hand for Scarlett. Admittedly, I was still a little under her intoxicating influence.

"I'm glad you like my dress." She whispered into my ear in a seductive voice. "I know you aren't very fond of the idea of this ball so I wanted to make it worth your while to attend."

_Sweet Jesus!_ If she continued in that manner, there won't be any ball to attend as I would whisk her away into our bedroom to have my wicked way with this captivating siren.

"Just don't forget that all your dances belong to me." I whispered back in a slightly possessive tone.

Thankfully my mother went home earlier so I was left alone in the carriage with Scarlett. The ball turned out to be quite enjoyable although I had spent every minute of it my wife's company. Our behavior was rude, but I didn't give a damn. I missed these moments. When we set out Scarlett let out a very unladylike yawn not even trying to cover it with her hand.

"I hope you are not too tired, my pet." I said as I leaned closer to her. Before she could say anything I started kissing her neck. "Because I still have plans for you." When my eyes met hers they were darkened in desire. I noticed her shiver at my tone and I felt a surge of satisfaction. I absolutely loved how passionately and enthusiastically she responded to me. I always knew that the martial relations between me and Scarlett would be fun, but I never in a million years dared hope that it would be like this. Scarlett not only reciprocated my ardent passions, but she was able to take me by surprise on occasion with her creativity. I never had to restrain myself with her, I could always let lose my pent up desires.

When we arrived to my mother's house without further ado I lifted Scarlett up into my arms and carried her to our bedroom. All the way she was teasing me by nibbling at every part of my neck that she could reach. However, once in the room she relinquished all the control to me and I lavished her with all the love and lust I felt for her…

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.<p>

Leave me a review to know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 15**

Rhett's point of view

On Scarlett's insistence I gave her a tour of the Charleston I knew. I showed her all the places that held any significance for me like the park that I used to play in as a child, my schools and my secretive adventures during my blockading days.

We stopped some minutes ago to simply watch the endless ocean. It reminded me how much I truly missed the sea and the trill that the adventure offered, but then I glanced to my right to see the beautiful face of Scarlett studying me. And I smiled at the realization that she was more than capable of giving me the same trill if not more. I wouldn't trade this girl for the entire world!

"Do you miss the sea?" She asked quietly like she was able to read my mind.

"Sometimes." I admitted softly before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. "But you keep me plenty occupied." I finished with a smirk. She returned my smile and wrapped her arms around me. We continued to stare at the sea in a close embrace.

I wanted to spend some alone time with my wife – and as I always got what I wanted – I made plans to whisk her away for the weekend. I reserved a small, private cottage on Isle of Palms just for the two of us with no family or servants interrupting us. According to my plan we would leave on Friday and return on Sunday afternoon. Ever since I finalized the details Scarlett tried to find out where I was taking her and what we would do, but I kept my mouth shut as I wanted to surprise her. I could tell she didn't like that one bit. She tried every trick in her book to pry the information out of me starting with her little temper tantrums to giving me the silent treatment. Fortunately, I was able to tease her out of her sulking and in the end she just laughed at her own silliness. She seemed to give up on finding out and let me surprise her.

However, I had to disregard this thought as soon as she walked into our bedroom that night. I was sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace smoking a cigar and waiting for my wife to emerge from the bathroom. She started to walk toward me slowly only wearing one of my white shirts. My eyes were immediately drawn to her shapely little legs that were completely bare and the sensual way her feminine hips swayed at her every move. She stopped when she was only at an arm's length from my sitting form. She put her hands on her hips and looked at me from under her long eyelashes.

"So you are still not telling me about the weekend?" She asked softly.

"No, my pet." I answered huskily, but quickly cleared my throat. I knew that I wouldn't tell her anything about my plan, but I was extremely curious about her plan of seducing it out of me.

"That's too bad." She said with an adorable pout.

I was about to say something suggestive when I was rendered speechless. Scarlett sat down on my knees with her legs dangling on the side, and she put one hand on my shoulder while the other ran through my hair on my temple. She slowly leaned closer to me, but stopped with her lips only millimeters away from mine. I was anxiously waiting for the kiss that never came. Instead, she started leaving kisses along my jawline to my ear and down my neck. I had to admit that her seduction would have been very effective if I had been less stubborn. As it was though, I simply enjoyed her attention.

"Why can't you tell me?" She whispered huskily into my ear. "Don't you want to make your wife happy?"

"I want nothing more…" I started to explain, but I was cut off by her forcefulness.

"Then tell me!" She softly growled and grabbed the back of my neck and attacked my lips with hers. And that move surprised me! It took a lot to leave me speechless, but her sudden forcefulness had accomplished that goal. While Scarlett had always been free with her kisses and affection to me, I was always the one who took control and be the aggressor. Her newfound confidence was thrilling. I couldn't wait to see how far she was willing to take it. Life doesn't get much better than this!

She was still kissing me quite passionately and at the same time she was tugging at my hair to bring me closer. I no longer cared about her seduction or my plan of surprising her, but instead I simply enjoyed the situation. I let her guide me in this seductive game of hers because I wanted to know what she wanted. Without breaking our kiss she maneuvered her body to straddle my legs. Her beautiful body was flush against mine while my hands were caressing her silky tights.

Eventually, she broke the kiss. "Take me to bed!" She purred into my ears.

I leaned back slightly to take her in. She had never looked more appealing than at that moment: her hair was tousled from my fingers in her locks, her lips were swollen and red from my ardent attention, and her emerald eyes sparkled with lust and want. Every game of seduction was forgotten, this was all about love and desire. I didn't need to be told twice! I gathered her to my arms and attended to her every wish…

Later that night we were lying in bed. She rested her head on my chest while I absentmindedly played with her long raven locks. What we experienced that night was beyond anything I could have hoped from this marriage to Scarlett. Her passion has always been raw and earthy, but now that she knew her own body and knew how to control it, it went beyond my wildest dreams. And I couldn't be any happier!

Scarlett's soft chuckle broke my concentration. "What's that amusing?" I asked with a smile.

She lifted her head to look at me. She blushed slightly, but her eyes sparkled with amusement. "I just remembered that my master plan failed as I had still no idea about this weekend surprise of yours."

I laughed with her. "Well, my pet, I wouldn't say it was a complete failure…" I trailed of suggestively. She blushed at my teasing and buried her face in my chest. I laughed harder at her sudden shyness. I lifted her chin with my fingers to make her look at me.

"I love you, Scarlett." I simply said.

"I love you, too." She replied and kissed me.

"And to ease your mind, I will let you in on some details of the weekend." I told her softly. She eagerly nodded to continue. "We will go to a nearby vacation spot."

"That's all?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid that's all I can disclose." I smirked at her crestfallen expression. "Aren't you satisfied?"

"Not in the least." She said with a smile. "But I guess I will find out soon enough."

The next morning we set out for the ferry in a particularly good mood. Scarlett was delighted once we were on the ferry, and she finally found out our destination: the Isle of Palms. After we arrived to our cottage and arranged our luggage, we went down to the beach to take a leisurely stroll at the fresh sea air.

"Is this place has any significance to you?" Scarlett's soft voice broke our companionable silence.

"When I was a little boy, my family often vacationed here." I told her with a smile remembering all the fun times when I was too young to understand or know the hardships of life. However, looking into those beautiful eyes of my wife all my dark thoughts evaporated, and I focused on happier memories. "Rosemary and I used to race in the sand along the seashore. And I won every time!"

Scarlett laughed at the triumphant expression on my face. "That was hardly a fair race." She noted with a shake of her head. "But I can easily imagine a little Rhett Butler running around with his sister."

"Look who's talking!" I turned to her in mock outrage. "As if you weren't a wild child, running around with the neighborhood boys."

"Touché!" She cried, and dissolved into giggles.

Scarlett told me more stories about her growing up at Tara. I could tell from the tone of her voice that she was still missing her childhood companions that she lost to the war.

"So I have a question." Scarlett stated once we returned to our temporary home. "Where are the servants?"

I flashed her a devilish smirk. "There are no servants. We are completely alone."

"Oh!" She turned to me in surprise, but then a teasing glint appeared in her eyes. "Then who will help me dress?" Her expression was surprised and innocent, but her eyes told an entirely different story.

I slowly walked up to her and snaked my arms around her tiny waist. "I think I'm more than capable of the task." I whispered suggestively before capturing her parted lips with mine. Without interruption or concern for others I was able to enjoy my wife in that very moment…

We managed just fine to be on our own throughout the day. We went out to a nice restaurant to have lunch, and I also ordered some food to take with us for dinner. After lunch we took a stroll in a nearby park where we ran into a couple of acquaintances as well.

Scarlett was preparing for her usual nightly bath while I had to carry buckets of hot water up to the floor to fill the bathtub. When the last bucket was emptied I looked at Scarlett and sucked in a quick breath. Her hair was loose and only a thin wrapper covered her beautiful body. She seemed oblivious of my staring as she stepped closer and checked the temperature of the water with her hand.

"Hmm…" She hummed softly. "It seems nice."

She turned to retrieve her scented bathing oils, but I grabbed her hand and yanked her flush against my body. She let out a surprised squeal and she was about to giggle in nervousness, but my lips against hers in a demanding kiss stopped her.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked huskily once we pulled apart.

"No." She replied breathlessly.

I quickly shed my clothes and enjoyed a nice bath – among other things – with my lovely wife…

That weekend at the cottage felt like a second honeymoon. We went out often to see beautiful gardens, took boat trips around the island, and enjoyed the performances of the beach entertainers. When our mini vacation ended we returned to Charleston with new and beautiful memories. We truly needed this time after our recent arguments. And I think I was even more in love with Scarlett than before. If that was even possible.

When a letter arrived from the constructor in Atlanta, it was time for use to leave Charleston and start our life in Atlanta. We had to return to the National Hotel at first because even though the house was ready there was no furniture there. Well, except for the enormous bed…

The next day Scarlett and I set out to inspect our new home. Scarlett seemed excited as she bombarded me with different questions all the way to the Peachtree Street. Her wide-eyed and childish enthusiasm was equally amusing and endearing. I liked seeing her so happy and carefree. When we arrived, I helped her out of the carriage as her focus was entirely on the house in front of her. The constructor did a very good job as the house was a spitting image of the houses we had seen in New Orleans. The walls were painted in a light yellow color that was in perfect harmony with the white columns that supported the balcony of the master bedroom. Suddenly Scarlett squeezed my hand that still held hers.

"Oh, it's wonderful, Rhett! And you remembered the porch!" She said turning to me. Her lovely face was lit up with delight.

"Of course, my pet." I replied kissing her hand. "Do you want to look around?" I asked in a teasing tone. She simply laughed, but started to walk toward the main entrance.

Upon entrance we arrived to the foyer where I stopped so Scarlett can have a look. In front of us was the staircase that led to the second floor, but at first we discovered the first floor. On the left there was a door that led to the study that I hoped we would share. I had some business deals to look over and I knew that she had some paperwork to do for Tara. On the right it was the dining room that led further into the kitchen. After inspecting these areas I led Scarlett to the parlor that was right next door to the study. Our parlor was quite spacious.

"So how do you like it so far?" I asked her finally.

She turned back to me from the window. "I absolutely love it!" She cried happily. "But it looks so big and spacious."

"Well, once you put the furniture in, it won't seem that way." I explained which earned an amused smile from my wife.

"You don't say!" She said sarcastically.

I chuckled at her quick wit and shook my head. That was the price for having a smart wife. Sometimes even I forgot how perceptive and clever she truly was.

I held my hand out for her to take. "Do you want to see the second floor?" I asked and because I couldn't resist a little teasing I added. "And our bedroom?"

Scarlett blushed a little, and then giggled before nodding in acceptance.

On the second floor I showed every room saving the master bedroom and the huge bed for last. I couldn't wait to see her reaction to that custom made bed. And as always she didn't disappoint.

"What an earth is that?" She asked with a laugh.

"That's our bed, my pet." I answered while wiggling my eyebrows at her. She burst out laughing, but went closer to inspect it anyway.

"Well, it certainly explains why you were so excited about designing our bedroom." She commented when she calmed down.

"Oh, you didn't see the half of it!" I teased and proceeded to show the other details that I took care of. She seemed to like everything, but for some reason I needed her verbal confirmation.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked matter-of-factly in order to disguise my sudden nervousness.

Scarlett simply smiled at me. She wound her arms around my neck and standing on the tip of her toes pushed her soft lips to mine in a meaningful and deep kiss. Every touch and caress assured me of her love and acceptance of everything. After a while we needed to pull apart, but she kept her arms around my neck and I supported her by her waist.

"I… think… that… it's… absolutely… perfect." She punctuated every word with a sweet peck on my lips. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome." I replied while hugging her closer.

We lied down on the enormous bed side by side while talking about the house. I explained to her about my plans of the library and the study.

"And how much money are you planning on spending on furniture and other necessary items?" My ever practical wife asked me after a couple of minutes of silence.

I smiled at her unease of money. When will she finally learn that she no longer have to worry about finances?

"I don't have a specific amount in mind." I said while running my fingertips along her soft cheeks. "You can spend as much as you wish."

She just stared at me in stunned silence before she composed her features. I smiled when I saw a mischievous glint appear in her emerald orbs.

"What if I see an outrageously pricey desk that I simply can't live without?" She asked while batting her eyelashes at me. I laughed heartily at her joking.

"Then you buy it, my pet." I answered still laughing. "But like I said you can have anything you want no matter the price."

She was looking at me in concentration. I noticed that something was on her mind so I waited for her to voice it. She opened her mouth to say something, but she seemed to think better of it and remained silent.

"What's on your mind, Scarlett?" I asked softly.

She sighed deeply before starting her explanation. "I was thinking that if you are so generous with money would it be alright if I look for furniture for Tara, too?" She asked shyly, and rambled on nervously. "I just want to restore it to somewhat of its former glory. I wouldn't spend too much, I promise."

"My pet, I know how much that old home means to you so do whatever you want to restore it." I answered softly. I didn't care how much she wanted to spend on that old plantation of hers because I knew that would make her happy.

"Truly?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, under one or maybe two conditions, my pet." I said with a smile.

"Which are?" She lost some of her excitement, but she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First, you will finish decorating our home, here in Atlanta. And once you start working on Tara you can't spend all your time there." I said and nuzzled her neck. "I would miss my wife too damn much."

She giggled at my statement. "I can only promise to try my best. But once I'm at home I always lose sense of time." She said dreamily.

"Then I should always remind you." I replied softly.

After returning to Atlanta I had to take care of some business that I neglected in my wedded bliss. Thus more often than not Scarlett went to look for new furniture with Miss Melly. I was happy to note that nothing could change that friendship. Scarlett and Melanie were just as close as always. They even made a day long trip to Marietta to see the shops there. Slowly our new house started to fill up with new desks, tables, chairs, armchairs and all the other basic household items. I had seen most of the items that my darling wife chose to purchase, but I hadn't been in the house to see the end result. I had too much work to do, but Scarlett seemed to have fun with Melanie decorating our home. She was also excited by the fact that as I was too busy she was able to surprise me with the decorations.

Finally, Scarlett deemed it time to move into our new home as it was ready. As we neared the house in the carriage she seemed nervous and excited at the same time.

"What's with the nerves, my pet?" I asked jokingly. "I'm the one who should be nervous as I haven't seen the house yet."

"I'm just worried that you aren't going to like it." She replied while nervously chewing on her lips.

"I'm sure I will love it." I tried to reassure her with a smile and a quick peck on her cheek. That seemed to work as she was her usual confident self by the time we arrived. I wasn't nervous or worried about the decorations or the furniture, I was simply curious. I just wanted her to feel comfortable and just as much at home as at Tara.

The changes were quite apparent even at the entrance. The hallway was decorated with paintings on the wall that we had bought together in New Orleans during the honeymoon. She also placed some furniture to hold our coats and hats, and a mirror to look perfect before stepping outside. I chuckled at this last detail.

"What's so funny?" Scarlett asked immediately worrying her lips.

"Nothing, my pet. I'm just happy that you stayed true to yourself." I answered still in good humor. She just blinked at me uncomprehendingly. I pointedly looked at the mirror and emphasized its purpose by adjusting my tie. Scarlett blushed slightly at my implication, but then squared her shoulders, lifted her chin up and moved toward the parlor followed by my booming laughter.

I had to admit that the parlor was furnished elegantly and in style. The armchairs, sofas and settees were all in soft pastel colors that harmonized with the darkness of the wooden round tables, shelves and bookcases. I stepped closer to a table that held a couple of photos. It was our wedding photo and a few others that were taken of us in New Orleans. I smiled at this sweet gesture. Scarlett returned my smile and led me through the rest of the house that was equally impressive and immaculate. Especially the bedroom…

The same day our servants arrived as well. Mammy, Pork and Prissy came from Tara, but Scarlett also hired a local cook and another maid to help Mammy or rather Prissy. Unfortunately, Mammy was very slow in warming up to me. Scarlett assured me that it started as she didn't use that many insults when talking about me, but I still received pointed looks and grimaces. Well, the truth was that good old Mammy was very amusing in her antics and she kept me entertained without conscious thought.

Gradually, we settled into a comfortable life in our new home. My days were filled with dealing with old and new business ventures while Scarlett stayed occupied with visiting her friend, Melanie – and to her great displeasure some of the Old Guard with her – and with taking care of the issues at Tara through serious correspondence with Will.

That day I had lunch with a business associate who mentioned a great opportunity to buy race horses in Kentucky. All the way home I was mulling it through my head. Would it be too soon if we set out again? Would Scarlett mind? It didn't bother me as I was used to being on the move all the time. I knew that marriage was supposed to keep me in place, but fortunately I married a brave and adventurous girl who didn't mind living her life without society's restrictions.

At home I found Scarlett busy in the study, no doubt writing Will again. For a moment I simply stared her from the doorway. She hadn't notice me yet so I used my time to observe her undetected. Her hair was up in a simple chignon and she wore a plain, but elegant light pink day dress. She was concentrating on her letter very hard, but then she sighed and looked up.

"Oh!" She cried and jumped a bit in surprise. "I didn't notice you."

I smiled at her embarrassed expression. "That's quite alright, I think." I said and stepped into the room and sat down across from her.

"How was your lunch? Did you strike a deal?" She asked in an interested tone. She was always so curious about my business deals as she had a good had for business. Actually, it was her who suggested this particular one: I bought a lumber mill as Atlanta was quite busy with rebuilding itself so it promised to be a lucrative deal.

"Yes, I think Mr. Johnson and I will be able to work amiably together." I answered with a grin. "He even had a great suggestion for my other interest in race horses."

"Well, that sounds promising." She said noncommittally.

"It does." I agreed, but then cut to the point. "It's in Kentucky, and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me."

I watched as her brows furrowed in thinking and she chewed on her bottom lip. I didn't understand what she could possibly think so hard about. I couldn't help asking.

"Is there a problem, my pet?" While I waited for her answer I lit a cigar.

"Indeed, there is." She finally said with a sigh. "I wanted to tell you that I'm considering going to Tara for a longer while."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, not exactly. It's just you promised that I can restore the house and I would like to do just that as soon as possible. And I'm sure that Will would appreciate a little help as well." She explained, and then added with a smile. "Also, I wouldn't mind seeing Dublin again."

I chuckled at her teasing tone. I could perfectly understand her reasoning as I knew how much she wanted to go home. No matter how happy or pleased she was at this house, her true home always would be that old plantation.

Thus we made different plans. In a couple of days' time Scarlett left for Tara with the promise that she would stay out of danger's way. I was quite aware of the fact that Scarlett and I had different notions of danger. And I also made her promise to write me often, and if she needed anything she could wire me at any time.

Before I left for Kentucky I had spent a lonely night at home. The house was too big and quite with my Scarlett's laughter and presence. It was the first time that we had separated since the wedding, and I just knew that I was going to miss my wife terribly.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it:)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 16**

Scarlett's point of view

As usual Will was waiting for me at the train station in Jonesboro. After we greeted each other he got my luggage, and we went to that wagon we used around Tara. It was the exact same one that Rhett stole so long ago, with only mild adjustments and repairs. I climbed in, and while I waited for Will to do the same, I leisurely scanned the people around us. I saw some familiar faces and I nodded in their direction until my eyes met the cold ones of Jonas Wilkerson. He was staring at me with hatred and anger in his eyes, but he didn't scare me. I lifted my chin and with a dismissive move of my head I ignored him. He didn't deserve anything else after all the pain he had caused me.

After we set out Will quietly spoke up. "I saw that silent exchange between you and Wilkerson…"

"What about it?" I interrupted him slightly impatiently. That man didn't even deserve that.

"Look, Scarlett, I know your feelings about him, but he still has high connections." He warned me with a half smile.

"So what? Rhett has higher connections." I stated proudly.

"Yes, but he isn't here, is he?" Will reminded me. "All I'm saying is that you should watch out while you are here."

His words unsettled me. "Why? Do you think he would try something?"

"Let's just hope that he has more sense than that." He said calmly, and with that we closed that discussion. I knew that what Will said made sense, but I also knew that Wilkerson desperately wanted Tara, and I was the only one stopping him from what he wanted. And desperate people often take desperate measures…

Will swiftly changed the topic and he told me about the state of Tara, and he only made a subtle hint of Careen's worried state. I desperately wanted to find out what was going on, but I knew that it wasn't Will that should tell me. Thus we continued the rest of our journey in a comfortable silence. I was thinking of Rhett, and I was wondering what he was doing back in Atlanta. It was our first separation since we got married, but I was needed here while he had business elsewhere. It was true that I came because Will needed help and I missed my former home, but I had another reason that I kept from Rhett. Careen's latest letter worried me. Something had happened between her and Will that left her upset and worried. I don't know why I didn't tell Rhett about this, but I don't know whether he knows about Will and Careen or not. Well, knowing Rhett, he probably knows, he always does.

Careen and Dilcey were waiting for us on the front porch. Well, I think Dilcey just wanted to see her daughter again as the only servant I took here with me was Prissy. I took her exactly because of her mother as my new maid, Fanny would have been greater help. I gave a warm hug to my little sister and smiled at Dilcey. After helping Will carrying my luggage upstairs, he went out to work and I joined my sister in the parlor. I didn't immediately start to talk about her letter instead she asked me about Rhett and my life in Atlanta.

"And did you meet Suellen, too?" She finally asked tentatively. She knew exactly that Suellen and I weren't really fond of each other, and now that we no longer lived under the same roof we didn't even have to endure each other's presence.

"Only briefly." I said matter-of-factly. "If you are asking because of her condition then my answer is yes, I know she is pregnant."

"Oh, isn't that wonderful?" She questioned dreamily. Just like Melly, Careen was the caring mothering type unlike me. While my sister gushed on about the wonders of becoming an aunt, I simply smiled at her, but my mind was elsewhere. I had no idea whether I would ever experience motherhood or how that would feel. Try as I might, I couldn't imagine myself as a caring and loving mother. I just wasn't that type. However, for now I didn't need to worry about things like that as I was nowhere near being with child.

After dinner I couldn't wait any longer and I followed Careen to her room. At the dinner table you could cut the tension with a knife, and it made even me uncomfortable. I wouldn't be able to bear it for much longer so it was time to get to the root of the problem. I knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer – a charming habit that I took from my husband. My sister was sitting on her bed staring out of the window so without further ado I sat down next to her and started my investigation.

"Now, Careen! Tell me what happened between you two?" I asked her quietly. "Will seems resigned and you…" I trailed off because I couldn't find the proper word for my sister's expression. It was somewhere between pain and worry.

"I'm a horrible person." She said with a deep sigh.

"Oh, how can you say that?" I asked truly shocked. After Melly, my sister was the second most selfless person that I knew.

"Because I am. And now it's too late…" She said quietly, and a single teardrop ran down her cheek. I had no idea what had gotten her in this state, but I was going to find out.

"Please, Careen, tell me everything from the beginning. I want to help you, but in order to do that I have to know the details." I told her while giving her a reassuring hug.

"Um… lately I started to feel differently for Will. I don't know what changed, but his constant presence and friendly conversations… Well, I started to look forward to our afternoon talks…" She started her stuttering explanation.

"But that's a good thing." I couldn't help, but interject. It all sound promising.

"The last time the Tarleton girls came over to visit, Hetty pulled me aside to share a disturbing rumor. People around here started to question the living conditions here." She said the last part barely audibly.

I let out a disapproving snort. "Oh, so the good neighbors think that just because you and Will are alone with a couple of black servants you will disregard you upbringing?" I asked in indignation. This was the exactly why I so despised rumors. These people knew my family and my sister's character as well, but still they make up such ridiculous tales.

"Yes." She said with a sob. "And I'm afraid that if now I tell Will that I love him, he will think that I only say it because of those rumors. That I want to protect my reputation…" Her voice broke at this thought; she threw her arms around me and started to cry in earnest.

"Shh… Darling, try o calm down." I tried to comfort her as best I could. When I felt her relax and heard her resigned sigh, I started to talk. "Listen to me! Will is a very good man, and he knows you very well. Maybe he knows you even more than you know yourself. You have to be honest with him. First and foremost, you have to tell him how you feel. And then, you have to tell him your concerns about those ridiculous rumors. Trust me! The only thing that he would care about is your feelings for him. He has been waiting for that for quite a long time."

"Do you really think that?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"I know that." I answered with a soft smile.

"And how should I tell him?" She seemed thoughtful. "How did you tell Rhett?"

"Oh, we were in a very different situation." I said as I recalled that special moment on the road at Rough and Ready, and later in my study. "Rhett was the braver one as he told me first."

As more days passed I started to miss Rhett more and more. During the day I easily occupied myself with different tasks around Tara, or I rode out with Dublin every day, and I also visited Mrs. Tarleton and her family. As Rhett was away to buy race horses Will and I started to search for the best place for a race course, and we hired men to expand the stable.

But at night I was more than aware of my loneliness. I missed Rhett's kisses, caresses and that teasing smile of his. I got so used to his presence beside me that it was even difficult to fall asleep.

After the first two uneventful weeks, one night I woke up suddenly, and it felt like an elephant was standing on my stomach. I tried to sit up or move to a more comfortable position, but the pain grew almost unbearable. I started to panic as the pain made anything else impossible. I spent the rest of the night trying to get over this and by the first morning light appeared I finally could move and see what this was all about. My period finally reappeared and it seemed with a vengeance. I had never been one who took to bed this time of the month, but this time I didn't have a choice. I tried to start my day as usual, but even the short walk to the dining room seemed too much. I told Careen what the matter was with me and I retired to my room. Fortunately, the Jane Austen collection was still at Tara so I started to reread Pride and Prejudice.

I was immersed in my reading, but my concentration was broken by the sounds of hooves and a carriage. At first I didn't think too much about it as I thought just one of our neighbors was paying a friendly call, and Careen was more than capable of handling that. However, this notion soon proved to be wrong as I suddenly heard that all too familiar booming laughter. Could it be really Rhett? But more importantly: what the hell was he doing here? And he had to arrive now of all the time when I can hardly move let alone go and greet him. I think he came to the same conclusion since I soon heard his footsteps on the stairs. Normally, I wouldn't be able to hear his light footsteps as usually he sneaks around, but the stairs in this house were very old and in a very bad condition. I would have started the repairs today, but now I was grateful for the delay. This gave me a little advanced notice of his arrival so I quickly ran a brush through my hair and tried to look presentable.

"Good afternoon, my pet!" He entered swiftly without knocking. "Still in bed? Or already in bed?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile.

"How do you run on!" I said while rolling my eyes. I smiled widely at him because it was so good to see him again. However, I also wanted to divert his attention away from my situation so I tried to change the subject. "You are really an ill-bred man to arrive so abruptly and without telling anybody. But I start to realize that this is one of your favorite habits."

"Why don't you come here and greet me properly instead of scolding me?" He asked with a smile still not moving from the doorway. The way his dark eyes swept across my body and examined my features told me that I was in trouble. But I had never been one to give up a challenge!

"Why don't _you_ come here?" I asked back with a sweet and innocent smile opening my arms in invitation.

He laughed loudly, and in three quick strides he was standing by bed and swiftly sat down and finally kissed me. His kiss was full of love and want after our separation.

"So did you miss me?" I asked with a coquettish little smile still hoping to avoid the topic of the reason behind my strange behavior.

"Well, that depends, my pet…" He trailed off with a teasing smirk on his handsome face.

"On what?" I asked with a frown as it was hardly the answer that I expected.

"On whether you have missed me at all." He said suddenly softly. "After all, it's not me that is acting strangely."

I sighed deeply as I knew my time was up. "I hate that I can never keep anything from you." I finished with a huff. I started to feel frustrated.

He ran a finger gently across my cheek and asked seriously. "The real question, Scarlett, is why you would want to do that?"

I sighed again. "Because there are some issues that a husband has no business about knowing."

"Like what?" He asked with genuine wonder in his voice, but when I blushed brightly I think he started to understand. "You know that you and I aren't like other married couples. I love you and I want to know about everything that concerns you." He said softly and slowly put his hand on my stomach. "It's your period, isn't it?" He whispered.

I felt so relieved that he said it and didn't make me say it. I also felt very deeply touched by his words and sweet gesture, and I threw myself into his waiting arms.

"Yes, it is. And it's worse than ever." I sobbed into his shoulder. It felt heavenly to be in his arms again, this was exactly what I needed the most. When I calmed down I simply enjoyed the comfort that he provided. Later, however, he excused himself with a cryptic "I will be back in a minute."

True to his word he soon returned holding two cloths in his hands.

"What are those?" I asked curiously.

He sat down next to me again before answering. "This one" he showed a wet cloth "is a hot cloth for your stomach to ease the pain and the other is a dry one so we won't get your dress wet." After finishing his explanation he put both cloths on my abdomen.

"Hmm…" I could only sigh in reply as that warm feeling immediately eased some of my pain. I closed my eyes in relief.

"Better?" I heard him ask and I was sure he was smiling, too.

I opened one eye to look at him. "Sometimes it's really disturbing how much you truly know about women." I was only half joking. I always tried not to think about his experiences with other women.

"It's a gift, my pet." He said with a smirk.

After a week of suffering I was back to normal. Rhett was a wonderful and attentive husband even when I felt the worst. I think I fell a little more in love with him. I would never have thought that Rhett Butler possessed such a caring and warm side. He never ceased to surprise me!

One day Careen asked a favor from me. She desperately wanted to talk to Will, but she also wanted to be completely alone with him. It was rather easy to distract Dilcey and her children, but Rhett was another question. I found him in my study reading a book.

"There you are!" I cried cheerfully. "I have been looking all over for you."

A lazy smile etched on his swarthy face. "I wasn't aware that my lovely wife was looking for me. How may I help you?"

I rolled my eyes at his uncharacteristic politeness. "Well, as the weather is so nice I wanted to take a stroll with my husband. To show you the changes around here." I added this last thought to sound less suspicious. However, one look at his smiling face told me that I didn't quite succeed.

We were walking leisurely for a while and I showed him where I thought was the best to create the race course. He told me all about the horses he had bought, and I could detect from the tone of his voice and from the happy expression on his face that he was very pleased with his purchase. And he was excited about the arrival of those horses as they were due in a couple of days. When a lull occurred in our conversation he was the one who introduced a new topic.

"So can you now tell me the real reason behind this excursion?" He asked with a smile.

"Are you suggesting that I have any other purpose in mind that the one I told you?" I asked him while pretending to be hurt by his assumption.

"My pet, you always have ulterior motives." He replied with a short laugh.

"Maybe I learnt that from the master." I said with a pointed look at him.

He laughed at my remark in his usual booming manner. "Touché!" He cried after calming down. "What was your ulterior motive this time?"

"I can assure you that this time it was quite selfless." He made a show about being utterly surprised by my use of that word.

"You selfless?" He questioned in bewilderment. "What the world has come to?"

"You are such a cad!" I cried in real anger. It bothered me that he was so fond of exaggerating my less than ladylike qualities and shoving them right back into my face. I made a move to storm away from him, but I could only make a step or two before he grabbed my hand and yanked me back to his side.

"Don't be like that, Scarlett!" He said in a serious tone. "You know I was only joking."

I looked into his black eyes only to see apology and sincerity in them. Maybe he didn't really mean it, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt.

"Well, I didn't appreciate it." I replied still in a hurt voice. I turned my face away from him to look at the landscape in front of us. But Rhett stood in front of me and gently lifted my chin with his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett." His apology was unexpected, but all the more genuine.

I gave him a tight-lipped smile, but apparently it was enough encouragement for him as he lowered his face closer to mine and kissed me with so much passion that he made me faint.

"I hate that I can't stay mad at you." I said in teasing after we pulled apart.

"Why are you so fond of grudges?" He returned my teasing, but before I could retaliate he hugged me close to him.

"The curiosity is getting the better of me, and risking your wrath I ask again: why are we here?" He asked again after a long minute of silence.

"Didn't you hear that curiosity killed the cat?" I asked with a sweet smile.

"Scarlett!" He said in warning.

"Alright." I agreed. "But first, tell me what do you know about my sister and Will?" I was genuinely curious about how much he knew. Maybe Will even confided in him although I seriously doubted that notion. Will was simply not that type.

He looked at me in surprise. "Well, I know that Will is madly in love with your sister. And I suspect that your sister is starting to reciprocate that sentiment."

As I suspected he knew too damn much. "My sister asked me to leave them alone for the afternoon so she can talk to Will." I finally confessed.

"Why? Is she going to propose?" He asked as a joke. I couldn't help laughing at the silly expression on his face. He was doing his best to imitate Miss Pittypat when she got excited over a new piece of information.

"Calm down! I don't have smelling salt with me if you overexcite yourself." I managed to get it out before both of us collapsed into laughter.

After we had our laugh I told him the truth. "They have a lot to discuss first, but I'm hoping that by the time we return my sister will be engaged." He was about to say something, but I cut him off. "And it definitely won't be Careen who does the proposing." I emphasized.

When we returned we found Will and Careen still on the porch. Will was grinning from ear to ear – an expression I had never seen on him before – while my sister was blushing furiously, but still smiled sweetly.

"Am I right and congratulations are in order?" Rhett asked Will with a smile.

Will glanced at Careen and reached for her hand before answering. "Aye, you are right. Miss Careen finally agreed to become my wife."

I rushed over to them and hugged them both. "I'm so happy for you." I whispered to her while Will and Rhett shook hands.

"Thank you so much for everything, Scarlett." Careen whispered back with emotion. "You were right, and he only cared about my feelings."

I leaned back to examine her expression. Beside exceptionally happy she also seemed truly relieved.

"I think it calls for a celebration!" Rhett announced and we retired to the house.

The horses finally arrived on Friday. They truly looked magnificent: one of them was brown while the other was black as night. Rhett immediately let them out to run around the fold.

"So what's your opinion, my pet?" He asked and stepped closer to put his arm around my waist.

"They are truly beautiful." I admitted. "Do they have names?"

"No, we are free to name them." He chuckled, and then added. "But, please, don't name them after Irish cities."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine, name them yourself." I raised my chin to dismiss him.

"Hmm…" He was thinking. "How about Ciara and Colum? Just to stick with your Irish habits."

"Suit yourself." It was all I said, and then turned my head to smile in secret, but I think he caught it anyway.

One afternoon Rhett appeared in the doorway of my study with a basket in his hand.

"Are you finished for today, my pet?" He asked with a wide grin.

I closed the ledger that I was writing to answer him. "That depends on what you are planning…" I trailed off nodding toward the suspicious basket.

"Well, I know how fond of you are of the warm weather and lengthy walks." He replied cheekily. "So I planned a picnic for the both of us."

"How wonderful!" I cried in true delight. He smiled at my enthusiasm and we shortly set out toward my favorite spot: the lake.

We walked leisurely holding hands and engaged in idle chit chat. After finding a suitable place under the shadows of a tree, Rhett produced a blanket and laid it down. I sat down unceremoniously on the edge of the blanket and watched my husband as he proceeded to get the food out of the basket.

"Are you hungry, my pet?" Rhett asked with a smirk.

Before I could answer my stomach rumbled loudly. "I think I got my answer then."

I shrugged my shoulder and let his last remark slide as I was truly hungry and that food smelled delicious.

After we ate, I stretched out on the blanket not caring a bit about how unladylike that was. It was only Rhett who saw me after all. He mirrored my position and turned to me.

"I was thinking Scarlett…" He started to say softly.

"Hmmm… Always a dangerous activity for you." I teased him without opening my eyes. And that was a huge mistake as I didn't even have a chance to be prepared for his tickle attack.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he emphasized "I think that we should return to Atlanta."

My good mood started to turn sour; I didn't want to leave Tara so soon. "Don't look at me like that." He said with a smile. "The only reason I want to go back is because I want Dr. Meade to examine you again."

"Why?" I asked in surprise. I didn't see any reason as to why I should go to the doctor again.

He sighed in frustration. "Because your period is a sign of your getting better, but you said it yourself that this time it was a very different experience."

Well, that makes sense. And I can't argue when he made sense. "But can't we stay a little longer? Please?" I pleaded with a pout.

He sighed again, but this time he smiled in amusement. "We can stay another week the most." He said with finality in his voice that I didn't challenge.

"I don't see the need for the hurry, anyway." I told him matter-of-factly. "I'm perfectly fine. And you are forcing me to go to the doctor. You know, since I married you I have been more at the doctor's than in my whole life."

Without saying a word he put his hand on my stomach. "That was then, my pet, and a lot had changed since then." He finally said seriously. "And I'm not forcing you to do anything, I just want to make sure that you are perfectly healthy after all now you can get pregnant."

He was smiling softly and started caressing my belly as if a child had already started growing in there. I didn't say anything just studied him. He looked expectant and happy that made me realize that despite his talks to the contrary he truly wanted children. However, I still felt torn about that particular subject. I was so deep in thought that when Rhett spoke up again he made me jump a little in surprise.

"What's the water like?" He asked and nodded toward the lake.

It took me a minute to absorb his words as they were an abrupt change of our previous talk, but in all honesty I welcomed the change.

"It must be quite nice. Pa used to bring us here to have a little swim and play." I replied with a smile as I remembered those joyful memories.

"I bet you were a little devil in the water." He teased with a smirk.

"How do you run on!" I cried in order to distract him from the truth in his words and rolled my eyes for effect. He laughed heartily at my antics.

"Well, in any case, would you like to join me for a little swim?" He asked, and first I thought he was joking, but he started to take his jacket and tie off.

"Are you serious?" I asked in true astonishment.

"Absolutely." He confirmed while continued to undress. "Why not?"

"For example, because we don't have any bathing suits…" I trailed off because… Well, because my husband was almost completely naked at this point.

"And? The weather is rather warm and we are alone." He stated, and then he removed his last piece of clothing and went into the lake.

I stared after him in open-mouthed shock for many long minutes. It felt like I was in a strange dream. However, watching him having fun and being so carefree made me want to share that experience, too. Should I be bold and follow his example? Am I brave enough? He was right: we are alone here.

I took advantage of the fact that he wasn't paying any attention to me and slowly took my clothes off. Before I could change my mind I dove in quickly.

When I submerged from underwater Rhett was closer than I expected.

"Finally!" He remarked before pulling me flush against him and kissed me ardently…

* * *

><p>Hi, everyone! I'm sorry that this update took me so long, but I had difficulties writing this particular chapter:(<p>

Well, anyway, I hope you will like it!

Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 17**

Rhett's point of view

As my ultimatum week got closer to its end, it became clear that Scarlett still didn't want to return to Atlanta. She tried to use everything within her reach to try and convince me otherwise: she mentioned her sister's impending wedding like it would happen any day now or my new horses. But I didn't budge: I wanted her in Atlanta and in Dr. Meade's office as soon as possible. I wanted to make sure that if she got pregnant now, she would be able to carry the child healthily without complications. Truth be told, the news of her improving health thrilled me. Not just because of her obvious well-being, – although that was very important, too – but because of my own selfish reasons. I tried to play it down whenever the topic of children came up between us, but I truly loved children, and I couldn't help wishing for my own. A child that would combine the best parts of my Scarlett and myself. On some level I was aware of her worries and doubts about motherhood, but I believed that all those feelings would change once she will be with child, and during the months of her pregnancy she will be able to create a bond with the child that will last. After all, she loved me and this child would be the result of that love. I couldn't help imagining our baby. I hoped that our first child would be a girl, a girl that looked like my wife. Yes, my own little version of Scarlett…

"What are you thinking?" Scarlett interrupted my train of thought. "You have the silliest expression on your face."

I turned to her to see her examining my face curiously. "Is that so?" I asked with a grin.

She giggled lightly. "Yes. I have never seen you this…" She trailed off, not quite finding the proper word to describe my current mood.

"Why, Mrs. Butler? Can't I be happy?" I asked in order to tease her. What can I say? I was truly happy, and I wanted to rile her a little just to see her eyes flash.

"You certainly can be happy." She said with a nod, and then finally her emerald eyes burnt me. "But I have a right to know the reason behind it or I might become suspicious."

I chuckled at her comment, and then I wound my arms around her tiny waist and drew her closer to me on the seat of the train. "I was just thinking about you." I whispered while kissing her cheek.

"And what did I do?" She asked breathlessly.

"You just love me." I simply said not wanting to ruin the mood by telling the truth. Before she could say anything I captured her soft lips with mine.

Despite Scarlett's vehement protests, I made her go to Dr. Meade the very next day of our return. This examination took a little longer than the last one, but the doctor had good news. There was nothing to stop us from having a child. Well, nothing except for Scarlett's reluctance. However, the important thing is that she is healthy, and Dr. Meade suggested a different diet for her, just to get her a little stronger. Scarlett felt relieved by that as now she didn't have to keep such a strict and somewhat one-sided diet. As way of celebration she asked me to take her to the restaurant of the National Hotel for a dessert, and she proceeded to eat two whole slices of chocolate cake amidst my loud laughter.

It was easy to settle back into our life in Atlanta. I continued to check on my businesses and other deals while Scarlett busied herself with visiting Miss Melly and helping her sister preparing for the wedding. Careen started to spend more and more time in Atlanta, and she usually stayed with us. Firstly, because she needed things for the wedding, especially her wedding gown, and other necessary items in her new life. And secondly, she visited her other sister, Suellen who was in the family way. Scarlett only went once to visit her out of obligation rather than true desire on her part. While I was staying at Tara I had the misfortune to witness their relationship up close, and I can say that there was no love lost there. It might be even better that they were no longer in close proximity to each other. On the other hand, Frank Kennedy's behavior amused me to no end. He was the typical proud father-to-be, and fussier than ever.

Scarlett and I decided that our wedding present for her sister and Will was going to be a house. Everybody knows that Tara belongs to Scarlett; no one loves that land that much. I talked to Will, and we came to an agreement: he allowed us to build a house for them, but only a small one as he wanted to provide for Careen and he wanted to extend or improve it as a result of his own work. On Careen suggestion the house was built on the opposite end of the plantation, in a distance to the main house. Scarlett and I went to Tara a couple of times to check on the state of the building on her insistence, not mine. I only accompanied her because I knew if she went alone I wouldn't see her for quite some time. Although I can't really complain about our time at Tara: we rode out together almost every day, – I started to warm up to that Irish horse of hers – and we had similar picnics than that memorable one during our last stay. So the next couple of months flew by with dividing my time between my businesses and spending time with Scarlett at Tara.

I was sitting in our study leisurely smoking a cigar while going over the details of my latest business investment when I heard a loud commotion in the hall. For a split second I thought Scarlett came back, but then I had to dismiss this idea as she went out with her sister and Mrs. Wilkes to the last fitting of Careen's wedding dress. And from earlier experience I knew that I could only expect my wife back at a much later hour. However, the curiosity was getting the better of me, and I went to investigate. The scene that greeted me was like an episode of my worst nightmares. Mr. Wilkes stood in the front entrance carrying Scarlett while Miss Melly and Careen hovered over her with worried expression on their faces.

"What the hell happened?" I cried in a near panicked tone and without thinking rushed to Ashley Wilkes grabbing an unconscious Scarlett out of his arms.

"I go and get Dr. Meade!" He said hastily without answering my question. Fortunately, his wife was more considerate to my current mental state. Careen seemed just as shocked as I was. Melanie started to exclaim as I hurried up the stairs.

"She fainted in the shop while we were looking at some materials." She softly replied. "She said she was feeling dizzy and then suddenly she collapsed…"

As soon as we were in our bedroom I quickly loosened her laces thinking that Mammy might have tied them too tight this morning. After all, I don't think that Scarlett had ever fainted in her life before. When I was finished with her attire I laid her down on the bed and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked as if she was only sleeping, so peaceful and quite.

"Where the hell is the doctor?" I asked angrily.

I gentle hand settled on my forearm in a comforting gesture. "Please, Captain Butler, try to calm down. You are not helping Scarlett if you lose your cool now." I looked into the soft eyes of Miss Melly, and tried to compose myself. I saw that she was just as worried about her friend as I was.

I was pacing up and down in the room while Miss Melly, Careen and Mammy tried to revive Scarlett with a wet cloth. Finally, what felt like an eternity of waiting the door opened and I saw Dr. Meade enter in his usual calm and collected manner. His keen eyes immediately took in all the people in the room and he frowned.

"Alright. I think there are too many people in the room. Scarlett needs air to breath." He said and he looked at me pointedly. He was out of his mind if he thought that I was going to leave this room before Scarlett opened her remarkable eyes.

"Come, Captain Butler!" Miss Melly took my arm to escort me out. "We should leave the doctor to his work."

"But I…" I started to protest, but suddenly Melanie interrupted me with a firm protest.

"Come, Captain Butler!" Her tone was commanding, but understating at the same time. I have never seen this lady so strong and fierce. My respect for her grew even stronger as I knew that she was just as worried, but contrary to me she was able to keep her head about herself.

However, I stopped right in front of the door and I refused to leave the corridor. So we waited right outside for any news. When I heard the muffled sounds of Scarlett's voice I wanted to march right in, but this time it was Mr. Wilkes who restrained me.

"Just stay here, Captain Butler. We should wait for the doctor's call." I looked into his grey eyes that reflected understanding, but it was easier said than done. Up until this point I wasn't even aware of his presence in the house, I was so focused on Scarlett. When finally the door opened I rushed in without any further delay.

Dr. Meade stood in the doorway smiling, but my focus was on the woman lying on the bed. Her eyes were open, but her expression was quite a picture. She looked truly shell-shocked, but I rushed to her side anyway.

"Scarlett?" I questioned. "Are you alright?"

But she just looked at me with wide eyes. "I will give the two of you a little privacy." Dr. Meade said, but I stopped him before he could leave.

"Wait, doctor! What is the matter with her?" I asked frantically.

"There is no need to worry, Captain Butler. Your wife is perfectly fine, a little shocked, but fine." He replied slowly.

"Shocked?" I repeated.

"I will let her tell you." He said and with that left us alone.

Now if only someone told me what the hell was going on! I needed answers, and I needed them soon before I drive myself completely crazy.

I returned to my wife's side. "Scarlett! Please say something!" I pleaded urgently. I didn't know whether my tone or the worried expression on my face broke the spell that Scarlett was under, and she finally spoke up.

"It seems I'm pregnant." She whispered.

It took me a minute or two to realize the meaning of her words. A gentle humming noise filled my ears just like the time she confessed that she loved me. I felt elated and happy beyond reason!

"That's fantastic!" I grinned at her, and in my happiness I gathered her in my arms and started to spin her around.

"Oh, stop! Please, stop!" Scarlett cried in a weak voice that immediately sobered me up. I put her down, and she lied back on the sofa covering her eyes with her hand.

"I'm sorry." I apologized feeling ashamed at my rash behavior.

"It's alright. I'm just feeling dizzy again." Scarlett replied softly.

I studied her features hoping I didn't make her sicker than she already was. After a couple of minutes of silence she moved her hand away from her face and she looked at me. I couldn't stop smiling at her. I think I was grinning like a fool, but I didn't give a damn. This was probably the best day of my life! I watched in fascination as my wife's red lips curved up in a slow smile returning mine.

"I take it that you are happy with the news." She stated instead of asking me.

"Of course, my pet." I agreed, and then sat down on the bed and reached for her hand. "But the real question is whether you are happy, too." I searched her eyes to look for answers, but she closed them and sighed deeply. I hated when she did this, cutting off the mirror to her innermost thoughts.

"I don't know what I feel, Rhett. I'm confused…" She trailed off without opening her eyes.

Her lack of enthusiasm and silence started to make me angry and frustrated. I didn't think it was possible to ruin this day, but she single-handedly done that with her attitude. However, before I could storm out full of anger, she opened her eyes and looked directly into mine. I only saw confusion and fear, and that stopped any rash action on my part. I sighed deeply, and sat down in the chair that was under the window; a safe distance from the bed and from Scarlett herself. For the first time in our marriage I needed distancing from her, I wanted to escape from her.

"Scarlett, we have always been honest with each other." I started in a resigned tone. "What is it that so bothers you about having a baby? Don't you want it?"

She sucked in a quick breath in shock. "No, that's not it. I swear."

Her outburst reassured my bruised feelings a bit, but I still didn't understand her reluctance. "Then what it is?"

"I will try to explain as best I can." She took a deep breath before continuing. "My mother was a great lady and she was a good mother, that is, she was always attentive to us and nursed us whenever we were sick, and I knew that she loved us, but I never felt it. I always felt how much Pa adored me, but with mother… I don't really know how I felt in her presence. I liked watching the Tarleton girls interact with their mother. They seemed so carefree and easy with their teasing and affection whereas I was always in awe of my mother. I think I was a little afraid of her, too. And now I see Melly with Beau, or your mother, how natural they are with small children, it seems so easy…But whenever I imagine myself as a mother all I see is the stiffness of my mother, her distance… and that's something I don't want to become…"

I was momentarily stunned by her confession. I can see that she had given serious thought to this matter, maybe even more than I did. As I started to think over what she had said I began to understand her more and more. I remembered seeing her play with little Beau, how awkward and uncomfortable she looked while discussing childish plays, however, I also remembered that after a while even she couldn't resist the charms of such a small child, and she started to relax and become softer and attentive without realizing it.

"Please, say something!" Scarlett cried in an agitated voice that immediately brought me back to the present. I looked into her tear-filled eyes, and I couldn't keep the distance between us anymore. I stood up and slowly walked over to her.

I sat down next to her, and cupped her cheek with my hand. "Scarlett! I think that because you see so clearly the mistakes of your mother, you won't make the same ones. As for Miss Melly and my mother, well, you are different from them so naturally you are going to be a different type of mother." I gave her a reassuring smile. "And that isn't necessary means that you are going to be worse or better. I think you will find the way that will suit you. After all, we have about 7 more months to prepare and figure everything out, right?"

"Yes, I think you are right." She answered with a weak smile.

After this incident our relationship changed slightly, I could see how embarrassed she was about her behavior. I tried to be as attentive as ever: giving her flowers and chocolate. But I knew that she will come to terms with the events on her own time. Fortunately, I didn't have to wait too long as a couple of days later she rushed into the parlor to join me.

"Rhett, can I talk to you?" Scarlett asked in a hesitant manner.

"Of course, my pet." I replied carelessly while I lit my cigar.

"I want to apologize for the other day." She started as soon as she sat down the sofa across from my chair. "I know I hurt you… But believe me it was unintentional, I would never want to hurt you…" She trailed off as she started crying.

I moved to comfort her, and I kneeled before her to move her hands away from her face.

"Look at me, darling." I pleaded, and she lifted her big eyes to mine that unfortunately were filled with tears. "I know that. And I believe you." At this she started to cry even harder, and at once I was at a loss as what to do.

Quite unexpectedly she threw her arms around my neck and continued to sob. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I love you… I didn't want to be that selfish… Please…"

I murmured reassuring words to her, but it still took considerable time to get her to calm down. Her uncharacteristic behavior puzzled me, and I tried to joke a little to relieve the tension.

"Well, my pet, you start to become a crying jag."

She blushed a nice shade of pink before giggling lightly. "I think it's because of the pregnancy, I feel out of control of my emotions, and you should prepare for even worse." She joked back, and I knew that in time everything will turn out alright.

Unfortunately, what Scarlett had meant in jest turned out to be quite accurate. As her pregnancy advanced her mood swings became frustrating to say the least, but I tried not to let my feelings shown. In her current state she would have killed me for that with her bare hands. However, we still had our fair share of arguments where Scarlett shouted at me or threw vases and other smaller objects at my head. Fortunately, her aim wasn't too good, and she never really hit me. But these arguments were the result our quick and hot tempers, and we usually resolved our differences rather rapidly. Almost all the time they ended in a passionate kiss or even more…

In the first three month of her pregnancy, Scarlett often felt weak and sick, and I was worried that it would further affect her unfavorable opinion about having a child. However, as soon as she started to feel like herself again, I noticed a change in her. It happened often that I caught her in an unguarded moment when she was caressing her stomach or murmuring sweet nothings to the baby. It warmed my heart to see her so different, yet so right. I knew that she would be a great mother in her own way. As I had no wish to embarrass her, I never let her know that I have seen her in that vulnerable state.

But Scarlett was still Scarlett. My vain little darling was very upset with her growing belly and consequently losing her signature tiny waist. I didn't share her low opinion about herself as I adored her baby bump. After all, that was my child growing inside her.

"Great balls of fire!" I heard her angry outburst, and I had to laugh at her. I got up from the chair to follow her into the walk-in closet to see what caused her exclamation.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Rhett Butler!" Her emerald eyes flashed angrily at me. "I don't have a dress that fits me anymore. And it's your fault!" She put one of her hands on her hip while the other was pointing at me in an accusatory fashion.

"Why is it my fault?" I asked in an innocent voice. "If I remember correctly you were quite a willing participant…" I trailed off suggestively as I looked at her beautiful body only clad in a wrapper.

"You low-down…" She would have started a hateful rant, had I not silenced her with my mouth all over hers. One aspect of her pregnancy that I absolutely loved was the effect on her libido. We never had problems with martial relations before, but now she seemed to shed all of her insecurities and modesty, and more often than not it was her who initiated intimacy. Like now, I only meant to kiss her, but she wound her arms around my neck and pulled me even closer. Then she went on to drive me crazy by placing little kisses and nibs on my neck and Adam's apple. She left me no choice than hoisting her up and carrying her to the bed…

Eventually, we started our day when Scarlett at last found a dress that suited her. We went out for a shopping spree: Scarlett obviously needed new dresses and we started to prepare for the arrival of the baby. Scarlett thought it was too early, but I wanted to start furnishing the nursery and buy everything that a child could desire.

Scarlett watched in silent amusement as I picked out materials and furniture in beige and light rose colors.

"Do you know something that I don't?" My wife eventually asked with a light laugh. "What if we have a boy?"

I grinned at her. "Trust me, my pet. I have a feeling that the baby is going to be a beautiful baby girl." I replied with a wink. "Besides, you know I'm always right."

She huffed at me in mock annoyance. "Let's just hope that the baby no matter a boy or a girl will not inherit your arrogance and big head."

I laughed at her dramatic eye roll. "Yes, and let's hope that our daughter will be as beautiful and witty as her mother." I said while stepping closer to her and giving her a quick peck on her lips.

As soon as their house was finished, Will and Careen got married. The ceremony was held at Tara just like our wedding, and only the family and a couple of friends attended it. I couldn't hold our departure off anymore so one week before the wedding we set out on the familiar road to Tara. I watched Scarlett's every move like a hawk while climbing in or off the train earning a dramatic eye roll from my wife.

"You know I'm actually pregnant, and not disabled." She said as soon as we set down.

"I'm sorry, my pet, I just don't want anything to happen either to you or the baby." I replied in an apologetic tone, while reaching over and caressing her belly.

"Nothing will happen." She said with a smile. "So stop being as fussy as Frank before you drive me crazy." She finished with a teasing wink.

I laughed heartily at her unfair comparison. "Surely, you don't think so poorly of me that you start comparing me to that old fool."

"Well, if I had known that you would show tendencies like this, I would have thought twice about marrying you. After all, if I wanted my husband to be a fussy old man, I could have married Frank Kennedy himself." She replied cheekily.

I laughed again at that ridiculous mental image of Scarlett as old Frank's wife. "Please, don't even joke about that." I managed to get it out amidst my laughter.

She must have imagined the same as she grimaced making me laugh harder. It seemed my good humor was infectious because soon Scarlett started laughing, too.

On the morning of the wedding I helped Scarlett get dressed – not that I minded – as all of the servants were too preoccupied with last minute wedding arrangements. She chose a forest green dress that had a design that cleverly hid her baby bump.

"You look beautiful, my pet." I told her as I started to kiss her exposed neck. "You know it's not fair outshining the bride on her special day."

"How do you run on!" She said in a satisfied voice. "Besides, you know that Careen will be absolutely beautiful in her gorgeous wedding gown. And you know that I'm fat anyway."

I laughed through my nose. "I resent that comment." I said and gently put my hands on her stomach. In truth her belly wasn't at all that big, she just enjoyed exaggerating her sufferings. "You are carrying my child. And I love both of you."

She turned around to face me and smiled at me sweetly. "Thank you. I love you, too." And then she stood on her tiptoes and captured my lips in a gentle kiss.

All through the ceremony Scarlett was smiling at her sister's happiness with genuine emotions. And I was simply smiling at her. When she started to feel a little overwhelmed I offered to escort her outside to get some fresh air. She happily complied, and we went out to the porch, and sat down like it was our habit during those difficult times after the war.

"Have you seen Suellen's baby?" Scarlett asked eagerly.

"Yes, of course." I answered nonchalantly.

"And don't you think she is a rather ugly baby with Frank's ginger coloring?" She asked with a grimace.

"Scarlett!" I laughed lightly. "All babies are beautiful."

She huffed at that. "Well, in any case, I think that our baby is going to be much more beautiful." She stated confidently, and then put her hand on her belly. I smiled at her gesture and followed her example.

"Of course, she will be just as beautiful as her mother, my vain little darling!" I teased her light-heartedly.

"Why Rhett?" She cried in disbelief. "You know that you are the most handsome man that I had ever seen so naturally our baby just has to be gorgeous."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, my pet." I said, and then kissed her cheek.

Suddenly, I felt something move in Scarlett's stomach, and I looked at her in bewilderment. She mirrored my expression before a wide smile graced her lovely face.

"Did you feel that?" I asked her still a little stunned.

She giggled. "Of course, I felt it, Rhett. I think she knew that we were talking about her, and she wanted to express her agreement."

"Then I'm afraid she will be just as vain as you are." I said with a wide grin.

She was about to retort, but another light kick from our precious baby stopped her, and instead she just smiled at me. The spark, that I so loved in her eyes, shone brightly in her emerald orbs as she leaned closer, gave me a peck on the lips, and rested her head on my shoulder. I wound my arm around her waist and enjoyed this peaceful and perfect moment.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. And as always I'm interested in your opinions so if you liked it leave a review.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 18 **

Rhett's point of view

One evening after dinner, Scarlett and I retired to the parlor as it was our habit as of late. I was sitting in the chair nursing a glass of brandy, and Scarlett was reclining on the sofa. Her hands rested on her ever growing belly and she seemed deep in thought.

"Have you thought about names for the baby yet?" She finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Not really." I admitted nonchalantly. "But please, tell me you don't want to keep with your usual naming habits."

My teasing remark earned a dirty look from my wife that made me chuckle. "Alright. Jokes aside, do you have any specific in mind?"

"Well, I know that you are quite convinced that our baby is going to be a girl," she said while rolling her eyes at me "but if we have a boy, I would like to name him Gerald, after Pa." She finished softly.

"That's understandable." I replied with a smile. "Any ideas for girl names?"

"I don't know." She said and she started to sound sleepy. "Why don't we wait and see what she looks like?" She finished her question with a yawn, and she even closed her eyes.

I chuckled to myself. I drained the rest of my drink in one go and stood up. I walked over to Scarlett's almost sleeping form, and with a swift movement I gathered her into my arms in bridal style.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" She shrieked and held onto my neck for dear life as I started carrying her up the stairs.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying my sleepy wife." I replied with a wink.

"But I'm too heavy." She protested.

"Nonsense, my pet." I grinned at the expression on her face. "And I'm in quite a good shape, too."

"Oh, you and your big head." She sighed, but she started to caress my hair at the nape of my neck.

Scarlett was in the 7th month of her pregnancy and it started to take a toll on her. She was confined to the house as it was considered indecent if pregnant ladies appeared in public in their condition. It wouldn't have bothered me if she had flaunted her body all over town, but her health came first. As soon as she started to show signs of fatigue and discomfort, I deemed it time to put a stop to her active lifestyle. I knew she was less than thrilled with this arrangement, and I tried to spend as much time with her as I could while still attending to my business ventures. Mrs. Wilkes was a frequent guest in our house either entertaining my wife or giving her some advice on mothering. My mother kindly offered to visit us in order to help with anything she could, but Scarlett felt that her presence would stress her even further. She said that as my mother reminded her of her own mother so much, and as her emotions were all over the place, she would feel the need to behave properly all the time. She wouldn't be able to be herself anymore. So we agreed that as soon as the baby is born, I write to her and she will come then to help.

One day Scarlett was in an especially good mood. I was in the study going over some business related papers when she burst in. She looked very beautiful in her pale green dress. Her face was flushed a lovely shade of pink from the exertion that carrying our baby put on her. And her beautiful emerald eyes were full of mischief. I smiled at her as I took in her very pregnant form.

"Rhett! Do you have a moment or two?" She asked me excitedly.

I pushed away the papers from me as my wife was more important than anything else. And I had to admit her mood made me curious.

"For you, always." I answered with a grin that only earned me an eye roll and a little smirk from my wife. "How can I help you?"

"Here" She stepped closer and handed over a book. "I want you to read to me."

I just looked at her stunned. That was the last thing I have expected her to say. She saw the confusion on my face so she went on a more elaborate explanation. "I have noticed that our baby is more active when you are talking to me. I want to check my theory by making you talk for a while."

I chuckled at her excited tone. "Under one condition, my pet." And at her nod I continued. "I want to feel her move, too. So let's go to the parlor." I offered her my hand that she readily accepted.

In the parlor we got comfortable on the sofa. I rested one hand on her belly while I held the book with the other, and I started reading. Not a minute has passed when I felt her move and I looked at Scarlett. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Don't stop! Read!" She urged me on gently.

So I did. I really appreciated these peaceful moments that we shared. They made the prospect of my future family all the more real.

"Are you alright, my pet?" I asked sleepily as I was jolted awake by my ever moving wife.

"I can't get comfortable." She huffed. "My back aches." She said, and then moved some more.

I sat up and looked around the dark room remembering a pillow that she threw away when she lied down this evening. I got up to retrieve it.

"Here!" I handed it over to her. "Put this under your back, maybe it will help." I helped her arrange the pillow and I heard her sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's much better." I heard the pleased smile in her voice. "Thank you, darling."

Her endearment made me laugh. "How come you only call me darling when I do something that pleases you?"

"That's the only time you deserve it." She replied cheekily.

"You are cruel, my pet." I said in teasing, and she retaliated with quite a powerful blow to my chest. "Alright, I give up." I offered her softly as I was rather sleepy. "Can you go back to sleep now?" I asked hardly managing to cover my yawn.

"Yes." She answered. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Don't worry about it." I said, but I was already on my way of falling asleep.

When I woke up the next morning and reached for the warm body of my wife my hands encountered only the cold sheets. I tried to wipe the sleepiness off my eyes and looked around the room for Scarlett. She was sitting rigidly in the chair near the window with her hands on her stomach.

"Scarlett?" I asked. My unexpected question made her jump a little, and then she grimaced in pain. That was enough to make me suddenly wide awake, and I rushed to her side. "What's the matter?"

"I think…" She trailed off in pain. "I think the baby is coming."

"What? Why didn't you wake me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I wasn't sure and I already woke you in the middle of the night." She confessed guiltily.

"Damn it, Scarlett!" I cursed while grabbing my rope and hastily tying it.

I helped her back to the bed, and then I went downstairs to let Mammy know and sending Fanny for Dr. Meade and Miss Melly.

Shortly after Dr. Meade's arrival, Mrs. Wilkes came with her husband in tow. The old doctor started to get on my nerves with his constant insistence on my leaving Scarlett alone. So consequently I was forced to wait for the birth of my own child in the parlor in the company of the slightly amused Ashley Wilkes. I couldn't keep still though, and I was nervously pacing in front of the fireplace stealing glances at the stairs in the hopes of seeing Miss Melly or Mammy. And suddenly it happened: I heard the loud cries of a newborn baby. It was the most beautiful sound in the world!

Mammy came down to inform me that I have a girl, and she also told me that I was still not allowed to go and see them.

"But that's ridiculous!" I burst out as I was forced to wait longer. "Why can't I go in? I'm entitled to at least see what my own child looks like."

"You control yourself, Mr. Rhett. You'll be seeing it for a long time." Mammy answered in amusement.

I grinned at her. "Tell me, Mammy, she is beautiful, isn't she?"

"She sure is." She replied confidently.

"And have you ever seen a prettier one?" I couldn't help asking more. I could hardly contain myself as all I wanted to do was to go upstairs and see my daughter, and to make sure that my wife was alright as well.

Mammy considered my question before answering. "Well, sir, Miss Scarlett was mighty pretty when she came, but not quite."

I laughed loudly at her remarks as that certainly was a good sign. Mammy distracted me so much that I haven't even noticed Mrs. Wilkes's arrival until she spoke up.

"Dr. Meade says you may go in now, Captain Butler." She gently informed me.

I didn't need telling twice! I threw my cigar, which I was about to light, on the floor and raced up the stairs taking two steps at a time. Only when I got to the door did I stop. I took a deep, calming breathe and I opened the door.

My eyes were immediately drawn to Scarlett's lying form on the bed, but then I noticed the small buddle in her arms. She looked up at me and gave me a tired and weak smile. I moved closer to finally see the newcomer with my own eyes. All I could see was a mop of black hair, a tiny nose and mouth, and a pair of closed eyes, but still it was the most beautiful sight in the world. I stroked a finger gently down her tiny face and felt how incredibly soft she was.

"Do you want to hold her?" Scarlett asked in a hushed voice.

I was tongue-tied and in awe of this miracle so I could only manage a nod. Scarlett showed me how to hold my daughter, and then finally she was in my arms. As I gazed down at her my heart was lost once again. Just like with Scarlett so long ago, I fell in love with my beautiful baby girl at first sight. I instantly knew without a doubt that I would do anything for her, be anything for her and do it until my dying day. When I was able to tear my eyes away from my daughter, my eyes focused on her mother. Scarlett was watching me with a gentle smile.

"How are you?" I asked mimicking her tone from earlier.

"I'm tired…" She answered while closing her eyes. Within minutes she was fast asleep leaving me alone with my new baby. Unfortunately, I couldn't enjoy her company for long as Mammy came in and wanted to take her to her crib. I was about to argue with her when Dr. Meade, whose presence I completely forgot, spoke up.

"Captain Butler, let Mammy take care of the baby! I need to talk to you."

His tone made me worried, and in an instant I was standing in front of him towering over his shorter frame. "What's the matter? Is it Scarlett?" I had a good mind to shake the answers out of him.

The old doctor just chuckled at my frantic questions. "Calm down, Captain Butler!" His light and calm tone reassured me a little, but not entirely. "I simply wanted to tell you that Scarlett will need at least two weeks of bed rest as her first childbirth was somewhat hard on her. She just fell asleep before I could tell her the same."

I sighed in relief. "Are you absolutely sure that she is perfectly alright?" I needed to ask this.

"Yes, there is nothing wrong with her. She just needs to rest." He replied firmly.

It didn't escape my notice that Dr. Meade was rather pleased with the fact that Scarlett was asleep so now I was the one who had to tell her about the forced rest.

A couple of days later Scarlett was still resting after the great ordeal of giving birth. I was leaning over the crib and cooed for my little daughter.

"Yes, she's a beautiful baby the most beautiful baby ever. One day I'm going to buy her a pony the likes of which this town has never seen. She will be a great horsewoman just like her mother. And then I'm going to send her to the best schools in Charleston. Yes. And she will be received by the best families in the South. And when it comes time for her to marry well, she'll be a little princess."

Scarlett giggled at my speech. "You are making a fool of yourself."

I lifted the baby in my arms and grinned at my wife. "And why shouldn't I? She's the first person who's ever completely belonged to me."

"And what about me?" Scarlett asked in mock indignation. "I belong to you, too."

"Yes." I agreed in good humor. "But I have to share you with Tara."

"You are impossible!" She cried throwing her hand up in a sure sign of giving up.

I wanted to tease her a little more, but a soft knock on the door stopped me.

"It's Melanie. May I come in?" We heard from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Melly." Scarlett called out cheerfully.

"Yes, come in and look at my daughter's beautiful blue eyes." I told Mrs. Wilkes as soon as she stepped foot on our room. At first, I wanted her to have the same emerald eyes as Scarlett's, but now I wanted them to remain that beautiful sapphire blue shade.

"But, Captain Butler, most babies have blue eyes when they're born." Miss Melly replied with a short laugh.

Scarlett giggled again. "Oh, don't try to tell him anything, Melly. He knows everything about babies."

I chuckled at her exasperation, and changed the subject away from my newfound pleasures of fatherhood. "Nevertheless, her eyes are blue and they're going to stay blue."

"As blue as the Bonnie Blue Flag!" Mrs. Wilkes declared triumphantly.

"That's it. That's what we'll call her. Bonnie Blue Butler." I agreed as I started to like that name more and more. Just to make sure I looked at Scarlett to see her reaction.

She was smiling at me widely. "Yes, our beautiful Bonnie Blue Butler."

When Bonnie was one week old I received a wire from my mother informing me of her arrival the very next day. She was eager to see my daughter, and I suspected she also wanted to help Scarlett with whatever she may need.

I met her at the train station doing my best to ignore the curious looks from the people around us. Of course they were very interested in my mother, especially in the light that they thought I wasn't received by my own family. I swear the people in Atlanta were the most narrow-minded people I have ever encountered. However, instead of them, I was focusing on my mother and her constant questions about Bonnie and Scarlett. And upon arrival for the first time in her life she did something rude: instead of greeting Scarlett first – as would have been proper – she went to the nursery to introduce herself to my daughter.

As I expected my mother was over the moon when she first met my Bonnie.

I laughed at her apparent joy. "One would think that she is your first grandchild."

"Oh, hush up, Rhett!" She admonished me gently. "I love every one of my grandchildren the same, but dear Bonnie is the youngest." She lifted the baby in her arms and played with her for a while. Still holding Bonnie, she turned to me. "Why don't we all go and visit your wife?"

"That's a good idea." I told her, and then led the way to the bedroom where Scarlett was still resting.

"Oh, Elinore!" Scarlett cried in a happy, but surprised tone. "I didn't know you had arrived. But I see you have already met our little Bonnie."

"Oh, yes, dear. I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait any more." My mother admitted sheepishly, and then they started to talk about my favorite topic: my beautiful daughter.

I noticed certain changes within Scarlett when everything had calmed down around us. She seemed softer; more centered in her every day behavior. I knew it was the result of motherhood. As she had suspected those caring and warm motherly feelings didn't come naturally to her, but to her credit she never gave up trying to create a bond with Bonnie. I knew that she loved our daughter the minute she was born; she just had difficulties in showing that emotion. However, not all of the changes were advantageous. She often felt tired and stressed because of the nightly interruption and the constant care a newborn baby required. Unfortunately, she used me as a vent to express her annoyance, and as a result we quarreled constantly. At first I tried my best to keep my temper in check, but damn it, I was up too when Bonnie was hungry during the night. However, even when things were peaceful between us, she still felt the need to put some distance between us, only allowing a couple of small kisses. I wasn't that worried about this because I suspected as much after all the changes of giving birth and becoming a mother. But as time passed on, it became clear that for some unknown reason Scarlett was trying to push me away. For the first time in our eventful relationship I had no idea what was going on in her head. I could only hope that in time she would open up to me.

One morning I was pacing in the hall getting more and more annoyed by the minute while waiting for Scarlett. When I couldn't take it anymore, I went to see what was taking her so long in getting ready. Bonnie was old enough to take her out for a short stroll in the park, and I was eager to be on our way.

Upon entrance a curious picture greeted me. Several day dresses were thrown over our enormous bed while Scarlett studied them with a deep frown. I gulped nervously when I saw that she was clad only in her chemise and corset. She looked as beautiful and appealing as ever. She lost all the unnecessary baby weight after giving birth, and she looked very desirable with her new roundness in all the proper places. I missed her so much as our relationship was still strained at best, and she was only comfortable with little kisses and a few hugs here and there. I never forced her; instead I tried to curb my desires and passion. It wasn't an easy task to accomplish, especially now when she was almost naked. Before I could let my wayward thoughts lead me towards some unwanted territory, I cleared my throat and addressed her.

"What's the matter, Scarlett?"

She let out a small shriek and jumped in surprise. She grabbed the first dress that she could reach and she held it in front of herself, shielding her beautiful body. This made me frown.

"Oh, Rhett! You scared me half to death!" She said still clutching the dress for dear life. I closed the door behind myself, and slowly walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, my pet. I was merely wondering what took you so long to get ready." I said while looking for clues at her strange behavior.

She sighed in exasperation. "None of these dresses fit me right. I'm as fat as Mammy."

I let out a short bark of laughter as suddenly everything clicked. Her body changed after her pregnancy and she felt uncomfortable in her own skin.

"I beg to differ." I said with a wide grin, and with a swift movement I grabbed the dress out of her hands.

"Rhett!" She shouted while trying to hide herself with her hands.

I stepped closer and gently removed her hands from her body. "Please, don't hide from me." I whispered in her ear, and then turned my head to kiss her with unrestrained passion. She melted into me, and finally responded in kind. When breathing became necessary I pulled away, but left my arms around her waist.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Scarlett." I said softly while tilting her head up with one hand. "You have nothing to worry about. You are as beautiful as ever." She wanted to interrupt me at this point, but I didn't let her. "You are. Your waist is still smaller than most women's, and you are quite feminine in all the right places." I finished with a grin while my hand that rested on her hip travelled down on the curve of her butt, and other on her breast.

"Stop it!" She giggled in embarrassment.

"No, I don't believe I will." I said playfully. "You brought this on yourself. Presenting your beautiful body to me like that." I purposefully looked over her entire body in a lingering and sensual way while letting her know about my desire for her. When I finished devouring her form with my eyes, I looked into her emerald orbs silently telling her how truly beautiful she was and how much I still wanted her.

"Oh, Rhett!" She sighed and threw her arms around my neck. And finally she initiated a kiss for the first time in months. "I love you."

I grinned at her. "I love you, too, my pet." I gave her a last peck on her lips. "Now get ready, will you? Our daughter is waiting."

"I will hurry." She said with a genuine smile. When she turned around I couldn't help, but slap her round bottom lightly causing her to giggle in happiness.

After that day our relationship returned to its former state when we were able to freely express our love not just with words, but with our bodies, too.

I was so blissfully happy with my little family that it took me some time to notice that beside Mrs. Wilkes, no member of the Old Guard was curious enough of our daughter to call on us. At first it didn't really bother me, but then I started to think about what it could mean for the future. And that picture wasn't that flattering: if we aren't careful now, Bonnie could end up being the outcast like her parents. That was unacceptable; Bonnie should have everything her heart desired including acceptance from her peers.

When my plan was formed, I decided to share it with my wife after a lovely and peaceful dinner. We retired to the parlor. Lighting my cigar I started the discussion without further ado.

"Scarlett, have you noticed that beside Mrs. Wilkes we don't have other callers?" I asked while trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

She looked at me in surprise like that was the last thing she expected to hear. "Well, that's hardly surprising given your reputation." She replied with a little shrug of her shoulder.

"Yes, I came to the same conclusion. And while I admire your courage for sticking with me regardless to your own reputation, it is something that I don't want for Bonnie to have to handle. I want her to be accepted by Atlanta society."

"How do you plan on doing that?" She asked incredulously.

"Through you, my pet." I replied with an easy smile enjoying the fact that she had no idea what I was talking about. She was the most beautiful when her Irish temper flared!

"Me? They don't particularly fond of me either." She said still a little stunned.

"Well, that's true, but at least they are willing to tolerate you because of your friendship with Mrs. Wilkes." I grinned at her when I saw that realization finally hit her. "And I will use that connection to my advantage. She is the soul and the center of everything in Atlanta. I'm going to cultivate every female dragon of the Old Guard in this town, especially Mrs. Merriwether, Mrs. Elsing and Mrs. Meade." She giggled at my characterization of the ladies here. "If I have to crawl on my belly to every fat old cat who hates me, I'll do it. I'll be meek under their coldness and repentant of my evil ways. I'll contribute to their damned charities and I'll go to their damned churches. I'll admit and brag about my services to the Confederacy."

"Do you think that it is really necessary?" Scarlett asked me after some minutes of thinking.

"Yes." I answered without hesitation. "I have gone through life like a bat out of hell, never caring what I did, because nothing ever mattered to me. But Bonnie matters."

Scarlett's frown deepened. "And do you think you will succeed?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I grinned at her. "I have already charmed them during the war. Doing it again won't be that hard."

"But that's exactly my point. As you have already fooled them once, they will be more suspicious now."

"Not if you are beside me whole-heartedly." I admitted the need for her help.

"So you want to be respectable now, do you?" She asked as she avoided answering my plea. "And what if I won't like the honorable Captain Butler?" She finally asked with a teasing little smile.

I laughed lightly in relief, and I wound my arms around her. "Don't worry, my pet." I hugged her closer to my side. "Behind closed doors I will remain the same blackguard and scoundrel that you have fallen in love with."

She giggled at my promise till I decided that we had enough talk for the day, and I captured her soft lips with mine in a kiss that told her everything about my feeling: my love, and my gratitude for her understanding.

Now that my plan was ready and I was secure in my wife's support, my only task was to put the plan in motion. I started my campaign slowly and subtly in order not to arise suspicion too early in the light of my last attempts during the war. I avoided any Yankee or Scalawag friend that I had – much to Scarlett's pleasure who tried to convince me for some time to give their company up. She had never overcome her hatred and fear of the Yankees so consequently she had never accepted them in our home. What then seemed an annoyance to me, served me right in the end. I was never more grateful for her stubbornness!

It took a surprisingly long time to get back into the graces of the old cats, but I always got what I wanted. At my Bonnie's first birthday party all the respectable people of Atlanta showed their faces. It was my daughter herself who helped me the most in regaining the acceptance of these people. She was naturally so charming and adorable that no one seemed to resist her. She had the combined charms of my wife and me at our best, and that proved to be a devastating combination. She was the prettiest child this town had ever seen, and both Scarlett and I could be charming when we chose to be so even the longest resisting cold Mrs. Merriwether crumbled under our spell and finally my family was completely accepted by the society.

I was holding my little Bonnie up so Grandpa Merriwether could get a closer look at her while my eyes followed Scarlett on the other end of the room. She was moving from group to group trying to be as good of a hostess as she possibly could be. She looked up and our eyes met. I winked at her playfully that she returned in kind. I resisted the urge to laugh as I knew that we were the same two equally stubborn and passionate people that we ever were, but we learnt that sometimes playing by the rules can be just as fun as going against them.

* * *

><p>Well, that's all folks!<p>

There's only an epilogue left and my story ends. Thanks for reading and if you'd like you can leave a review.

P.S. I borrowed some lines from the book and the movie, but they fit too well to alter.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Margaret Mitchell and MGM Studios.

**Chapter 19**

Scarlett's point of view

Epilogue

Bonnie was already seven years old and she was a very lively and stubborn little girl. Rhett often accused me of being responsible for her stubbornness overlooking the fact that he was just as bull-headed as me if not more so. Bonnie adored her father, and she knew perfectly well that she had him around her little finger. I have to admit that often it was hard to resist or refuse one of her wishes, but at least one of us had to be firm with her. Unfortunately, that role was cast upon me as Rhett was unable to say no to her. But Bonnie was such a loving daughter that she never held grudges against me for saying no. She just learnt pretty early on that she had to go to her father with her requests. As Rhett had predicted – just like me – our daughter was very fond of horses. When Bonnie was four years old, Rhett bought her a pony that she immediately named Mr. Butler in honor of her father. I absolutely loved teasing Rhett about that; calling him Mr. Butler on purpose. Soon Bonnie learnt how to ride, first in saddles, and later with side saddles as it was proper for young ladies.

One day I noticed that they were practicing jumping a bar, and I almost fainted at the sight. Without thinking, I marched up to them and grabbed Bonnie around the waist to forcibly take her back to the house. I did all this amidst her loud cries and Rhett's angry protests. But I didn't care; when I saw her jump all I could see was Pa doing the same on that fateful day when I had lost him. And I will be damned if I let my daughter do the same.

I handed a crying Bonnie over to Mammy, and then I rushed to my room. I didn't have to wait long before Rhett appeared in the room, too.

"Have you lost your mind?" He asked angrily. "What the hell was that? Scaring Bonnie like that!"

"I don't want her jumping bars." I tried for a nonchalant approach as I started to feel embarrassed by my outburst.

"Yes, I can see that." He said sarcastically. "Care to explain?"

"She is too young." I said with conviction.

He studied my face for long minutes, and then frowned. "That's not the real reason. Try again."

I started to feel my temper rise at the tone he was using with me. Bonnie was my daughter, too, and if I deemed it unsafe for her to jump, then he should support my decision and not give me this interrogation.

"It's not safe." I glared angrily at him. "I thought you had more sense than risking her life."

He made a few steps towards me as if he had a mind to strike me, but he stopped himself. He ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated gesture. "If you dare say something like that again, I won't stop myself. Maybe you need someone to finally shake some sense into you!"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" I cried in disbelief.

"I could ask the same, don't you think?" He said in the same manner. "However, I'm only asking for your reasons."

"I have already told you, it is unsafe and she is too young." I practically shouted at him.

He sighed. "Why can't you be honest with me?"

"But I am!" I stated firmly not wanting to argue with him. I hated fighting with him.

"Alright." He said with a deep breath. "Let's say that you are really convinced that our daughter is too young to practice something that you see as unsafe. However, I know that there is another, more serious reason, and I don't understand why you want to keep it a secret." By the end of his sentence he started to let his frustration show in his voice. To channel his anger he sat down and lit one of his cigars.

"I don't keep secrets." I replied petulantly.

"Well, my dear, you have two options." He said with a sad smile. "Either you tell me the real reason now or wait till later. Because you won't leave this room until you tell the truth."

"That's not fair! You can't keep me here!" Even as I uttered those words, I knew how stubborn he could be.

"No?" He said with an evil grin. "Try me!" The challenge shone brightly in his hard black eyes.

As I looked into his eyes a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me. I felt tired by this argument, but most of all I was tired of keeping those memories buried. Images after images flashed across my eyes about Pa's determined and angry expression, and finally him taking that fatal jump… Ever since that day, I tried to bury that memory as deep as possible, but seeing Bonnie do the same brought it back to the surface.

I sat down to the bed and looked down at my hands in my lap. I was trying to find the proper words to explain to him my feelings and my worries.

"I don't really understand why I reacted the way I did. All I know is that seeing Bonnie jump with her pony triggered my memory of Pa jumping to his demise. And all the pain and heartache came rushing back like it only happened yesterday…" I started crying then.

"Shh, sweetheart. Calm down. Everything is fine now." I found myself again in Rhett's comforting embrace while he murmured encouraging words to me. I threw my hands around his neck and buried my face in his chest letting his warmth and support calm me.

"Why couldn't you tell me that in the first place instead of arguing?" After many minutes of silence Rhett asked in a whisper.

"I don't know…" I trailed off while drying my eyes with the handkerchief that he gave me. "It's just too painful… and hard… to talk about Pa… and about losing him." Somehow I managed to get the words out.

Rhett was thoughtful for a while after that. "You didn't really have the chance to mourn the death of your parents, did you? You were too busy trying to stay alive and keep everybody else alive, too." He tilted my chin up with his index finger. "I think what you need now is a longer trip to Tara. You get your strength from that red earth."

I smiled at him because that was something I truly needed that moment. "But will you and Bonnie come with me?" I asked with a small smile.

"If you'd like." He returned my smile with a warm one of his.

"Yes." I agreed, but then something occurred to me that would lighten our mood. "And imagine how Bonnie would enjoy all the new adventures."

He laughed heartily at my suggestion. "Oh, don't even say that. I will be completely powerless against you two if she takes to that land as you do."

I must have truly scared Bonnie that day because when Rhett told her that she was not to jump with her pony until at least she was 16, she accepted the news without any kind of protest.

We made that trip to Tara, and my prediction was correct. At first little Bonnie was so overwhelmed by all the new things to see and experience that she didn't quite know where to begin her exploration. I took her all over the land showing her the places I used to play and run. Seeing her pretty face lit up with joy and happiness also helped me come to terms with all the loss I had to experience. This was really what I needed. I clearly remember Rhett sour expression when Bonnie threw a fit when we told her that we were going home, to Atlanta. Just like me, my daughter preferred Tara to the city. Since then we had spent every other weekend at Tara.

Our life continued in a calmer and more peaceful path. And three years ago finally we had a beautiful baby boy. According to my long time wish we named him Gerald after Pa. This time around giving birth didn't go without complications. It took so long and drained almost all of my energy… Afterwards Dr. Meade informed me that this birth caused quite a bit of damage that it was unlikely that I would be able to conceive again. Though at least now I had a daughter and a son. He took after Rhett with those big black eyes and swarthy skin. I knew he would be as charming when he grow up as his father. Bonnie's reaction to her little brother was funny. At first she was overjoyed and found him adorable, but problems began when she realized that the baby was staying with us, and he wasn't just a temporary guest. And soon she became jealous as all of our attention was directed at the newcomer. Rhett tried his best to appease her and spend as much time with her as he could, but he was also very worried about me and wanted to play with his son as well. That time in our lives was the hardest. We hardly spent any time with each other, and even if we did, we were too tired which led to a lot of arguments and quarrels. Our marriage was on the verge of breaking. Rhett turned his attention more and more to Bonnie in order to escape my presence and our consequent fights while our little boy needed my constant attention. We grew apart, and I hated it. I missed my once so attentive and charming husband who always made me laugh or made me feel loved and appreciated. I didn't understand the changes within myself so I didn't even have a chance at fixing this problem between us. Try as I might, I couldn't find a solution.

We had been living in this hellish tension for months when suddenly one afternoon it all snapped. Bonnie and little Gerald were at Melly's for the afternoon, and that arrangement left me alone with Rhett. Unfortunately, soon we started bickering with little biting insults and remarks. However, that day I felt that I reached my limit. When a silence fell around us I looked him straight in the eye and studied him in detail. He was still the most handsome man that I have ever seen, and I couldn't deny that I missed him that way, too. His eyes were on fire – not from his earlier anger though – and his breathing started to get labored. With a start I realized that I was acting the same. I ran at him in full speed, and this time I attacked him with my mouth. He returned my passion tenfold thus making our kisses desperate and needy. He lifted me swiftly up in his arms and carried me up the stairs taking two steps at a time. And in our bedroom we finally reconnected…

Later we also had a thorough discussion about the last couple of months. He told me that he felt the changes in me and found that he no longer could relate to me. It seemed that every time he tried to reserve our issues or just reach out for me I refused to meet him halfway. Instead, I turned on him and as he had never been a patient man he reacted in the only way he could: a counterattack. He found solace in Bonnie's unconditional love. In turn I confessed some of the reasons behind my change – those that I could understand. While I loved Gerald with all my heart, giving birth to him was the worst experience in my life. I told Rhett guiltily that when Dr. Meade told me that I might never have more children I felt glad. I knew it was a horrible feeling to have, but I felt it nonetheless. That guilt made me reject any one of Rhett's once welcomed advances. I was terrified that somehow he would realize my secret and he would hate me for that. However, soon that guilt turned into regret. As I had spent more and more time with my little baby, I realized and appreciated the joys that only a baby could provide. I knew that probably I wasn't going to experience those feeling any more. By the time I realized this, our marriage was breaking, and I found myself face to face with the possibility of losing Rhett. And that was something that I wanted to avoid at all costs. But the problem was that I had no idea how to make a move to meet him, after all, in the whole course of our relationship it was him who always made the first move. I had to realize that this time was different, this time I needed all my courage and wits about me to be able to confront him and reach an understanding. Though unexpectedly, I did just that and now we were together again.

"This is why I have already told you that you shouldn't keep these things inside. We need to talk things through." He finally concluded after our lengthy discussion.

"I know." I sighed. "And I promise to try my best." I gave him a light kiss on the lips.

I and the children had a pretty busy day ahead of us. Today was Rhett's birthday and his party was in the evening. As a result of some kind of miracle, I managed to get up before Rhett did. I put the red wrapper on – the one he was so fond of – and went to the kitchen to order our breakfast, and then I went to retrieve the children. I took the breakfast tray away from Prissy in the door of our bedroom and dismissed her. I opened the door and let the children loose on their father.

"Daddy!" They cried in unison, and jumped on the bed. "Happy birthday!"

I grinned secretly to myself: now he knew how unpleasant that was to be woken up that way.

"Thank you." He replied in a sleepy voice. "And where did you leave your dear mother?"

This was my clue to make my presence known. "Here I am." I lifted the tray a little higher to show him. "And I brought our breakfast. I thought we could have a little picnic in bed, so to speak."

I put the tray on the nightstand and leaned closer to my husband. "Happy birthday!" I whispered and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"Thank you, my pet." He replied with a soft smile.

Together we had a very nice breakfast, and the minute we finished Bonnie spoke up excitedly. "Can we now go and get Daddy his presents?"

"Yes, precious." I answered. "Take your brother, too."

I watched as they climbed down from the bed, and Bonnie took Gerald's little hand. They were adorable as they walked out hand in hand. I turned my attention back to Rhett only to find him smiling at me in an impudent way.

"What?" I asked suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing." He grinned, and then wound his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "What is your gift for me?"

I smiled at him and started to caress the hair at the nape of his neck. I leaned even closer and started to leave a trail of kisses along his jawline stopping short at his mouth. I teased him like he always does to me as I knew that the children will be back soon.

"I'm afraid you will have to wait and see." I whispered into his ear.

He groaned. "You are evil."

"That may be so." I giggled. "But your children will be here soon."

Just as I finished my sentence Bonnie rushed back into the room, but she was alone. She only paid attention to her father.

"Where did you leave your brother?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, he is on his way, but he was too slow, and I was too excited." She explained half-heartedly while giving Rhett her present.

I got up with a sigh: Bonnie still had to learn a lot about being a sister. I found my little boy only a few steps away from our room.

"Bonnie left me." He said with a small pout.

"I know, honey." I bent over and picked him up into my arms. "But Mommy will help you."

"I love you, Mommy." He said with conviction as he flashed me a smile that was very similar to my husband's smiles.

A couple of days ago I took the children out to look for presents. Bonnie chose a nice silver fob watch for her father that she had engraved with the simple words: "Love you, Daddy." Gerald didn't have patience for shopping – and in truth he was too young to choose something on his own. He informed me that he was going to draw a picture of me to give that to his daddy. And I agreed to pose for his masterpiece. We noticed very early on that our son was rather interested in drawing and he had talent, too.

Rhett praised Bonnie's taste in selecting the watch and Gerald's talent in capturing my eye color so perfectly, and then he turned to me. "That only leaves you, Mrs. Butler. What did you get for me?"

Bonnie giggled at his tone, and she absolutely loved when he addressed me as Mrs. Butler. He even winked at her in a conspiratorial manner. I shook my head at his silly antics, but went to the drawers to retrieve his present.

He eagerly opened the package and smiled broadly at what he found. I got him a very elegant leather cigar case that I filled with his favorite brand of cigars. In truth this was only one of my presents, but the other one was for a more private setting. Rhett was very hard to shop for, but I knew one thing that he loved above anything else: me. So he was going to get exactly that.

"Thank you, my pet." He said and kissed me. "It's beautiful.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." I said simply, but then I leaned closer and whispered for only to his ears. "I have another surprise for much later." I tried to sound seductive and suggestive at the same time, and judging from his quick intake of breath and his hold tightening on me, I succeeded.

During the rest of the day, I was busy with last minute preparations for the party that evening. Rhett went to the train station to greet his mother and sister and her husband. They couldn't come earlier because of John's work, but the only thing mattered was that they were here. The first guests started to arrive around five o'clock, and slowly the parlor was filled with the familiar faces of the Old Guard. It wasn't always easy to keep up our charade of being good and respectable citizens, but I learnt to control my infamous temper for the children's sake. Of course, all those pent up emotions found a perfect outlet: Rhett, and many passionate nights with him.

When the last guests left, and I was finally left alone with my husband in the parlor, he looked at me with passion that he had to restrain while we were in the company of the others.

"You know, my pet, I should really punish you for teasing me all evening in that dress." He said huskily while he started advancing towards me. I gulped nervously as I felt the same passion that he did, but I knew I had to stop him if I wanted my plan to work.

When he was only at an arm's length from me I held up my hand in a gesture to stop him.

"Wait!" I said suddenly. He did so, but he arched a curious eyebrow at me. "I still have another present for you."

"Frankly, my dear, I'm more interested in you now than in a present." Without further ado he closed the space between us, and he started kissing me in a sensual way. I felt almost weak to stop him, but miraculously I did.

"But the present involves me." I managed to pant out when he left my mouth to trail languid kisses along my neck. At my words he leaned back to look at me.

"Give me half an hour to get ready." I breathed.

He grinned at me devilishly. "Half an hour, and not a minute more."

I nodded and rushed up to our bedroom as fast as I could. My jade colored evening gown had front buttons so I could manage removing it without help. My corset was another issue, but I asked Mammy to lace me up loosely so it would be easier to remove. Thankfully she didn't question my motives behind that strange request. My surprise for Rhett was a rather daring French lingerie that I got for this specific occasion. It was in light emerald color with black lace trimmings and it only reached till my mid tights. I put it on and let my hair down knowing how Rhett loved my hair when it flowed all over my shoulders naturally. I only had time to quickly brush through my locks and put a little perfume on when I heard a knock on the door. My heart started racing with the anticipation of seeing his reaction to me.

I walked to bed and stood at the foot. "Come in!"

Rhett came in and shut the door behind himself. He turned around to say something to me, but no sound came out as he took in my form in that revealing nightgown – if you can call this thing even that. I watched with feminine pride as his eyes darkened even more with lust, and his lips curved up in a devastating smirk.

"Well, what we have here!" He finally said in a pleased tone as he leaned back against the door.

When I first tried this piece of clothing on, I had my doubts. Despite Rhett's constant reassurances to the contrary, I knew that my body had changed. I gave birth twice after all. But seeing him now with his eyes full of lust and desire, I couldn't bring myself to care any more about my insecurities. He loved and wanted me just as I was.

"So… You are my gift" he said with a smirk without taking his eyes off of me. "in this deliciously sinful package."

I just stood there hypnotized by the predatory look in his eyes that were as black as coal. He pushed himself away from the door, and he started to slowly stalk towards me with careful, deliberate steps. He stopped when he was only inches away, and I held my breath as I waited for his next move. As light as a feather, he ran the tips of his fingers along my neck and collarbone, and then pushed my hair behind my shoulders. His gaze followed the movements of his hands as they trailed down along my arms.

He leaned closer then, and finally his lips met mine in a soft and gentle kiss that I hadn't expected. Judging from the look in his eyes, I expected a more fierce and passionate kiss. Not that I was complaining! Gradually, he applied more and more pressure making me faint and breathless. When he let go of my mouth, I was panting for air, but he only chuckled, and continued his pleasurable ministrations by leaving a trail of feather-light kisses along my neck.

"Hmm…" He hummed huskily into my ear. "I can't wait to unwrap this precious gift."

Before I could utter a word, he slowly pushed the straps of my nightgown off my shoulders, and the flimsy material pooled at my feet. He had never been one to patiently and careful unwrap a present. My body was completely exposed to his hungry gaze while he was still fully clothed – minus his cravat and jacket that he must have removed back in the parlor.

I stood there not taking my eyes off of him silently letting him know that he was free to do anything he wanted. A devilish smirk appeared on his handsome face, and then he crushed his lips to mine with more force than ever before.

"I love you." I managed to breathe out between assaults on my senses as his hands started a sensual journey on my naked body.

"I love you more." He teased, and then pushed me on the bed to spend another passionate and special night together…

The End

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone for reading my story:) I really appreciate all the reviews.<p>

I started to write another GWTW story, and I plan to start posting it here soon.


End file.
